Wings of Velvet
by Anzu Fan
Summary: Friendship between a mortal and a vampire makes next to no sense. But then, neither does the decision to let the mortal go free.  Fate sparks friendship in the strangest relationships.  [Main characters are Yuugi and Anzu]
1. Chapter 1

If I owned this…well, I honestly don't know how this would be. I doubt 4Kids could have vampire stories…well; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 4Kids, but this is my plot, I guess. The story was just too interesting to pass up. Oh, I mention Dracula, but I don't own him either...scary thought...

Kazuki Takahashi own Yu-Gi-Oh. Basic gist of the waffle I've written up there.

Rated: PG---Rated for violence and mention of blood and such like.

A friend of mine was talking to me about vampires, so...thank you to the friend. If you're reading this. Reviews would be great, anyone reading this! This is my first story I'm posting!

0 0 0

**Wings of Velvet**

_Prologue_

_Great. It was a kid._

_Again._

_Why was it always the kids? Why couldn't it be someone who was eighty that had lived a long, full life with no regrets and had twenty grandkids and were on their last legs?_

_Then again, what kind of eighty-year-old person would be walking around at night?_

_What kind of _anyone _would be walking around at night?_

_Yep. Only kids._

_But still. Honestly, didn't parents tell the kids not to go walking around at night? There were nutcases and killers on the loose at night!_

_Not to mention _them_. Beings born of darkness, with no minds, thoughts, scruples, or emotions. They thought only of pain...and despair...and blood..._

_Sure. That was the human opinion on their kind, at any rate._

_But then, what did humans know anyway?_

_She kept thinking these random thoughts, whatever popped into her head. All the while, her eyes darted over the kid. Something close to pity nearly softened her hard eyes._

_Really, this was like something out of a bad horror show. The victim fleeing, monsters chasing, tackling the figure until it fell, cornered in an alley._

_Yep. Bad horror show._

_He sure was short. Really, _dang_ short. Even keeping in mind she was eight feet tall in this form...sometimes she forgot humans couldn't change their form._

_And the guy next to her kept snickering. He found something about the whole situation funny._

Really, don't leave a girl in the dark, let her in on the sick, twisted joke...

_The boy's eyes just widened, face almost as pale as the moon. His eyes were so big; they almost took up half his face. He looked like someone out of the bizarre child manga and anime._

_The snickering was getting irritating. She felt her fist tighten._

_His hair was wild enough to make a barber blush with shame, scruffy and multicolored. _Wonder if that's natural? Kinda wacky...

_And the snickering, the snickering, the dang SNICKERING-_

_"OW!"_

_She snapped her gaze to the moron beside her. He was rubbing his nose with a wounded air, but he continued to glance hungrily at the boy even as he said-in a doleful, innocent tone no less-"What on Earth did you strike me for?"_

_"For being stupid, why else would I ever hit you?" she asked incredulously, as though it were the simplest thing to comprehend. The boy kept looking between the two, possibly too petrified to comprehend the conversation. Somewhere in the terrified eyes was a hint of incredulous confusion, as though he sincerely doubted any of this could be real. He couldn't _really_ be witnessing two monsterous, demonic creatures arguing in the middle of the alley, could he? _

_Her companion glanced at him, black tongue sliding around the enormous fangs jutting from his black gums, dripping some green saliva. A faint, delighted smirk twitched at the creature's thin, leathery lips. The boy whimpered._

_Oh, no. Oh, HECK no, not the crying. The kid wasn't going to_ cry. Come on kid, _she thought in dismay at the terror etched across his features, _show some backbone! You're old enough to act like a man, aren't you? Even if you are faced with two very dark, hideous…bloodthirsty…um…

_Huh. Well, he_ was _reacting better than she would. If _she_ had been faced with two monsters twice her height, all black flesh and leathery wings, she'd faint dead away. Or die on the spot. Or something._

_Her companion - well, alright, so she hated his guts, but nonetheless, Yami had been busy that night, and his company was the only one she actually ever enjoyed - was drooling. A lot. The boy, on the other hand, shrank against the dirty, grimy brick wall._

_Judging from the messy, kind of baggy blue uniform and white shirt-by now ripped from the short chase he'd led them on-he attended the high school a few blocks away. And judging from the heavy backpack, he carried home a lot of books. She hadn't even seen anyone else carrying a book bag. Judging by that, he was a nerd. And judging from _that_, he was picked on for it._

_And judging from the way he was staring up at her, he was scared to death._

_Yes, she had a tendency to over think things a bit. Still, the look on his face made her feel like the grimy bit of gum someone swears at while scrubbing it off their shoe._

_"Well? Are you going to bite him or not?" he hissed, the boy gasping in fright. "Because if you're not hungry,_ I _am."_

_She glared at him. Placing her hands on her hips-careful not to scratch herself with her black claws-she said flatly, "Do you feel any compunction about this at all?" Her voice was quiet, so low the boy could not hear her._

_The idiot shrugged. "Not really. We've all got to eat, don't we?"_

_She shook her head. "There's such thing as a blood bank, you know. Animals probably aren't half bad, either."_

_He snorted. His eyes glowed a sickening yellow, rolling in their bloody sockets. "Where's the fun in that? There's no chase, no hunt…" he smirked, licking his lips, "no_ challenge_." He stared at the kid, ravenous. He looked so demented, so eager for the screams...she bit her lip, struggling not to retch._

_Baring her own fangs, she then snarled, "Well, _I'm_ getting this one, then, if you want so much _challenge_." She'd considered spitting on the fool, but decided against it. Not that she was afraid of him. She just didn't care enough._

_He gave an immature groan, almost pouting. A grotesque monster pouting…ugh. "Look, I know you found him, but really…"_

_"You go find your own prey. You're not touching him. Shoo." Waving one hand impatiently, she shoved him, amid his grumbles and muttered insults. "Go on. Shoo."_

_Spreading the leathery wings, he took off, scaly tail whipping after him. A scent of death and decay emanated from the flapping wings, but within an instant, he was gone, a speck against the moon._

_She turned reluctantly to the boy. He trembled, and huddled tighter against the wall. For the first time, he made a sound. "P-Please…I-I-"_

_He sounded so very small and horrified. Dangit, vampires aren't supposed to be sentimental, dangit, dangit, dangit…_

_"P-Please…just-just let me go. I-I don't know anything. Please, I-I just want to go home!" he begged._

_Oh, for the love of…_

_"Huh," she grunted. The boy moaned when she unfurled her wings and stepped toward him. She wrapped her black, almost demonic arms, around him and pulled him from the wall. She was so tall and hulking in this form, his feet hung a foot from the ground, supported painfully by his arms held in a vise-grip._

_Trembling, he stared at her. "Wh-What are you going to do?"_

_She growled menacingly, a warning, eyes focused on the wall beyond, weighing the options. He gulped, breath shaky._

_He sounded like he was on the verge of a breakdown. He shut his eyes, waiting._

_Funny enough, it didn't make him seem weak. It just...didn't. He just seemed to give up to the inevitable, expecting, waiting. Somehow, she felt nauseous at that. The realization of death...it made her feel sick that he seemed so accepting._

_Heaven only knows when she'd actually fed last. He couldn't fight back. Her strength in such a form was greater than his. It was a vampire's way of life, wasn't it?_

_He expected her to bite him, didn't he? She could always convert him into a vampire, if nothing else. Right?_

_Who the heck was she questioning? Herself?_

_His eyelashes flickered. "I-I won't ever see Grandpa again…will I?"_

_Well, not in this world…_

_But then again…_

_His eyelashes looked very wet…_

_Oh…heck._

_Snorting with contempt, she roughly picked up the backpack left on the ground. "Come on. I'll take you home."_

_His eyes flew open. "Wh-Wha-?"_

_"Do you want your veins to be sucked dry?" A frantic shake of the head. "Then don't question me. I just decided to be nice for a change."_

_He just stared at her. "Th-Thank you."_

_She snorted again, but this time with some weary amusement. "I almost bite your neck and you_ thank_ me?"_

_He didn't respond._

_"So where do you live?" she asked, slit pupils glancing from side to side._

_"Um…the Kame Game shop…I can walk there…"_

_"No. Not tonight. It's a frenzy night; we're everywhere. Trust me, it's better it I take you."_

_For some odd reason, his face became a flushed, pink color. "Uh…I…"_

_"Does this embarrassment I'm sensing have something to do with the fact that I am a female?" she interrupted him. She'd always sounded like a tomboy, if a bit irritated tonight. She never talked to anyone kindly anymore._

_Well...to one person, maybe._

_He blushed a little harder. "Kid, among vampires, the Queen is the most important one. Dracula is a myth. Females are more aggressive and powerful than males most of the time. Believe you me, I could overpower a full-grown man. There's no shame in me helping you."_

_"Oh."_

_"Right, then," she said, rather pleased, "I'll take you home."_

_His eyes widened again. "Wait, you don't mean-!"_

_Spreading her wings apart, she flew into the air, the boy clinging to her. He let out a choked, shocked cry. Strangely, this amused her as well. "What's wrong? Never seen the night from above?" Wings tightly folded against her form, she soared high into the air, above the three story buildings around her._

_He clutched at her arms and didn't answer, eyes squeezed shut. "It's not that bad, you know. Taking a look at the night from the darkness…" she said softly, watching the buildings soar by below her. The cold, brisk air filled her lungs and a sense of freedom soared into her, enabling her to ignore the trembling boy clinging to her with a death-grip. __Looking up at the moon, she couldn't help but think of Khonsu...whether they called him Yami for 'Darkness' or Khonsu for 'Night,' he was as displeased either way._

_"It's amazing…"_

_She blinked. The boy was apparently trying to get over his terror of the height - curiosity overcoming his fear - and gazed out at the wonder and splendor of the world below. He was clinging to her tightly, but he was obviously fascinated. "Yes. It is," she murmured._

_He looked up at her. "You see all of this…all the time?" She nodded._

_He didn't seem afraid of her any more. How very strange._

_And yet so oddly, pleasingly nice…_

I hope I'm not going soft...who's ever heard of a 'nice' vampire?

_"I need to get you home before someone misses you. By the by, what were you doing out so late?"_

_He shuffled around in her grip. "I don't know. My Grandpa wasn't home and I went looking for him…I didn't even put down my backpack..."_

_"Oh." They flew on in silence. "You mean the old man? I think he was going to get groceries. He left a note on the front door, I think."_

_The boy blushed again. "Oh. I guess I didn't see it."_

_"Another vampire probably took it to lure you out. The moron I was with, more than likely." She didn't expect anything else from such a second-rate hunter. Underhanded little..._

_They flew lower, almost close enough to graze the roof tops. "There!" he exclaimed, pointing. She squinted, finally seeing the building. The roof was green, and the house was small. Angling her wings, the vampire caught the air, pulling up and landing on the roof._

_The boy fiddled with something on the skylight and with a light creak, the window swung open._

_He slipped inside, but she stayed put. "Um…do you want to come in?" he asked cautiously._

_"We can only tread in another's home if they invite us."_

_He blinked. "Oh…then please, come in." _

_Looking at him with a guarded expression, her blue, dilated eyes focused intently on him. "Be very, very careful. Once you invite me in, I can come and go as I please in your home."_

_He looked up at her, trusting and honest. "Will you come in?"_

_Without another word, she dropped inside, wings folded. "But then how can you bite someone in their own home? If they have to invite you in?" he asked. Danger miles away, he seemed bright and curious._

_"We can hypnotize them. Movies - is that what you call them? - don't get _that_ wrong."_

_The boy looked at her. "Have you hypnotized me?"_

_"No. Although I have no idea how you can trust me so easily." They were both silent for a moment._

_"I owe you my life. I think that's enough reason to trust someone, don't you?"_

_For some reason, she didn't answer the question. "Maybe I'll drop by and say hello sometime." She glanced around the room, noting multiple puzzles and games stacked against the wall. A small, neat bed and a desk were the only other furniture._

_"I'd like that." She stared at him, eyes switching from the walls._

_"You want a crazy, ancient bloodsucker under your roof?"_

_He blinked again. "Well…you wouldn't hurt me…would you?"_

_She seemed to contemplate that a moment. "No. No, I don't think I would." With that, she leaped out of the skylight, making him jump backwards. Balancing neatly on the window's edges, she then called in, "If you want to keep other vampires from hypnotizing you, I'd suggest getting an interest in garlic. Or putting up a few crosses. Holy water works well too, you know. Just take them down when - or if - I visit." He nodded._

_She spread her wings, and was ready to leap into the air when he stopped her._

_"_Will_ you come back?"_

_She paused and furrowed her brows. Looming against the moonlight, her form appeared like that of a devil, scaly tail and slight in body. Elegantly, she tilted her head in thought. "I don't know. Maybe." She again turned her catlike face to the moon._

_"One more thing! What should I call you?"_

_She glanced down. "Tell me your name first."_

_"Mutou. Mutou Yuugi."_

_"'Yuugi'…game?" He nodded at her. _

_"Very well then. Yuugi."_

_She paused, and then called, "Telling a mortal your name is no easy feat; but it's Anzu. Mazaki Anzu. Don't go spreading the word about it, hear?"_

_He nodded again, vigorously. "Okay. Thank you…Anzu."_

_"Whatever." She dove into the night, wings folding and opening, gliding on the currents of the air. _

_Sometimes Fate is strange like that...the smallest things will make all the difference..._

0 0 0

(Well, this is the beginning. Any comments, ideas on where the story can go? I've got the story planned, but some suggestions would be nice…If anyone doesn't know, Khons(u) is supposedly the Egyptian God of the Moon.)


	2. Khonsu

Greetings...hope everyone like the prologue to _Wings of Velvet. _It's a new thing and all...well, I hope everyone will stay with this story if they're interested. To anyone reading, I thank you and hope you enjoy. This is also my first story I'm posting, so...be nice to the clueless rookie. Also, I am no vampire expert, so...if I change vampires a bit, don't flame. Vampires are a very interesting subject; this is just how I'm writing them.

Disclaimer: I own them about as much as I own a Jacuzzi the size of a ranch. Meaning I don't. Really.

Before I forget, this story doesn't bash Anzu…just a warning, okay? And if people start saying that this doesn't go with the canon…it's a fan fiction, alright? I just thought it up one day and found it interesting…please don't get upset about the whole lack of Millennium Items thing...

000

**Khonsu**

Clumsily folding the leathery wings sprouting from her shoulder blades, Anzu tucked them close to her dark form and slipped into the window, catlike and silent. Landing on all fours, she balanced and stood up.

"Khonsu?" she called.

If she expected an answer, there was none. Grimacing matter-of-factly, she seated herself on the beat-up couch that was lying on its side in the cramped, black room. Examining her gleaming claws idly, she casually gouged them into the side of the dusty couch, relishing the sensation of ripping the thick cloth apart like a cat's scratching post.

He hated it when she did that. So she did it often, just for fun.

So she waited. Her eyes didn't move from the window.

Finally, at eleven, she glimpsed a pale speck against the velvety night. Too large for a star, too small for the moon. It came closer and closer. Sitting silently, she waited.

A creature slipped gently and gracefully through the window, giving the impression of silk curtains. Feet landing without a thump, the being seemed to look around the room. With a long, angular, streamlined face, carefully built muscles and thin tail swaying behind it, the thing appeared gentle, reminiscent of a great cat. The only difference between them was that its eyes were almost crimson, with purple hues softening the color, short of a blood red glare. The thing's flesh was pale, like the moon.

Giving a slight sigh, it too folded its wings. Against the blackness, Anzu melded like an ink stain.

The creature's flesh rippled, smooth as milk. Features melted in on each other, changing. Black shadows snaked their way over the thing's pale hide. The eyes closed, as though in boredom.

No creature stood in the light spilling against the carpet. Black boots firmly planted against the ancient floor, a young man shifted his weight, one hand's thumb looped into the pocket of his leather pants. A white and black shirt, sleeves jagged, bore signs of blood and claw. The young man's eyes rose from the floor.

His flesh was a pale, creamy white. In sharp, sudden contrast, his eyelashes were black as could be, strikingly bold. His features could have been carved by masterful hands from alabaster, mouth set in a regal frown. Brows serious, he turned his head, golden bangs swaying as his head tilted. Jet and crimson hair completed his bizarre appearance. He gave off the sense of an almost-delicate creature; not quite deity, but not quite mortal.

Well, best not leave him in the dark. Not literally, at any rate.

Anzu's form melted, morphing and changing into a girl. Dark brown hair cropped just above her shoulders, she had a faintly charming appearance, face almost as white as the young man's. Serious blue eyes glanced over him, taking in every detail, even the average rips in the back of his shirt where his wings always burst forth. His pointed ears twitched, hearing her.

"Anzu?" he called. His voice rumbled with authority.

She smirked. "No, it's a human stupid enough to scale this entire building, Khonsu." He scowled. She grinned a little wider. "What?"

"I detest that name."

"It's so fitting, though."

"And a pity that is." He stepped into the darkness, pupils enlarging for better sight. "So, how was hunting?"

It was her turn to scowl. He for one, did not smirk. "That bad?"

"No. That good." His eyes narrowed, slits in his pale face.

"Then...did you...?"

Anzu shook her head, standing up. She withdrew her nails from the couch, the claws having vanished. He didn't question the newly ripped upholstery. He placed one snow white hand against her shoulder. The cloth was poor and rough beneath his hand. "What happened, Anzu?"

She shrugged, his hand sliding off. "Nothing, really. I was out in Domino, and I was hunting."

"And...?"

She growled, lacking vehemence. "Where were you tonight? I got stuck with some moron. Not that I needed a partner; he insisted. Probably can't catch anyone, he's so second-rate."

"I was busy."

"Doing what?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Just busy. What happened?" As he loosened his grip on her shoulder, a faint, salty, sandy scent seemed to emanate from his white hands. Like an empty coast along the beach...near the docks...

Anzu's eyes softened. She avoided his gaze until her eyes hardened again.

"Ah, we were on a rooftop and he spotted some kid on the ground, looking for his Grandpa. Why's it always the kids that are wandering around outside?"

His eyes grew stern and dark. "You didn't."

She gave his stark white face a disgusted look. "Of course not. The other guy was starving, mind you, but I sent him packing. Not before we cornered the kid in an alley, though." Kicking moodily at the sofa, Anzu continued, "I was considering biting the kid. I hadn't eaten at all, and I didn't know what else to do with him."

"What did you do?"

She snorted. "Picked him up and flew him home. He was as shocked as I was."

Khonsu waited.

Reluctantly, Anzu sifted through her thoughts and memories, wondering why she'd let the boy go. No, not boy...Yuugi... (1)

"I don't know...why I let the kid go," she admitted. "He was terrified, yeah, but no worse than I've seen before. But I dunno...there was something..._different_ about the kid...you know?"

"Different in what way?" he asked, eyebrows rising. The resulting expression was so oddly innocent and gentle, such a rare occurrence. It made him look a bit like Yuugi.

"Oh, I don't know!" she said, voice frustrated. "It just seemed so...so..."

_The boy gazed up at her, eyes wide and horrified, confused. "Please...I-I just want to go home!"_

_His eyelashes flick__ered. "I'm never going to see Grandpa again...am I?"_

_"_Will_ you come back?" Even as she stared at him, he seemed__ earnest, hopeful._

_"I'd-I'd like that," he murmured, as she considered returning._

_"You want a crazy, ancient bloodsucker under your roof?" she asked, incredulous._

_"I owe you my life. I think __that's enough reason to trust someone, don't you?__"_

_Trust...__he trusted a vampire__ – a monster -__ like her...that easily..._

"It seemed...wrong." She lifted her head, considering. The young man watched her, expression faintly puzzled.

"Has it not always seemed wrong to us? Life is sacred. To take it is to condemn our own existence."

She shook her head, firmly. "It's not like that. I mean...it would have been so, so wrong to hurt him." Anzu absently combed her fingers through her messy hair. "He asked me my name," she said suddenly. Her hand dropped uselessly to her side. "I told him, in exchange for his own."

Seating himself on the ripped couch, he crossed his legs, arms in front of his chest. "And he told you his name? Even though he knew what you were?"

"Yes...his name was - is - Yuugi. Mutou Yuugi. Told me without a second thought." Anzu sat down next to him, cupping her chin in her hands. "Can you honestly say you could have hurt him?"

She felt a gentle hand on her back, a simple gesture. The thin fingers seemed almost delicate, cold. "I am glad you didn't, Anzu."

"Mm-hm." Anzu rested her head against his shoulder, her forehead making contact with his cold neck. "Hey, Yami?"

"Mm?"

"If you hate 'Khonsu' that much, I won't call you that again."

He sighed. "Oh, it's a nickname, and it's growing on me. Why not?"

She stifled a grin. "So...how was hunting for you?"

"Oh, not bad, not bad...I had to get away from some of the others that wanted a hunting partner. Although I too caught someone."

"Little girl?"

"Hmph." He grunted.

"Out when she shouldn't be? Even had a scruffy teddy bear with her?"

"Hmph."

"She fainted when she saw a white monster in the dark, woke up in her bedroom, tucked in with her teddy bear and the windows were safely locked." Anzu gave him an amused look, awaiting his confirmation.

"I _am_ predictable, aren't I?"

Anzu snickered, then hugged him clumsily, he returning the embrace most hesitantly. "What are we going to do with you, Yami?"

"Look, mine was a little girl; even normal vampires would balk at hurting a little one, starvation or no. You can't even bite a teenage boy-"

"Oh, he was five inches shorter than my _human_ form, poor little guy, what could I do? Besides, the crazies like the little kids screaming-"

"Well, the blood bank may have a shortage this month..." he continued, ignoring her questions and comments.

"Better than being a psychotic, bloodthirsty monster, isn't it?" Anzu mused aloud.

"Oh." He snapped his fingers. "Speaking of psychotic, bloodthirsty monsters, Bakura almost caught me letting the little girl escape." Anzu groaned, covering her eyes.

"Did he-?"

"No," Yami said quickly, "I managed to fly away before he saw. I wish he would quit hunting after us like that."

"Then again, Yami, there's the psychotic bit you mentioned..."

"A better word for Bakura there never was," Yami said somberly, face straight. Anzu started laughing; something neither had done for a very long time.

Yami didn't laugh. But his face did gain a strange, lighthearted expression, sometimes smiling. It was pure contentment, and it was peaceful.

Anzu got to her feet, stretching wearily, still smiling. "Well, back to business...are we going to hit the blood bank or what?"

000

It wasn't that they liked each other. Well, no, it wasn't that they didn't _like_ each other, it was just they didn't like each other the way most people believed. Yami and Anzu were merely very good friends. That shared many of the same opinions. And lived in the same apartment. And were willing to stake another vampire to defend each other.

And she wondered why people thought they were together...it did look that way, didn't it?

Nevertheless, they were just very good friends, with a deep bond built on respect and similarities. She didn't like him. And he didn't like her.

_Well...maybe? Ah, too late to think..._

Anzu's head was a whirlwind of thought before she fell asleep. It was always that way, too much to do before turning in...

"Anzu...?" She looked up-or rather, down. Turning to her left, she saw Yami, who looked back at her.

Huh...she could see his forehead...

His eyebrows altered, expression confused. "What are you looking at?"

"Your forehead," she said bluntly. Reaching out with one index finger, she poked his brow. "Did you know your bangs hide so much of your forehead?"

He gave her an odd, odd look. "My forehead issues aside, I was going to ask if you were going to speak to that boy again."

"Eh?"

Sitting up, Yami narrowly avoided hitting said forehead on the doorframe of the closet they were inside. Coffins didn't work; dead things had a tendency to be rotting in them, ugh. Beds were for humans. So, that left hanging from the pole meant for hanging clothes in the closet in a bat like fashion. And living away from the rest of the vampires meant having a home with only one closet. And one closet meant both of them sharing a "room."

Anzu reminded herself to appreciate Yami's respect for the opposite gender.

Rubbing his knees, Yami continued, "You said you were going to speak to Yuugi again."

She mumbled something into the black wings she'd wrapped around herself sleepily. "What did you say?" Yami ventured to ask.

"I said that I had said 'maybe.'" She glared at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"It appeared as though the boy had the impression you might visit. Will you?"

"Oh...I don't know..." she mumbled. Trying not to bite her lip in thought - fangs made that dangerous - Anzu sat up, unwrapping herself from the wings. "I guess I could. But it might be dangerous. Besides, I honestly don't want to."

"I was under the impression you liked the boy."

"Hey, letting him go was a one time thing. He had a good blood type, I'm telling you..."

"Anzu, I really think you ought to check on him. I thought you wanted to, to tell the truth..."

Anzu grunted, nearly falling off the bar. "Well...maybe. I don't like him enough to visit him all the time, though. Maybe a couple times. He's just some human kid, after all."

"Socializing with someone besides myself will not kill you, Anzu. I doubt anyone else has my stimulating conversational abilities, but nevertheless..."

Anzu gave a mock nod. "Of course not."

"Also, keep in mind the fact that your other _partner _might have followed you instead of leaving as you told him to do. Could the boy fight him off if he attacked?"

Anzu paled, if only a tint lighter.

Yami nodded matter-of-factly. "Exactly."

"Yeah, alright...I'll check on the kid, alright? First star, I'll head towards the Kame Game Shop..." Anzu leaned back, hanging backwards. Yami followed suit, in a pleased manner, and judging from the way he grew still and quiet, he was asleep.

_Yuugi will be fine...I'll just check on him, that's all..._

Anzu did not sleep for most of the night. She stared unseeing at Yami's gentle, sleeping features before slipping into an uneasy doze.

000

(1) "Not boy, Yuugi!" is the original version, which Yuugi himself used in the second Yu-Gi-Oh! manga volume. Not Duelist, but the first manga series...anyway, it inspired me...it just seemed to fit here.

Also, the idea that a vampire might stay in a closet is from R. L. Stine's 'Goosebumps' story, "How To Be A Vampire." I liked that book...


	3. The Moon, Sun, and Shadows Inbetween

Greetings again. If you're sticking with the story so far, thank you very, very much! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I'd be writing the actual story. I'm not, so...yeah. Probably a good thing I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

I also do not own any games mentioned...

000

**The Moon, Sun, and Shadows In****-****between**

Silent wings soared gently over the city, carving the wind to keep the flyer airborne. The night was clear, with no cloud cover. Anyone could look up and see a demon flying over the buildings.

Not that Anzu particularly cared about _mortal_ eyes.

The sun had barely set when she'd awakened. Without saying a word, she'd bade Yami-still sound asleep-farewell, and flown off, hunting for the familiar green roof with a skylight. It had only taken an hour to locate, since she'd flown from the borders of southern Domino.

Humans were really thick, they were. They couldn't recognize a vampire ground when it was within ten miles of their own home?

Then again, most vampires lived below ground. Thankfully, most slept as long as they could, to make certain no rays of sunlight could sear their flesh while flying. She had no such fear.

There. The green roof was so ill-fitting to the rest of the neighborhood it stuck out like a sore thumb. Or a green one. Or...she shook her head, clearing it.

Anzu lit down, just next to the skylight. Pausing in her examination of the lock, she chanced a look inside.

The room was as cluttered as before. The lamp on the desk was emitting a soft yellow light, perhaps accidentally left on after a study in a textbook. One drawer was only half closed, revealing a jumbled mess of pens and papers. The closet was open, a few tousled-looking school uniforms hung inside.

And she thought _her _organization skills needed work...

She let her eyes wander over the room, drinking in the simplicity of it. Observing the games stacked up against the walls-even including several scarred chessboards-she figured they were all very much used. The cardboard box corners were all gray and fuzzy, the soft, rounded edges decades old. She figured she even saw a Connect Four in there. And an old, wooden, Tic-Tac-Toe set? Somebody had no social life...

Speaking of little somebodies, where was...?

Ah.

Finally spying him, she lowered her eyebrows. She wasn't here to look over the room; she was here to check on Yuugi. And he was fine, right in bed, tucked under blue covers. _There, all done, no need to talk at all!_

She nodded in satisfaction and turned to fly off. Before she could, she chanced a small glance back.

She never would figure out why she looked back.

Yuugi was frowning in his sleep, face troubled. Twisting under the covers, he half withdrew from them, revealing that he was still in his school clothes, minus the blue jacket.

Her soft gaze softened a little more. Was that a bruise on his arm?

_Ah, no. See, we're done. We checked on the kid, he's obviously fine! Remember that being all sentimental and going all warm and fuzzy over a pair of anime eyes started all of this. Just fly off, don't come back, you'll both be better __off;__ he'll forget the whole thing!_ She almost hear a little Anzu in a devil outfit on her left shoulder, poking her stubbornly with its little trident thing, just like in those cheesy kid cartoons.

She also heard little Anzu with white wings and halo saying worriedly, _But he looks upset. Shouldn't we-?_

_No!_

_But-!_

_NO!_

_Just a peek, to see if he's hurt! Really, it won't matter!_

_NO NO NO, I'm telling you, NO!!!_

_You're so insensitive!_

_And you're insane, _and_ lacking common sense to boot!__ All humans get bruises, it's NOTHING!_

_Oh, pleeeeease!?_

_For the love of-_

Cursing her soft heart, Anzu slid her black claws under the window, sliding it open. Folding her wings, she dropped to the floor with a light thump, like a small bag of clothes. Yuugi did not awaken.

Stepping over to him, she glanced over him. Well, he seemed alright...

Yuugi twitched in his sleep, stifling a gasp. Or not...

Letting the little devil poke her ear all it wanted, Anzu stepped even closer, tentatively putting out one hand. Before her fingers even touched his head, she pulled them back into a fist, firmly.

Why should she care if the kid had some nightmare? She could be killed for being here at all! This was completely moronic-just fly off and be done! She'd done what she said, she'd checked on the kid, and that had been all she'd said she would do. Khonsu couldn't argue with her logic, whether he liked it or not.

The thought of Khonsu kicked her brain back to reality. Briskly removing her hand, Anzu changed her form into the one of a demonic nature. He was fine now. She never had to come back. This thought putting some cheer into her, she flared her wings open slightly, face gazing up at the skylight. Her wings rasped and rustled slightly, sending a waft of cold air through the room.

"An...zu?" She froze.

Turning slowly, she looked to see Yuugi sitting up, rubbing one eye sleepily. He blinked, eyes focusing on her dark form.

Maybe he was just talking in his sleep?

His eyes grew larger. Lowering his hand, he sounded genuinely shocked...

...And even...a bit...pleased?

He smiled, somewhat shyly. "Anzu!"

Make that _very_ pleased. She awkwardly stood still, watching as he got out of bed. "I-I thought you wouldn't-you know-come back," he mumbled, not scared in the slightest by her devil form.

_You're not the only one..._

She shrugged, leathery wings flapping powerfully. "I said I'd come by."

"I thought you said 'maybe.'"

_You owe me Khonsu, you SO owe me..._

"Yeah, well...I wanted to make sure no other vampires had come by. Have they?"

Yuugi shook his head, bangs dancing. "No. No one else has dropped by."

She nodded in satisfaction. Well...that part of conversation was out of the way. So...what next? Yuugi appeared to be thinking the same thing. He scuffed his feet-clad in white socks-against the carpet, eyes down. So, no counting on him for conversational topics.

Alright then, she'd pick one. Anzu frowned, looking at his arm again. "Where'd you get that?"

He looked up. "Huh?"

"That." She pointed with her claw to the bruise on his arm.

He blushed, face almost ashamed. She did not appear upset by his embarrassment, face cool and impassive. "It's nothing...I fell on the way home, you know..."

Anzu frowned again. Yuugi was fidgeting embarrassedly again. "Uh-huh...forgive me if I don't believe you." When he stared up at her, confused, she added, "You're a terrible liar."

"Oh." Yuugi stopped, standing perfectly still. "Well...it was just a little fight...this guy got mad at me for something, so..."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "People pick on you?"

"No! No...not-not really. They just think I'm a little weird, that's all. Some of them think I'm kind of wimpy, so they just shove me around."

"Don't you fight back?"

He looked at her directly. "I don't like fighting. I don't like hurting other people. Besides, I'm not strong enough to hit back." He sat on the bed.

Anzu gave him a mildly interested look. _Well...__I guess I ought to talk to him__ a bit more,_she reasoned reluctantly. Sitting next to him herself, she asked, "Who picks on you?"

"Oh, just some guys at school. It doesn't matter."

Who told him that? Hunting for a change in topic, Anzu then asked, "So, what's with all these games? I know you live in a game store, but still..."

He instantly brightened. "Oh, I like games! My name was kind of a joke when I was born, because Grandpa loved games so much. And when I started showing the same gaming interests, everyone decided it was fitting. People tend to make fun of that, too." He glanced down curiously, eyes widening very slightly as her scaly tail curled comfortably around his left arm.

"Sorry about the tail; it tends to do that. Must be some kind of reflex," Anzu said apologetically. More than likely, it had subconsciously been seeking warmth, but no need to creep Yuugi out by telling him something like _that_.

"That's okay. I didn't know vampires had tails."

"We can. Adds to appearance. Helps flight pattern, too."

Yuugi's clear, lucid eyes focused completely on her mistrusting, dark ones. "What's it like being a vampire?"

"Eh?"

"What's it like? Do you remember being human?" There was absolutely no venom in his voice. The simple question in such an honest tone confused her.

He really sounded like he just wanted to know. Just for the sake of knowing.

Perhaps that was what shocked her into answering: "Not all of us start out humans. Some of us have vampire parents instead."

"Oh...do you?"

She shifted, her thigh gently hitting his. "No."

"Then...you were...?"

"Yes." Both of them ignored the fact that her tail was curling around his arm again.

"Do you remember anything?" Anzu frowned, as though hunting through some very old, very dusty files in the back of her skull. Cobwebs and insects building homes there were scattered as she hunted through the crates and files. She could almost see someone frantically hunting through the files, knocking dust flying. Was there anything there...?

_Anything...?_

In a way, she realized there wasn't. And that confused her.

_Has it really been that long?_ She wondered dully, a faint depression weighing in on her mind.

Anzu got to her feet. Yuugi gave a start, then stood up as well. "Anzu? Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I am..." she said, tone flat. Facing the skylight, she looked at Yuugi once more. "Goodbye then, I guess."

"Will you...come back?"

"...What?"

Yuugi twisted the cloth of his shirt, tentative and embarrassed. "I-I was-will you-?" Finally, he blurted, "Will you ever come back?"

Anzu stared. No comeback, no question, she just stared. "I mean...if you don't want to...I-I-"

Her voice was quiet, but he was instantly silenced. "Yuugi. Why do you want me to visit?"

He lifted his head to look at her fully. "I don't know...I like talking to you."

"We've exchanged less than a thousand words with each other."

"I like talking to someone...like a friend." At this, Anzu crossed her arms.

"You're joking," she said flatly. "You've got friends that provide better conversation than a bloodsucker, I'm sure of it."

He shook his head, very slowly. "Um...I don't have many friends..."

"How many?"

He lowered his gaze. "Not counting the people that pick on me?"

"How many?" Yuugi raised one finger, shamefully.

"Including you...one. I mean-I mean Jonouchi is a friend, but...he's just trying to teach me to be a man when he's rough..."

Anzu said nothing. Yuugi's face was red, embarrassment evident as color bloomed across his cheeks. "I...I understand..."

Anzu jumped onto the skylight sill, looming against the moon. "Expect me about midnight next time."

His head jerked up. "What?"

"If I knock on the window, undo the lock. I could pick the lock open, but frankly, it wastes time."

Yuugi just stared up at her. Then, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a smile; a genuine, sweet smile. "Thank you...Anzu."

She shrugged gruffly. "Whatever. Goodnight, Yuugi."

He nodded. "Goodnight Anzu."

000

Anzu's devil was fuming. Poking her repeatedly with its trident, it disregarded the fact that the angel was doing a happy dance. It was really more of an "In-yo'-face" dance, but nonetheless. Not that she was concerned with either.

Sometimes she wondered why she thought that way, the little angel and the little devil arguing. It put good and evil against each other and it was easier to comprehend than a load of confusing thoughts, but it was still pretty weird...

In her human form, she was seated atop an apartment building. Behind her, the rarely used fire escape gave out a faint gold light. It played over her hair like fire, but she was not concerned with this either. Chin resting on her fist, she stared moodily at the nothing of the dark sky.

Then, she started yelling. She knew yelling would not help the situation, and found a vindictive, completely unfounded pleasure in letting off steam in a fit. Kicking at the building's roof and leaving cracks and dents in it helped...kind of like punching a pillow...only more effective. She stopped eventually, breath steaming up the cold air. Seating herself with a bump, she planted her face in one hand moodily.

_Khonsu HAD to persuade me to go back! Why did I bother telling him!? I should've known better...it's all my stupid fault. Now I HAVE to go back..._

She was unable to convince herself to get angry at him.

_Who says you _have _to?_ The little devil had left off stabbing her earlobe. _You could just fly off and leave the kid alone. Think about it! It would be so much better for both of you! He'll grow up and beat the crap out of the bullies later! It's not-your-business, is it?_

_Don't try the "win-win" situation, missy!_ The angel was done getting its groove on. _You promised to visit him!_

_Who says I promised?_

_You said you would!_

_That doesn't mean I promised!_

_We should all be honest enough that we do not need to be bound by oaths, _the angel said wisely, in a mildly sing-song way. The devil growled.

"Oh, up yours," Anzu muttered aloud, cheek itching from the pressure of her nails digging into her skin.

"H-Heh heh...First sign of insanity; talking to oneself." She jerked her head up, fangs springing out of her gums. (1)

And immediately groaned. The vampire tutted sorrowfully. "Now, _will_ that make me feel good? I'm just being friendly..."

"Go away you moron..."

He grinned sadistically. Lighting down from his perch atop the fire escape, he stood in a sophisticated pose. "Khonsu busy tonight?"

She hissed. "_You_ call him by his name, Bakura."

He smirked, fangs gleaming thinly over his bloodless lips. "Everyone calls him Khonsu. 'A face as timeless as the moon...'"

Anzu struck out, claws slashing with a vicious, venomous air. Bakura neatly avoided the slice, black trench coat rustling. "Oh, did I strike a chord?"

"All seven notes of the piano, Bakura."

"Oh, all of them? Well, I am _so_ pleased! Glad to be of assistance!" he beamed, revealing file-sharpened teeth. His black bat wings jutted from his back like thin bones, casting shadows eerily over his angular form.

Bakura was crazy. Not the loony bin kind of seeing-things crazy, but the kind of crazy that was cruel, delighting in all pain and bloodshed he could cause, reveling in the sadistic despair of others. And for some reason, he enjoyed tormenting Yami and Anzu to no end. But strangely enough, he seemed to enjoy taunting Yami almost constantly, for some dark reason he never spoke of. Sometimes he even called him 'Khonsu,' which truly jarred and angered Yami. It was something only Anzu was supposed to be able to get away with.

But every time Anzu flatly offered to find a stake, he just shrugged it off, like it didn't matter.

Still...all she would need would be five minutes with the psychotic little-

"So, were you conversing with the wind? Or the other half of your minuscule brain?" Bakura asked innocently. Folding his hands neatly, he crossed his legs and waited with the air of one awaiting a well-mannered discussion.

Anzu growled. It was too late in the night to think up a witty comeback. Bakura, he thrived at night, and in his human form even. She honestly preferred the evening, much warmer and the closest to the golden sun she could get...

Bakura tilted his head, jagged, messy locks shadowing his brown, sharp eyes.

"Buzz off," Anzu muttered. She stood up with the air of flying off, wings testing the air as they jutted from her shoulder blades.

"Tell me, have you had one of the humans tonight? I've just finished feeding," he purred. Examining his claws, he wiped them carelessly across the stony roof. They clattered against the rough bricks with a jarring screech. Knowing this would distract her, he awaited her response.

She wrinkled her nose with disgust. "You sadistic sicko."

He gave a slight frown. "Oh. I take it you haven't." She gave a huffy glare. "Oh, dear. You don't know _what _you're missing, Mazaki."

Yuugi's terrified features-along with a thousand others-floated before her mind's eye. "I've a fair idea, Bakura." Unbidden, the image of Yuugi sleeping peacefully, cheek pressed against his pillow became swarmed with terrible images.

As though noticing the difference in her tone, Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Odd though, isn't it? I could've sworn I saw you flying from one of the buildings down there...some game store?"

She froze. "...I was checking around. Nothing appetizing," she said jerkily, teeth gritted.

"Oh, I don't know. It didn't appeal to me personally, but to another palate it must have smelled _tantalizing_." Bakura's light smirk was all too knowing for comfort. "I don't know what you're personally inclined to, Mazaki, but it was terribly sweet. A little one must reside there..."

"Nah. I think a teenager lived nearby, though. Besides, I didn't notice."

"A great hunter like yourself?" he asked, eyes glinting just a bit. Then, he shrugged. "Ah well. Not my business, is it?" He smirked yet again. "Say, how is Khonsu, before I forget?"

"He's fine. Why do you ask?" Dangit, _never_ respond to Bakura when he asks a question like that...

"Oh, just wondering. You know how badly he wishes to walk in the sun. I hadn't talked to him lately, and I was afraid he'd done something drastic."

Her fists clenched. "Drastic...?" _I'll show _you_ drastic..._

"Yes, like-oh, I don't know-flown into the sun? I don't know of anyone stupid enough to do that. Well, except him of cour-"

Shrieking with rage, Anzu ran her claws across his wing, jutting into the air to slice at him. He snarled, twisting his bony form away from her. Thin red lines raked his leathery wing. He glared at her, hissing. "After all, he's so desperate to be a stupid mortal!" Despite his loathsome glare, his tone was as calm and cold as before. A smirk slid across his thin lips.

Screaming incoherently, Anzu slashed at him repeatedly. Bakura swooped away from her, diving toward the street. She shot a scorching glare after him as he laughed coldly.

"Poor, poor Khonsu! The moon longs to shine as the sun!" Laughing maniacally, his wings arched and pulled him away from the furious Anzu, who screamed her rage after him.

She thought she heard a few car alarms ring in the distance, her cry echoing after him.

Anzu slammed herself onto the rooftop, entire form shaking and trembling. Muscles throbbing, head spinning, she focused her dizzy eyes on her nails. Her fingers were red from clenching the brick, knuckles white.

White...like Khonsu's hands...

She shut her eyes forcefully and jerked her head away. _How dare he...how DARE he...he just talked about Kho-Yami like that...right to my face..._

_I could find a stake the size of __Texas__ somewhere, _the devil Anzu mused. Anzu shook her head, staring at her hands. Plotting Bakura's painful death would not help. Well, she'd feel better, but that would not solve the problem.

But nothing honestly could solve the problem...

_Oh, Khonsu..._

Sighing heavily, Anzu rubbed her knuckles. Glancing up at the moon, she flared her nostrils like an enraged horse. The moon was almost full. Its glow was an absolute whiteness. _And it's all the sun's light, too. Just reflected...like a shadow..._

She imagined black shadows painting themselves across a pale, pale face.

Deciding to think about Yuugi later, she leaped from the roof like a diver into a pool. Her wings pulled her into the air, facing the edges of the city.

_Think I'll go find some...what were they called-seashells? Khonsu likes those...no clue why, but who cares...he likes those __sea__shells..._

000

(1) The quote about talking to oneself was inspired by Phineas Nigellus in J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter and The Order of the __Phoenix_ Not mine, duh...

But also, in this story, vampire fangs are retractable. And vampires are shape shifters in this one, too. It might be just a little while before I update again, I need to get more chapters ready, okay? Thanks.


	4. Seashells?

Disclaimer: They're not mine...I'm writing at 10:30 P.M. I'm not clever with disclaimers past nine...if I am ever clever with them at all...I just don't own YGO or the concept of vampires...or seashells...

I like reviews. They really help me write more, and it lets me know people are interested. Thank you for sticking with this story.

000

**Seashells…?**

"A bad night, I wager?" Yami looked up from the battered couch he was inspecting to the bedraggled, sour-looking Anzu that climbed through the window. Demonic form shaking itself like a dog, she began to rid her skin of all excess water.

He raised his dark eyebrows at her growl. All thoughts of asking about the even-more-viciously ripped couch faded from his immediate train of thinking. A human, dripping Anzu now stood before him, black clothing soaked. She shuddered, flaring her wings in an attempt to dry them. They vanished into her shoulder blades. "What happened to you?" He sniffed the water tentatively. "Ocean water?" he inquired.

She spat a little on the floor, nodding. "Yeah. Wasn't sure how long it'd take to get to the shore."

He looked her over. "Uh...did you visit Yuugi?"

"Yeah. And he was fine, I might add." She shook herself, rubbing her hands up and down her upper arms, wet fabric rubbing irritatingly across her skin. Goose-bumps covered her.

She was used to the cold, but this was really going too far.

Yami appeared at a loss for words. While Anzu focused on wringing out her hair and clothes, he tapped one foot against the ground. "...Is now a bad time to ask how-?"

"He's fine! He's expecting me to visit tomorrow, something I am not certain I'm doing," she snapped. Like a cobra shooting unwarranted venom, she spat out in a vicious snarl. "And don't ask about the seawater!"

He gazed at her quietly.

_"Poor, poor Khonsu! The moon longs to shine as the sun!"_

Anzu lowered her eyes. Yami didn't look hurt, so much as...as though he'd expected her agitation. He often did receive the end of one of her sudden angry surges, didn't he? _Although I suppose...I've done the same__ for him__, haven't I?_

_Not as often as he does for you..._

"What's wrong?"

She mumbled something, giving him a look. Still, she refrained from biting his head off again. Rummaging around in her pocket, she withdrew several, small, hard, shiny objects. Dumping them on the table, she sat down on the ripped up couch, sopping wet clothes and all. "I found a couple of those...what d'you call them...seashells. They're yours, if you want them."(1)

Expression unfathomable, he turned one over with a gentle hand. It was a slender little spiral, a creamy ivory color. Brown swirls colored the spiral. His red eyes softened...just a bit.

"What did Bakura say?" he asked finally. Anzu shrugged. Not bothering to look up through the damp curtain of dark brown hair, she felt his hand on her back.

He liked the seashells. They reminded him of salt, sand...and sun. Licking her lips to rid them of moisture, she found the salty tang clinging to her smooth, clammy skin.

She knew he'd been at the coast when he'd been 'busy.' He just didn't like to say it. Yami was very personal; he kept secrets, unalienable, unreachable secrets that she would never dream of trying to comprehend.

"Who said _he _said anything? Who said I didn't just decide to visit the beach and take a swim?" she asked dully, knowing full well he already knew the answer.

He adopted a thoughtful pose, eyes upwards. "Hm. Well, let' see...you go to the beach-which you hate-and you dive into the cold water-which you hate-and swim around to find seashells. Which you hate. No one else infuriates you so much that you would dive into the ocean." Yami's arms crossed, as they always did when he knew he was right and wasn't backing down.

"Huh. Doesn't mean it was Bakura."

His hard glare softened a little more. "No one else has the guts-or stupidity, depending on how you look at it-to insult me in front of you, nor the ability to insult me so accurately that you would go diving headlong into the sea because of it, to deny the honesty in the insult. What did he say?"

"You need to quit being so intelligent. The usual. What else? He's lucky I don't stake him on sight." He honestly was...psycho little...

"He mocked my interest in humanity?"

"...Sort of." She couldn't say what Bakura had...

Yami seemed to understand despite her lack of explanation. Without her verbal consent, he folded one arm over her shoulders. She leaned on him, expression weary. His white skin made hers seem ruddy.

"I do like seashells. Thank you."

She shrugged, shoulder rubbing against his arm. "Wasn't too far from Yuugi's."

"Only a couple of cities."

There was silence.

"...Anytime, Khonsu. Anytime."

000

"...And Yuugi is expecting you to return?" Yami kicked the couch, encouraging the foot rest to jut out alarmingly. Anzu nodded, wrapping her wings around her a little tighter. Both seated themselves on the same half of the couch, stretched out wearily.

"Uh-huh. Still, I don't know if I'll visit...I'm tired." She didn't blink when Khonsu's white wing draped over them. She did, however, notice with mild interest-and slight envy-that his wing emanated warmth; unlike hers.

"Are you sure it isn't something else?"

"Hm?"

Yami shifted on the couch. "It sounds as though you spoke very openly with this boy. Even as much as you do with me. Does that frighten you?"

He got a blank stare. "And I thought I over-think things? Cripes, Kh-Yami, no."

Yami continued with his original stream of questions. "Why wouldn't you be afraid? You don't want to be friends with this boy because he is human. We are shunned by humanity and in their foolishness they would kill all of us, regardless of our plight."

"Well, Sunny Jim, aren't you chipper? (2) Heck, no, I just don't want to spend time with the kid. Nothing wrong with him or anything, but still..." Anzu trailed off tiredly, leaning her head against his shoulder, aware Yami's collarbone was poking her left temple. He moved a little. They spent a few minutes this way, his chin resting atop her head.

She sat up again, moving away. "I told him to expect me around midnight."

Yami's eyebrows raised a bit. "Sounds like you wanted to visit."

"Oh, I don't know!" Shoving his wing aside, Anzu got up, moodily gazing her shoes. The peaceful moment had vanished. "Look; all I know is that when I'm away from the kid, I could care less about what happens to him. But when I visited him, I felt...bad…for leaving. He seemed so glad I had shown up..."

"And you do not want to betray his trust." She glanced up from her rough, muddy shoes to Yami's eyes. His elbow rested against his knee, eyes absolutely focused. It was that look that no one dared look away from when he spoke. "You feel trusted by him, like there is at least one human that does not hate us for what we are." At this, he got up, shifting his slight weight to his feet.

Anzu gazed at the floor again, quietly. "I don't need any friends other than you. Besides, they aren't as strong as us."

He stepped closer. "You know that's not true. You know they are as-"

"You can't say 'as human as us,'" she said sharply. He fell silent. "But...they do feel like we do. But that doesn't mean I care about any human as much as anyone else I know."

Yami's wing brushed hers. "You cared enough to take him home."

Yes. Yes, she had...

She looked up at him, glare lacking conviction. "Alright. I'll visit him, I know that's what you want. I have no idea why I'm doing it, but I will."

Yami smiled. "Good. It's only fair to him."

"I'd say unfair; he puts up with something that would go feeding-frenzy on him over a cut," Anzu muttered. "Speaking of which, I'm hungry. In related news, did you go hunting or what?"

He glanced aside. "Sorry. I caught nothing appetizing."

She gave him a pitying, if affectionate glance. "Another little girl?"

"Yes, yes, in bed with her teddy...she was four! Who lets a four-year-old walk around at night?" he asked impatiently. "Well, actually, I know another vampire took her in the night..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

Anzu stared. "You didn't."

Yami gave the ceiling an innocent look. "I didn't knock him out if that's what you're thinking..."

_Uh-huh. Right._

Anzu snorted, though with contempt or amusement was debatable. "Are we going blood bank tonight, or what? Or we could fly out to the country, find some livestock, if you're in the mood."

Yami's eyes grew tired. It was such a quick, drastic change that Anzu stared openly. "To be honest, I just don't feel like going out again tonight. I fed a few nights ago...I really don't want to."

Anzu slowly raised her eyebrows. More concern than anything radiated from her features. "Are you sick? Do you feel bad?"

"Just tired..."

"Might be lack of food. We're not meant to go for nights without."

Yami shrugged. He seated himself on the couch again, head against the armrest. "No...I don't feel like going anywhere...that's all..." His eyes softened even more as they half-closed. His wings draped over his form like blankets.

Anzu very carefully laid one hand against his back. He didn't twitch in response, nor sit up. She kneeled next to him, crouching on the floor, so that they were at eye level. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly, eyes focusing on his softly sad features.

"I'm certain." He closed his eyes.

"I'll bring something back, okay?" He didn't answer. Anzu cautiously waved one hand in front of his face. No response, save the soft breaths of sleep. Giving him one more anxious glance, Anzu opened the windows. It was about three at night, brisk and chilly as wind wrapped around her, swirling into the room behind her, buildings boxed together beneath the spacious stars.

Inhaling deeply, Anzu glanced up at the curtains that billowed by the window. She'd never been certain why they'd never thrown out the curtains; neither of them really cared enough. Looking from the curtain to the couch and back again, she slid her claws through the fabric.

_If Bakura saw this, he'd laugh me out of __the vampire regions__. Ah, what do I care...?_

Pulling down the white, slightly ancient curtain, she dropped it over the sleeping form on the couch. He barely twitched in response. Brushing the golden bangs out of his face, Anzu shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you, Yami?" She sighed, one hand against her hip. Anzu turned back to the window with a grim resignation. _Another night out alone..._

Anzu climbed out the window and vanished, leaving him alone in the dark, window clattering shut like a jail cell's door.

000

Author's note: So, is this going alright? Remember, comments boost confidence...yes, this was a bit shorter.

(1) This was inspired by Harry Potter, Amos Diggory saying, "What d'you call them, please-men," or something similar. Not mine. I guess it could also have been inspired by Ariel off "The Little Mermaid"…another thing I do not own.

2) "Sunny Jim" is something Phineas called Harry in Harry Potter. Not mine again...cripes; I need to stop reading so much Harry Potter, don't I?


	5. The Defintion of Promises

Disclaimer: Though a marvelous tale it is, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh; Kazuki Takahashi does. It's probably best I don't own YGO though...or vampires.

000

**The Definition of Promises**

Anzu peered through the window again. Same room, same clutter, same clothes...but no Yuugi. He wasn't under the covers in the bed, wasn't rummaging in the closet, wasn't even playing a one-player game of Tic-Tac-Toe. So...where was he?

She glanced at the clock on the desk. It read 11:52 P.M. Bit early.

Maybe he had forgotten? That was possible...not probable, but possible. Anzu shrugged, eyes glancing over the small, bright little room. Didn't really matter, did it? The only reason she might actually be peeved was that she had risked un-life and dead-limb to come out here, and the boy couldn't bother to even be here? She didn't honestly care.

Really.

Still, she watched the room carefully. She nodded, knowing that Yuugi was well and truly gone. _Well, I tried, and he wasn't here...__can't do anything but try, can I?_

Attempting to quash her wailing conscience, with all its irritating ethics, she stretched. She wasn't going to sit around waiting for the kid to show. Why'd she care? She ought to be concerned with more important things...like getting Khonsu out of his depressed state. _Maybe I could persuade him to get out of the house to see one of those...movie...things. Nice and dark in theaters...or even a drive in, we could change into cats..._

Angel Anzu cut her thoughts off. _You said you'd talk to him! Try to find some compassion in that dried-up old husk of a heart!(1)_

Devil Anzu growled. Anzu tapped nervously against the glass. Staying out in plain nocturnal view was giving her the fidgets. In sheer irritation, she stared around the room through the glass, taking in the sight. Eventually, Anzu observed the desk. She then noticed something she hadn't seen last night.

It was a photo, featuring a woman with short, dark hair and a soft, charming smile. A tall man, hair a deep chestnut color stood by her. There were laughter lines around his eyes and mouth. A small child was nestled in the woman's arms, features round and innocent. He was quite asleep, head against the woman's shoulder. As though protectively, the woman had her arms wrapped tenderly around the child.

So...these were the boy's parents? The photo was rather old...the boy could not have been four in the picture. His eyelashes seemed very dark, contrasting sharply against his pale skin. The golden forelock lying against his forehead twinged something inside her, softening her cold expression.

_He doesn't look very different..._

_And why is this right here? Where he can see it from anywhere? Come to think...he never said anything about his parents...only his Grandfather..._

While she mulled her thoughts over, the doorknob to the room clicked. Bristling like an alarmed cat, she ducked behind the window's border, latching to the roof with her claws. Peering in cautiously, she made no sound as the figure entered the room.

Yuugi seemed more tired than she had seen him before. As he turned to close the door, an old man's voice echoed up the stairs. "Goodnight, Yuugi!"

The boy paused, looking down the stairs. "Goodnight, Grandpa!" he called back, door creaking gently as he closed it.

Yuugi wasn't wearing his jacket; only the white shirt. It was distinctly rumpled, and several new bruises marked his arms, and one was spreading across his face, just below his left eye. Anzu felt a vague twinge of irritation. Who had hit him? Had the Grandfather asked about it? Where was his jacket?

_Why's it my business?_

Shrugging off these questions, Anzu watched as Yuugi seated himself on the bed, rubbing the bruise very gingerly. His eyes seemed so very, very tired and sad for someone so young...his eyelids hooded his eyes like shutters over a bright, bright light. Even so, she could pinpoint every speck of light reflecting out of his eyes.

He winced as he touched the bruise again. She felt some frankly small sympathy for him.

_I'd hate to see him if he ever got bit in the neck...like me..._

The foggy thought hovered in her conscious for a moment, before it vanished. Yuugi didn't move from his spot on the bed, eyes focused on nothing, acquiring a slightly vacant, glassy sheen.

Anzu considered creeping away from the window, unseen, then dismissed the idea. Why bother if she'd come all this way? She delicately laid her claws against the glass and rapped against it, clacking loudly. Yuugi's face jerked up, eyes widening.

Hey, she'd warned him, hadn't she? And it was midnight precisely...punctual.

Yuugi gaped upwards for a moment before taking action. He pointed to the lock, to indicate it was unlatched. Anzu nodded, sliding her talons into the border and prying it open. She dropped inside. Crouching, catlike, on the floor, she straightened to her full, considerable height.

She felt a mild surge of surprise when Yuugi gave that sweet, shy smile. "You came back again." In the way he said it, he just seemed...pleased.

Anzu shrugged, nodding nonchalantly. "I said so, didn't I?"

Yuugi blinked at her, eyes full of simplicity and honesty. "Yeah...but...well, I've...been lied to before..."

Her eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked suspiciously.

Yuugi shrugged those small shoulders. "Just what it means. A lot of people have lied to me."

"What, you mean, normal people?" she asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one foot. Tail twitching expectantly, she watched him as he blinked again.

"Well, yeah. I'm not...you know, I'm kind of..." Yuugi's face flushed red and he became silent. The words "naïve" and "gullible" came to mind.

Anzu uncrossed her arms. "Who's lied to you then?"

Yuugi's blush deepened. "Just...people. And I didn't-you know-I didn't want you to come by if you didn't want to. But I'm glad you did."

Anzu's impatient, harsh glare faded somewhat, a bit of sympathy fighting its way out. "Oh. Well...here I am."

Yuugi nodded. Neither seemed able to say anything. The boy watched her, eyes like pools of intelligent, mellow light. "So..." Anzu began, not so much awkward as agitated, "what did you...you know...want to talk about?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you. I like talking to you."

Tail swaying more persistently, Anzu felt her sullen irritation fade a bit. "You okay then?" she asked. Her eyes flicked over him warily, searching out new bruises again. Automatically, her eyes were magnetically drawn to the bruise blooming across his face. He followed her gaze and quickly put his head in his hand, under the impression of supporting himself with his elbow. Her eyebrows raised.

"Don't bother. I can see it." He lowered his hand, still seated on his bed. He looked away for a moment, then refocused those clear, clear eyes back on her. She glanced away pointedly.

"So they're still picking on you? Those people from school?" He nodded, all pretenses of concealing his bruises dropped. "Are these the same people every day?" she continued. He didn't nod this time, but she felt his uneasy confirmation.

As was her style, Anzu hunted for a subject change. She never dwelt on a subject longer than was necessary. Possibly something she'd picked up from Khonsu when he was impatient. Her attention wavered in the sea of memories, searching vacantly.

Therefore she felt taken aback when Yuugi offered the transfer of topic.

"How have you been?"

She jerked her head towards him. "Eh?"

"How have you been?" he repeated. He waited expectantly.

She closed her mouth, then opened it again. "W-I...I've been okay..." What the heck was that about? "I mean, I worry about Khonsu, but other than stuff like that..."

He blinked curiously. "Khonsu?"

_Dang._ Anzu had not meant to let that slip. "Khonsu's...a friend of mine."

"But isn't Khonsu...the Egyptian god of the moon?" Yuugi asked hesitantly, as though dredging the information up from a deep, dusty file in his memory.

Barely remembered or no, Anzu gave him a peculiar look. "How the heck did you know that?"

Yuugi bent down and rummaged beneath the bed, obviously searching for something. With a grunt, he pulled out an enormous book that made him look more like a grade-schooler than ever. It read 'Egyptology' across the front and binding. "I-I read a lot," he said, coughing slightly on the dust cloud he'd disturbed.

Anzu bemusedly stared at the book. "Yeah, that's just a nickname for him. We call him that for how he looks." When Yuugi did not interrupt, she reluctantly continued, "He's so pale. His skin is pretty much completely white. He hates the name."

"Why?" Yuugi asked, not so much an interruption as a persuasion to continue.

Anzu nearly answered, but bit her tongue at the last moment. "It's..." _Not your business? Not important?_

"...Personal," she said finally. She half-expected him to ask again, curious and wondering. She half-expected to fend off questions, becoming defensive.

Instead, he nodded. "Okay." No pestering. No questioning.

Leaving Anzu a bit bewildered.

Heavy book resting in his small hands, Yuugi waited silently. It was almost as if they took the conversation in grudging turns. Or at least, she did. He seemed perfectly at ease just listening to her. Nor did he seem put-off by the long silences that occurred when she thought. She, on the other hand, was unnerved. Most humans were just so...so _noisy_ that they wouldn't sit still and listen. Nothing else could get a word in edgewise. The tables were so drastically turned in the situation that she frankly had no idea what to do.

"Are you very good friends?" Yuugi asked, interrupting her rather jumbled train of thought. "That is, if...you know, if it's personal, I understand."

He was speaking so carefully, like the conversation was something delicate and fragile that could break at one mispronounced syllable. Like the entire thing would shatter if everything wasn't just so. Each little piece of the puzzle of speech had to fit perfectly.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are. We've been friends the past...sixty years, I think." At this, Yuugi's eyes grew larger.

"Oh...uh, I'm sorry to ask...I mean, if...well...how old...are you, exactly?" His tone was polite, awkward, slightly intimidated.

"I'm...hm, let's see...add about twenty..." she mused aloud, counting off on her claws, thoughtfully gazing at the ceiling. "I'm about...I think I've got this...two hundred and thirty years old. Give or take a decade, can't be sure; we don't celebrate birthdays...or deathdays...(2)"

Yuugi blinked several times. "Um...well...you look really good, then."

She gave a faint smirk. "How would you know? This isn't my real form. I could look like a hag for all you know. For all I know even, no mirrors, remember?"

Yuugi blushed again. "Well, I meant...y'know."

"No. No, I don't know." She noticed with amusement this made his face flush redder. Leaving the subject there, she cast about for another subject, picking up where her train of thought had last been heading. Her mind landed on the previous night. Something she'd thought...about promises...

"Here's an odd question," she said suddenly. Yuugi looked up, bewildered. "What would you say is the definition of a promise?"

Yuugi blinked. Then he blinked again. "Pardon?"

Amusement fading, Anzu began to feel slightly foolish. Why'd she gone and asked him something like that? "What's the definition of a promise? What do you think?"

"I...I don't understand. Do you mean like what a promise is?"

"Sure."

"Well..." Yuugi scratched his head in thought. Anzu waited, sheepishly. "I think-I think a promise is...something you need to keep."

She said nothing. This was obvious.

"If-If you tell someone something...then you should mean it. Like you." Yuugi looked up at her.

Anzu froze. "...Excuse me?"

Yuugi glanced at the heavy book still in his arms. "You told me you'd take me home, when we first met. You did. You told me you'd come back. And you did." At this, he finally looked back up at her. "And...and you told me you wouldn't hurt me. And you didn't. You keep your word. You're...you're very honest. My Grandpa says that those kinds of people make good friends."

He thought her...honest...?

And sincere...

_Those kinds of people make good friends..._

Anzu gazed at him, as though seeing him in a newer, more painful light. "Then a promise is a sincerity? A truth?"

He nodded. "I see..."

Anzu turned to the clock. "I think I need to leave, Yuugi. I need to head back before sunrise." Her conscience didn't wail about the lie. For once, it was quite silent.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "Okay, I understand."

She nodded. "I've been here too long as it is anyway. It isn't safe, for you or me." She'd only been there half an hour. But he didn't question. He merely nodded.

Without even a goodbye, Anzu opened the skylight. A cool waft of air swirled into her lungs coaxingly. It was intoxicatingly reminiscent of the winter air, pulling her from the building into freedom.

Yuugi shivered.

She turned back to him for a moment. "Farewell then," she said finally. He nodded, shoulders trembling at the cold shock that surged eagerly into the room, sapping its warmth. She climbed out the window and readied her wings.

"Anzu!" Yuugi called her name. Anzu glanced back in, not sure whether to be curious or angry. "Will you...will you visit...sometime soon?" he asked at last.

She watched him. It would have been a lie to say she hadn't expected this. A great part of her wished to tell him 'no,' flatly and cruelly, like the thorn on the rose that stung and caused enough snap to push something away. It would have been like a whip, cracking across the innocent question and request, tearing its sweet innocence into ripped, snarled shreds. Anzu could imagine the hurt, if expectant look on his face, if she refused, snapping at what tendrils of hope he managed to cling to.

Anzu compared it to the gentle, pleading expression that currently faced her, looking all at once too hopeful and too hurt to bear. It all came back to that gentle expression.

Well, what was she supposed to say? She couldn't keep coming back...but...

_Dangit._

000

Anzu didn't head back home. She didn't feel like it. Instead, she aimed herself towards the coast, knowing it would be quiet this late at night, unless some ga-ga couple was out late and kissing without shame. If so, it would provide a laugh. If not...she needed to think.

As she flew, landscape rolling under her like a camera panning from a helicopter, Anzu barely flapped her wings, air currents buffeting her towards the clouds. It made flight easy, which did not help her troubled thoughts. The effort wasn't enough to distract her in the slightest.

_Why'd I say __'__yes__'__ to the kid? Honestly, I've been around long enough not to care about anything besides myself or Khonsu, and then this kid screws it all up. Not like I care or anything__, but still..._

_Must have been those eyes...well, next time I'll tell him no, properly.__ (3)_

_Oh, sure you will..._ Angel Anzu whispered, the slightest hint of a smug tone in her voice. Devil Anzu merely scowled, muttering under her breath.

The coast loomed up quickly. Before she landed, she considered picking up another shell or two. _Nah, can't have Khonsu thinking I've gone that soft..._

_Maybe _Yuugi _likes __sea__shells? _Angel Anzu had her hands folded innocently behind her back.

Anzu snorted. Then, she relented and scooped a shell or two from the rough, sandy beach. The water stretched out infinitely, softly lapping the shores painted cobalt and silver by the moon's pale glow.

She chanced a look up the sands before settling her wings entirely. And was immediately grateful she had. A lone figure was standing not ten yards from her, boots unfit for the sifting grains beneath their feet. Assuming her human form-including the lack of wings-Anzu gazed at this still silhouette, absolutely silent in her observations. They did not hear her.

Yami was gazing at the water, eyes focused on something she could not see. Or, more than likely, they were not focused at all. No matter what, his eyes had always had that intent, glaring, focused look. Now, their hard, wry expression seemed softened with want, with longing. His form cast an angled shadow along the sand.

His wings were gone, no doubt to gain the most human appearance he could. The black and the white contrasted so sharply, he looked like some porcelain doll, features vibrant, clothes vibrant, but flesh pale and almost fake. His expression seemed so vaguely lost that Anzu had to wonder how long he'd been standing there.

He lowered himself into a sitting position on the sand. After a moment, he laid down on the ground, fully and wearily. This was so out of character for him, Anzu did not know what to think.

It made him seem different. Instead of being stiff, so strong and immovable and unchangeable, like a mountain made of granite, those hard expressions melted into a soft face, surprisingly vulnerable and delicate. It felt so very weird to see him lying on the sand, like a child or an innocent creature that it disturbed her to no end. He seemed so at peace...so very gentle and quiet...it showed something new and strange about him, something she never saw.

No...she could not say never...there were times. When she flew out to get shells just because, or when she'd come back in a temper and he was the quiet one on the edge of her aggravated anger. Whenever she woke up after falling asleep on the couch by accident and found him sitting right next to her, securely and warmly, she felt some awkward tenderness she couldn't explain.

She felt something similar now. He was so untouchably pure looking...

The image of an animal, bound and tethered, being slaughtered quickly appeared in her mind's eye, sickening her. She shook her head firmly and crossed the sands like silk over water.

He did not stir when she sat next to him. He lay on his side, and she could see the tears and rips in the back of his shirt all too clearly. With no reluctance, none at all, she reached out and stroked where she knew his spine was.

He twitched in response, eyes opening. "Hey," she said simply. Her fingers continued the stroking motion.

He closed his eyes again. "What do you want?"

"Nice to talk to you, too." There was a pause.

"How long...were you here?"

"Long enough, Yami. Long enough." He didn't respond as she stroked his back. But neither did he tell her to stop. It was shockingly embarrassing for both of them, in some way, and yet not embarrassing in the slightest. It was some unspoken symbol, some consent, that Anzu did not feel the need to move away.

Yami didn't like to be touched. It was something important if he let anyone touch him of their own accord. It made no sense to Anzu, since he never had any hatred for touching her shoulders in a stabilizing, comforting way. He just...didn't want to be the vulnerable one, she assumed. The one to cry.

"This is where you've been coming." A statement.

"Yes." A fact.

Anzu removed her hand as he shifted, this time onto his back. He gazed at her quietly, eyes a steady stream of a numb sensation, like he couldn't care. Mimicking him, Anzu settled on her back, eyes focused upwards. "This'd be an interesting flight experiment, eh? Flying on your back?"

He too looked up. "There are a lot of them...aren't there?"

"More than what we see. City lights drown them out, they're so far off."

"I have heard that the only stars we can see are stars that are already dead. We are only now catching their brightest light, and someday, that distant light will fade."

Anzu turned her head to look at him. "So, only in death can we see the beauty?"

He nodded, but very faintly. "It would appear that way."

"Yeah. It would."

Neither said anything more for a moment. "...How is the boy? Yuugi?"

She shrugged. "He's okay." Another silence came. "I'm visiting again tomorrow," she added. The loathing and reluctance in her tone had faded...just a little.

He looked up at her, supporting himself on his elbows. "And what, pray tell, has brought about this sudden change of heart?" he asked, eyebrows raised slightly.

In spite of herself, Anzu felt a faint smirk playing on the corners of her mouth. "I guess you could say...I've figured out...the definition of 'promise.'"

"Do you like this definition?" She looked at him, faintly amused. He always knew. Even on his mellow, serene face, she could detect some faint humor.

"Let's not get carried away, shall we?"

000

Well, here's another chapter. I realize that everything may be a bit...vague. Things will pick up in a bit, fear not. I'm hoping to elaborate more on the vampires soon...maybe Anzu and Yuugi will develop a stronger friendship soon...

...Although things might pick up faster with REVIEWS!!! Please, if you're reading this, if you'd send in a suggestion or a comment, it would help me a LOT. Thank you.

(1) In "The Last Unicorn,"-which I do not own-Mommy Fortuna refers to her heart as a dried-up old husk. Come to think, I'm not certain vampires have real hearts in the sense...well, they'll be a bit dry after about 230 years, won't they?

(2) 'Deathday' is something ghosts celebrate in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. It seems vampires would not be a celebratory type, particularly of the day they died.

(3) Yuugi once says in the original "Shadow Games" Japanese animation something along the lines of turning down Risa-chan properly. This inspired the comment. The animation was never released in America.


	6. Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own them…ah well…

To the little vampire lover, thank you very, very much for reviewing, it means a lot to me. I'll try to write some fiction about the Little Vampire, but I need to watch the movie again, it's been so long...I really like that movie. Thanks again!

**Eyes**

_A soft sound, beating wings, pounded dully against her painful ears. The thing was flying around and around a giant stone monument, up and up, climb never-ceasing. It just kept climbing and climbing, cloaked in the twilight and stars, air chilling colder as the thing flew above the trees. Trees, trees, mountains and stone, all the eye could see was an endless forest and wasteland. Would this spiraling thing never end?_

_A hole was gaping in the side of the stone. No…the hole, the gap, was cut perfectly, an elegant window. The spiral building was a tower, a tower that reached into the freezing heavens._

_She cursed the cold. But the thing relished it._

_A gap was broken into the ceiling of the tower. Timbers and bricks were revealed, snapped in half as though from some brutal force. The thing smirked. It slid through the hole easily, dust hovering before it sank to the ground._

_The thing stood in a small, old room. A plain bed was stowed in the corner__, a richly embroidered blanket covering it. From the dust layers upon it, it hadn't been used in weeks. Frost was creeping up from the lowest parts of the cloth. A delicate, silver-bordered mirror rested next to it. The thing paused; it half-wished it had a reflection. Various other objects littered the floor, including books and puzzles, all untouched._

_By the window, draped in white curtains, a small seat rested, reminding her of the kind of couch psychiatrists used, only smaller. It was made of soft, gray cloth and a dark oak wood._

_On this couch, another figure was seated. Soft, velvety black wings sprouted from its shoulders. They weren't typical wings, all rough and leathery. They looked soft, like a velvet blanket, a baby bat's kind of wings._

_She found herself wanting to stroke one, just to see what it felt like._

_A black jacket covered the figure, tears for the wings ripped along the back. All it wore was black.__ Its face was toward the window, hidden from her view._

_It was still as the creature came up behind it. The thing seated itself next to the figure, slowly. It reached out with a skeletal, scaly arm and touched the figure's shoulders._

_DON'T TOUCH THEM!!! She felt the boiling, raging, scalding hate, the jealous insanity, the _envy_rip through her. Some selfish raging protection clawed at her insides, ripping at her to get out, its ferocity savage._

_The claws of the thing rested easily on the figure's shoulde__rs. It shifted very slightly._

_"When did you last move?"_

_The figure seemed to blink before answering, voice soft and quiet. "I…don't know."_

_The thing smirked again. "You should not count yourself among the cursed, little one. You are immortal."_

_The figure closed its eyes, weary and defeated. "What do you want?"_

_"Merely to talk. You used to be so fond of visits, after all…"_

_The figure shuddered. "Just leave me alone…please."_

_"I think not. I find tormenting you quite interesting. I've not seen angel tears, after all. Still, it isn't so difficult…you could easily be freed…"_

_"Please." The eyes closed. "I…I want to go home. Please, I want to leave."_

_"Sorry," it said in a gentle, simpering voice. "But you have no home but with us. We are your family now…_I_ am your family now…"_

_The figure shuddered. It pulled away weakly. "Leave me alone, please…"_

_"You cannot run from me…the truth is so. You are no __mortal; w__hy do you cling to such foolishness?"_

_The figure's eyes closed again, shuttering in defeat. It turned away, head dropping slightly. A faint clink echoed. Dimly, she recognized a collar attached to the figure's neck. Beneath it hung a chain, weighing the metal down._

_A long, dark finger extended and slid the collar up an inch. Two faded __bite __marks bloomed there, like a smudged__ charcoal-drawn__ picture. "Poor little one. Ah well…you will see in time…"_

_She felt herself staring hard at the figure, struggling to see it. So coated in shadow…_

_Eyes. Red eyes, with gray swirling in them miserably, like rainwater down a drain, translucent and empty. Red eyes echoing with aching desire, for bright sunlight, for warmth and for the day…_

_"No."_

_She felt herself screaming. Not in terror, nor pleading, but rage, unadulterated and pure rage, wanting to rend the monster limb from limb for whatever it had done. LET THEM GO LET THEM GO LET THEM GO!!!_

000

"Go…Let go…"

"I would if you would wake up! Wake up, you idiot!"

"LET GO!!!"

"FINE!" A hard shove found Anzu falling off the closet hanger with a thud and an oath. Groaning, Anzu rubbed her head, feeling a bump rising there. She looked up, glaring.

Yami was looking at her very huffily, wings tightly drawn about himself. "What was that for?" Anzu asked indignantly.

"For yelling like a maniac and trying to attack me! What else!?" he shot back. Anzu blinked, focusing her muggy gaze on him fully. Long, red marks were blooming like scarlet roses across his wings.

Her fury subsided into an honest guilt. "I did that to you?" she asked, eyebrows knitting with confusion.

Yami apparently bit back a retort for a sharp comment, for it took him a moment to speak. Perhaps he'd expected a furious shout. Eyes narrowing very slightly at her abashed expression, he said cautiously, "It's not that bad. You started thrashing and screaming and your claws hit me."

"Well, let me look at them; you can't have lame wings," she continued, tone growing sharper. She struggled to hide the concerned tone and tried to get herself back into her normal, slightly agitated self.

Yami reluctantly unfolded his wings, fists gripping the bar from which he hung. He swung himself up and slid off the bar with an athletic grace she wished she could match. His wings folded to let him out of the closet. He stretched one out for her to inspect.

The soft black wing made her frown slightly, but other than her brows lowering even more, her reaction was predictable. "This one's okay. The scratches'll heal on their own." She inspected the other one with just as much care. "Okay, you're fine…"

Yami closed the wings, blinking in a tired fashion. "Did you have a fit or something? You seemed angry. Or upset. Whichever term you prefer."

She shrugged, chancing a look out the window, withdrawing sharply with a hiss. "Dang. Late afternoon."

"Yes. And I would like to go back to sleep, unless you intend on attacking me again. In which case, I will sleep on the couch."

Anzu blearily glanced at the covered window. "I don't know…I mean, I didn't mean to go crazy. I just got so mad…"

"At?"

"I don't know…" she mumbled, trying and failing to climb onto the bar. Yami gave her a half-amused, half-exasperated look as she hit the floor. He knelt and lifted her, one arm around her waist and the other around her knees. She hissed in irritation as he turned her upside down and placed her on the bar.

"Thanks…" she growled.

"A pleasure to be of assistance." Yami then turned to the couch and laid down. His eyes closed within seconds.

Anzu gave his sleeping form a long look before pulling the door closed, trying to understand what had happened in the dream to make her go so crazy. She'd seen a figure…and some monster thing…

_Eyes._The thought flashed white-hot and painful across her mind, somewhere around the back of own eyes. It felt like a bad migraine.

_Ugh…_

Anzu closed her eyes, wishing her eyes would stop aching. _It was a dream…a dumb dream that made no sense__. It was__ completely normal…if irritating…I wouldn't have been able to really hurt Khonsu, anyway…_

She still felt a degree of guilt that she could not shrug off. Khonsu's wing wounds bloomed fresh and real in her mind. _It's okay, he's okay…just get some sleep, this'll all be fine in the evening…_

Anzu did not sleep for another hour. She was too busy staring at the claw marks she'd left on the inside of the door.

000

The dream did not come again. The rest of the day passed peacefully enough, the only sound coming from Khonsu's rustling wings as he moved in his sleep. Anzu fidgeted a bit, wishing she could stay still. _How the heck can Khonsu sleep so easily? _Her thoughts were muzzy, even exhausted.

Come to think…how could he sleep at all? He'd not left for nearly two days…he seemed so depressed. What was wrong with him? The past few times she'd gone and visited Yuugi, she'd checked the coast to see if Khonsu had returned. He hadn't. Every time she came back, he'd been either sleeping uneasily or just thinking, eyes more vacant than she'd ever seen them.

_I hope he's not sick,_ Anzu thought, a slight frown appearing. _When has he ever acted like this?_

She couldn't think of one time. Considering she'd seen him when he was about three, it was a small surprise…come to think, she didn't know whether he'd been born a vampire or bitten…some best friend she was…

She thought back, memories lingering.

_The __small c__hild looked__ about with an eerie intelligence, skin white and eyes scarlet.__ Tiny wings __sprung __from his shoulders, about the size of an eagle's. Miniature fangs gave him __a savage look, but almost helpless__. He never cried, always observing everything with absolute focus and sharp wit._

_He clutched a tiny stuffed bat toy, never letting it out of his sight._

He'd been awfully cute as a kid…man, better hope he never heard her talking like that, he'd go crazy on her…

Anzu smirked. Although his intelligence and attitude made him seem at least as old as her, the truth was he was only about seventy-three, give or take a year. She rarely reminded him of this, but she was more than a century older than he.

Might explain why he was a bit mellower.

Still, the red, haunting eyes followed her, never leaving her thoughts alone. _I need to quit hanging around humans. It does things to me… (1)_

Not that she spent more time than she had to with Yuugi. She would stop by, talk, and leave. It was hardly a conversation, as Yuugi would sit completely still, listening to her talk. He spoke when she asked him a direct question, and he absolutely lit up when she spoke of something new.

It was so weird. Most of the time, she couldn't wait to leave.

And yet, each time, he asked her to return. And each time, she looked back, ready to tell him 'no,' that she wanted nothing but to leave and not come back. And each time, she saw gentle, pleading eyes looking up at her, so direct and pure that she had to stare at him for several moments. Reflected in those eyes she saw a black creature that made all others scream and run, yet he begged her to return.

And each time, she agreed. The word 'no' just wouldn't come.

It wasn't that she didn't like Yuugi well enough. He was just…just…

They had nothing in common, nothing. He was honest, she was sarcastic. He was sweet, she was bitter. He was kind, she was cruel. His heart was beating; hers wasn't.

A friendship made to last? Yep; complete with a foundation of mud.

But every night, without fail, he was waiting up to see her, completely awake. Every time she lit down in the room, he brightened, a joy so easily ignited. And every time she left, the bright flare of happiness dimmed to a drop of sorrow.

Once, he'd looked so downcast, she'd actually considered staying longer. Giving this helpful, kind little suggestion the boot, she'd left.

And in a way, she felt terrible for it.

Anzu shut her eyes tightly. Sometimes, she felt so very tired that even closing her eyes was too difficult. Being still was just difficult, when every bit of strength was gone.

Despite this, she told herself firmly, _I'll tell him this time that I can't come back. It's too dangerous; it's not right, anything. Just say 'no.'_

000

An eye. It was an eye, edges rimmed with red, bloodshot and insane. Every few seconds it twisted and rolled, staring in every direction.

A faint chuckle. Malice or mirth could not be distinguished. "She wants angel tears."

The voice was rough, echoing, completely, abnormally dark. The eye rolled more.

"She wants the tears, the Lady does. Will she claim them, or will Inbetween not allow it? Even, now, the dead heart warms…"

"The Lady is strong though. The moon aches and cries. Shadows, will you forever be dark?" The dark chuckles spilled and wracked into the air.

Then, with a sane, almost empathetic voice, it continued softly, "Will you let her, Inbetween? Will you give her the tears? The angel tears?" With a sigh, the eye closed, a final sane thought drifting in…

"Will you give an angel wings of velvet?"

000

(1) Quoting Gill from Finding Nemo. "Fish aren't meant to live in a tank…it does things to you." Not mine!


	7. Seen, Not Pitied

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Short, sweet, and to the point.

Thank you to Deviousdragon and the little vampire lover for reading and reviewing this story. You guys rock.

000

**Seen, Not Pitied**

Winter gradually lessened in its cold, howling, windy nights. As the cold season drew to a close, less and less hot cocoa was put on the stove, less and less scarves were donned, and less and less people were confined to bed for the flu.

Anzu also found herself still visiting Yuugi Mutou.

She couldn't tell him no; not that cruelly. And every time she tried to muster up the cold anger and indifference she treated almost all others with, the hopeful flicker in his eyes melted the resistance like ice cream in the desert.

So she went back. And he kept talking to her, and - most reluctantly - she responded. After a time, her attempted refusals faded a bit, and she found herself – once or twice – waiting quite peaceably to visit.

She was also disgusted to find that she _wasn't_ disgusted at this reaction. In fact, she often began to enjoy the visits.

Not that she'd admit it.

Yami didn't seem to mind when she left. She didn't know what he did with his time, but she hoped he was finding something to do. Every time she asked, he shook his head and refused to say anything.

Still, Anzu considered herself and Yuugi as something less than friends. Acquaintances, perhaps, but friends? Never.

Yuugi came home with more and more bruises. She found herself growing more and more agitated. He never mentioned them, even though his fair skin seemed to become more mottled by the day.

"It ruins your looks," she commented once. "Ruins your facial features." His blush had turned him completely red, mumbling incoherently and scuffing his feet against the floor.

She'd almost found it amusing until she remembered that when a human blushed, it meant a great deal of blood colored their skin.

She'd left rather quickly.

But no, they weren't really friends. She didn't really ask about the bullies, or school, or anything else. It was still foreign to her mind that he might like her at all. No, they were barely friends, if anything. She could have cared less about Yuugi Mutou. He could have been beat up for all she cared.

Really.

000

It wasn't like him to be late.

Anzu observed the room, watching the desk, the bed, everything that had become so familiar to her over the past month. The bed was hardly tidy, pajamas hanging in the closet, one puzzle from the other night left out. The lamp flickered, as though exhausted from its use. Perhaps he'd forgotten it that morning?

The door remained immovably closed. Her tail tapped against the roof impatiently. It made a soft thumping noise, only irritating her more.

He'd ben fine last night.

_Where was he?_

Apparently, the Grandfather was wondering the same thing. Several times, he paced up the stairs, short, stocky form appearing in the doorway more and more frequently, as though he thought Yuugi might somehow appear out of nowhere, smiling the way he did. Sometimes he paced, sometimes he left immediately, until at last he didn't return within fifteen minutes.

Anzu glared at the window. Finally, she slid her claws underneath it and pried it painfully apart. Her claws dug into the wood, but she ignored the scratches she left. She slid inside, and for the first time crept out the door, watching in silence from the stairs.

The Grandfather was on the phone. Yuugi had explained it to her; not that she hadn't known what it was- she just didn't spend too much time around appliances any more.

_Yuugi ought to get a…__what was it? Cell__ phone, yeah, that was it…_

Anzu couldn't imagine herself with one of those crazy little things.

She cocked her head to the side, catlike ears flattening. There was a voice on the other end, and it sounded urgent.

The Grandfather's face didn't change at all. He reminded her of a sculpture, face impassive and steel. Or perhaps stone, despite the bushy eyebrows and whiskers. He hung up on the phone and left the room, a faint jingle emanating from the game store door.

Without another thought, Anzu climbed back onto the roof, extended her wings and flew after the tiny car he drove. She had no idea where he was going.

And she honestly didn't care.

000

The school was big. Well, not absolutely huge, but fairly big. As far as she knew of schools.

Alright she was guessing, who cared?

She skirted the outside of the school, observing the walls. She perched on the edge of the building, looking for all the world like a slender stone gargoyle.

The Grandfather was there. Someone was talking to him at the front door, looking very nervous and worried. They were going inside, but even as the door closed she faintly heard…

"…Have no idea who did it, but-"

The Grandfather's hot rebuke was muffled by the door closing. Anzu cursed softly.

_What was going on?_

She couldn't follow through the door. It wasn't a home, but the rules still applied.

_Dangit._

Her wings slid open and she flew on a current of air to the other side of the school. Crawling along the wall like a lizard, she tilted her head, listening intently. Windows, windows, was there no end of windows? Still, she could take an open one as a nonverbal invitation, couldn't she?

Digging her claws into the stony brick, Anzu stopped as she heard from inside a woman, speaking.

"Lucky he wasn't hurt worse, he is. Poor thing, he's been asleep since this afternoon?"

Another voice, but more official, kind but intelligent came next. Anzu could _hear_ her nod. "No bones are broken, but there might be mild concussion. It almost looks as if they threw him against the wall."

Finding the open window, Anzu focused on the conversation more. She hung just above the window, out of the light pouring from inside. Her tail dangled down, just out of sight.

The other woman let out a soft gasp, perhaps in pity. "Oh! But he's so little…how could they? Oh, four against one, he was probably attacked right after school…poor little thing, how could they do that to him? What did he do to them? What did Yuugi ever do to them?"

Anzu felt her mind stop. It struggled to piece this information together. The women were speaking again, but her ears were buzzing. _Yuugi? Hurt? But…who…?_

"Do they know who did it?"

A frustrated sigh echoed from inside. "No, they don't. It could be anyone, anyone at all. No one will ever sit near him, they all pick on him. He doesn't have any friends, unless you count that Jonouchi boy…"

Anzu blinked, hearing the door inside clatter shut. The voices faded away.

_Yuugi…?__ He's…hurt…?_ Someone actually HURT Yuugi? SOMEONE had actually had it in them to HURT him?

There was no rage to her mind…just confusion. _Someone could actually…hurt Yuugi? They had enough hate to hurt him? HIM, of all people? _

That was like…like…hurting Yuugi wasn't…it…who…?

A numb sensation in her limbs, Anzu slipped into the window. She didn't really register what the room looked like, although pale walls and a tile floor would always stay in the memory. The dark demon form slipped away, a human standing where a monster had.

Anzu stared at the small bad beneath the windows. _Yuugi…?_

It was him. It was obviously him, but he was different. So, so different…

Bruises and scratches peppered his features. His clothes were ripped and torn, and a bandage was wrapped around his forehead. His face was so still, but in a permanent, pained frown. Anzu dumbly reached out with her cold hand, blindly running her fingers over the bandage.

She wasn't outraged. Or upset. Just bewildered. If she…a monster…had been unable to hurt him…what human could possibly do this to him? What kind of _anything_ could do this to him? What had he done…?

_Nothing._ He hadn't deserved this then? They'd just hit him and hurt him because…because…

_Just because._

Anzu stared, fingers trailing confusedly through the messy gold bangs against the bandage. He twitched, flinching.

_"Almost looks as if they threw him against the wall…"_

_Why? Even-even Bakura wouldn't-_

_Oh, wouldn't he?_

_He's hurt Khonsu…Khonsu was hurt…weren't we talking about Yuugi?_

_Is there that much difference? Yes…_

_"Those kinds of people make good friends…" The kind you trust?__ Why do you trust-?_

_"I owe you my life. I think that's enough reason to trust someone, don't you?"_

_Because you owe them? You trust because you owe them?_

_If I trust you…do I owe you?_

Anzu blinked. She was sitting on the infirmary bed, next to him, stroking his forehead, just like she did for Khonsu. His face was different from Khonsu's…it wasn't all angled and sharp and strong, not a handsome build. No, it was…soft. His skin was smooth, face gently rounded with a child-like air of innocence…

He looked so helpless, lying there on that bed, covers drawn up to his chin. Somehow, her mind drifted to Yami, lying on the coast, looking so very, very tired. So very, very sad.

Was their pain so different?

As she drew her nails under his chin, he stirred. Anzu stared for a moment. _Yuugi?_

_Hurt._

Her eyes narrowed. She lowered her face an inch, looking directly at the boy. "Yuugi," she said sharply.

His eyes barely opened, fluttering. He stared at her, eyes glazed and unfocused. He blinked, eyes directing onto hers. They widened, reflecting every lamp and light in the room in their shining depths. Weakly struggling to sit up, he shook his head slightly.

"Yuugi." Her eyes glittered like a crocodile's. He stared at her, blinking. "Who did this to you?"

His eyes grew larger, as if in faint recognition. "A-Anzu?"

His voice was so faint…so weak…was it really the shy tone she'd heard so much before? And why was he so shocked?

"Y-You're-?" He reached out with one hand and his fingers, trembling, made contact with her face. _Wake up. You're in human form, idiot._

With more vise than she intended, Anzu gripped his wrist. "Yuugi. Who. Did. This?" With every word, her fist tightened.

He stared at her, eyes barely showing him acknowledging the pain. "I-I don't know…th-they came so fast, I-"

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." A dim, frightened light appeared in his eyes. Why-?

She stared at her fist, clenching his hand. How hard was she holding him? Anzu released his hand, feeling a sick lurch at the red marks. He pulled his hand away, not quickly. But not slowly, either.

"Yuugi, who did this? Tell me, _now_."

He blinked again and again. "Anzu, don't hurt them, please."

_What?_

_WHAT!?!?_

They'd-they'd hurt him! And he-!

"Yuugi-they _hurt_ you! They hurt _you_! They attacked you, bruised you, _hurt_ you, and you don't want revenge!?" Anzu's voice was a snarl.

He lowered his eyes. "No. Anzu, please…I don't want anyone hurt…not because of me…"

Anzu was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth, then closed it. "Yuugi…you…"

He looked up. "Please?" That pleading, begging look.

_Had he looked up at those that beat him with those same, piteous eyes? Those eyes that bespoke his soul__, his pain. __Had they SEEN those eyes and laughed? Had they SEEN those eyes and struck?_

_Had they SEEN those eyes, and not PITIED?_

She swallowed with difficulty. "Yuugi, who did this? _Tell me_."

He shut his eyes. "One-one was a hall monitor…his name is Ushio."

Oh, a hall monitor? What a lovely justice system.

She turned to the window. Black flesh crept around her, darkness coalescing into her dark form. Yuugi stared at her, as though unsure whether to flinch away or move closer in fascination.

She growled, claws clenching the window, digging into the stone. That rage, pumping through her, it was adrenaline, it was raw, it was power. It was energy, suffusing her limbs and building through her muscles. It was energy to rip, to tear, to _kill_.

"Anzu." She looked down, at that face. He was barely standing, trembling where he stood, limbs shaking like they'd fallen asleep. His hands cupped one of her own, claws and all.

"Please." He stumbled, against her dark form.

Without thinking, she ducked enough to grab him, and lowered him gently to the ground, body limp and exhausted.

_I think that nurse needs to check more carefully…this isn't a mild concussion…_

She slid her claws under him, lifting him onto the bed. There was no resisting movement.

_Ushio._The name rang like a brass bell, a warning, a jangling, clanging alarm bell that needed to be destroyed. Curling back her thin lips into a snarl, her fangs slid forth and she vanished out the window, just before the door clattered open.

The nurse never would know where the jagged, cracked mars in the wall had come from.

000

Hm…not sure if this is a cliffie…sure is suspenseful! Review, please!


	8. To Be a Man

Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. That's…pretty much it.

Thank you all for reading this.

000

**To Be ****a**** Man**

_Ushio. _The name blazed white-hot in her mind. Whatever pushed her wings, whatever fueled her flight, it was something she'd never quite felt, something other than the rage she'd felt.

_When I find him…_

Her wings pumped faster. Tail whipping back and forth, it guided her flight over the city.

_Okay, okay, wait a minute!_ The little devil had made a comeback. _This is completely stupid! You don't even care about the kid, remember? And you don't know what__ this Ushio thug looks like! So__ what are you doing flying off like an idiot?_

_She's _doing_ the right thing!_ Angel Anzu's hands were on her hips, glaring. _She's going to go and make sure none of these people ever hurt Yuugi again. After she scares them off-_

_Whoa, whoa, SCARES? She's not just going to SCARE them if she's going after them at all._ Devil Anzu crossed her arms.

Angel Anzu blinked. _But she can't-NO. No, killing won't help. It will put her on a level more hateful and terrible than theirs!_

_I thought you WANTED her to go after them!_

_I want her to do the RIGHT THING!_

Anzu listened to the two sides of her brain argue. She barely saw where she was flying, in anger and bewilderment, trying to choose a side.

Something large and white hurtled into her with several leathery thumps. She yelled, then lurched backwards. "Watch it!" she hissed.

"_You _watch it." The white being glared right back. Then, Anzu blinked.

"Khonsu?"

"Anzu?"

She stared at him, hovering with slow wing beats. "What are you doing here?" she asked uncomfortably.

He blinked, eyes a red and amber mixture in this form. "Hunting. Why are you here? I thought you were going to visit Yuugi?"

She scowled, lips twisting darkly over her fangs. Shadows evaporated off her form, leaving her an angry-looking girl, suspended by black wings.

Yami transformed as well, moonlight shading his form. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Do you know of a kid named Ushio?"

His eyebrows arched. "What? No, I don't."

She cursed quietly. Yami's eyebrows rose again. "Such language. Why? What's wrong?"

She growled, eyes gazing down at the city. There were hundreds of people down there…how she could find the one…?

Yami watched as she observed the city. "Yuugi's been hurt," Anzu said flatly.

His hard eyes softened slightly. "What?" he asked, a bit bewildered.

"Some idiots ganged up on him after school. He got beat up, pretty badly."

"I thought you said you didn't think anyone could ever hurt him?" Yami questioned, those eyes following her every movement. To his apparent surprise, her glower cooled.

"This isn't the first time he's been hit. It's just the first time it's been bad enough for him to admit it. He was in that school infirmary." She lowered herself several feet, until she landed on the building below them. He followed.

"Then why aren't you watching over him?"

Her tone became cold. "I'm looking for the kids that did this to him."

Khonsu's eyes widened a fraction, then they narrowed. "Anzu, you can't kill them."

"Why not?" she growled.

"It will not undo the damage. Also, it will lead the others of our kind to believe that you are on friendly terms with humans. Do you have _any_ idea what they would do to you?" At this, his hands were on her shoulders, tight and firm.

"I'm not letting them get away with it. I _can't_."

He frowned, as though exasperated. "Anzu, I thought you didn't even _like_ the human. You said you couldn't care less-"

"Well, maybe I LIED, alright? Maybe I lied!" Anzu felt her face go warm, or at least as warm as it had been in a while. Yami blinked at her outburst. His eyes glittered as his eyelashes closed. He let go of her.

"Khonsu?"

"I see." His voice was soft. "So…you lied."

Anzu shrugged uneasily. This was awkward. "I guess…yeah."

"To me?" She couldn't answer.

"Khonsu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" she fumbled for the right words. "I don't know what's going on with me lately. I mean, when I saw Yuugi…he was hurt so bad…I just…lost it. And I _have_ to get revenge on these guys, I _have_ to."

"From whence did this sudden burst of altruism come forth?" he asked sardonically. He paced to the edge of the building, observing the ground.

She followed him. "Like I know." She too gazed at the ground, the streets, congested with cars and lights, despite the late hour. Khonsu's eyes reflected every little pinpoint of light, eyes like red paint, freshly daubed on a canvas.

"I just couldn't believe…that anyone had the cruelty to _do_ that to him. I mean…what did he do?" Anzu mumbled, aware that he was listening.

"And humanity calls us brutal?" His voice was still soft, the sound of waves lapping the rocky shore. She awkwardly took his hand in hers, fingers linked. He didn't tell her to let go.

"Almost ironic." Anzu shut her eyes, thinking. She squeezed his hand, gently. "Yami, I know you think it's stupid; believe me, I know it is. But I _need_ to find this guy."

"Will you kill him?" She felt Yami looking at her, even through her eyelids.

"I don't know. All depends on if I find the-" A shout from below interrupted her. Both peered down, examining the streets, releasing the other's hand.

A car alarm was ringing, but none of the civilians paid the slightest attention. Perhaps they thought it wasn't an important matter. Several people – it was impossible to tell who – striding along the sidewalk, moving in a close-knit group.

"Where d'you think they're going?" he murmured, eyes trailing after them.

"No idea. Can you catch their scent?" At her words, he closed his eyes.

"They're all about seventeen. I sense…darker emotions. Hate, greed, similar sensations." He opened his eyes.

"What's their scent?"

"Dark, loathsome. I think I need to wretch."

She growled. "You can throw up later. What exactly did they smell like?" Khonsu blinked, eyes following after the beings. They slipped quietly into an alley.

"I think…ashes. Ashes burning pitch and old wood. Smoky and cloying." He frowned. "I also smell something else. It doesn't fit in very well…it smells good."

Anzu narrowed her eyes. She too caught the scent, though the talent of such hunting was mainly dominant in Khonsu. It was extremely faint, like a soft-scented vanilla perfume.

Actually…it smelled quite a bit like vanilla. And several other sweet items. Even a hint of apple…?

_Yuugi._

"Where's the sweet scent coming from?" she asked sharply, form altering into a dark monster. Yami gave her a long look before answering.

"The leader, mainly. I think the scent is coming from him. You see him? The one with the 'hall monitor' badge pinned to his jacket…"

She snarled. _Ushio. How considerate of them to show up here, of all places..._

Khonsu watched her, then turned back to the ground. "Perhaps this is their meeting place...I seem to recall several people meeting here once before..."

He frowned. "There's someone else. I think he's following them."

Anzu glared down, observing the lanky figure with the long, quick stride. "What's his scent?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Just tell me. You know you're better at it." Her tone was impatient.

Yami waited several moments before answering, "He smells a bit like smoke. But not like the others; this is cleaner, better. The scent of the streets clings to him, but I feel he has a loyal heart. I can't be certain from here…"

"He's angry," Anzu said bluntly. Yami nodded.

"Indeed." The young man vanished into the alleyway, face set in a grim expression. They barely caught sight of shaggy blond hair and piercing hazel eyes set in a handsome, rough face before he was gone, hands in his pockets.

"I'm after them. You come if you want." Anzu dove off the building like a professional diver, wings tight to her body. She felt, rather than heard, Khonsu's silent transformation and his following dive.

Without a sound, Anzu and Yami slipped into the alley. Following the young man, they listened as the gang's voices grew louder. "What do you think they're saying?" Yami asked softly, voice almost swept away by her wings.

She didn't answer. Her eyes were focused on the blond-haired young man.

He was barely out of sight of the gang, fists tensed. Anzu and Yami settled onto the nearest rooftop, watching the group at the end of the winding alley.

Their voices muttered in undertone. Khonsu lowered his head slightly, ears twitching. "What do they say?" she asked, hard eyes glaring down at them.

As though in a trance, he did not answer immediately. His face contorted into a focused, if faintly disgusted expression. Finally, he said slowly, "Ushio was behind the attack on Yuugi. Those men with him assisted with the attack. They seem to be highly amused about the whole thing."

Anzu growled. Finally, the blond young man stepped from the corner and stood in full view. A few of the men half-rose from their seats on broken boxes and upended garbage cans, but at a smirk and chuckle from Ushio, they reseated themselves warily.

"Well, Jonouchi. This is a surprise. I thought you declined our offer."

The young man – presumably Jonouchi – clenched his fists, ignoring the droplets of sweat running from his forehead. "I did. Still, I didn't think even _you_ were so scummy you'd go and-"

Ushio's face was dark, prematurely aged, thick brows and dull eyes. His canines were eerily sharp as he grinned a little wider. Jonouchi took a defensive stance, as though he expected to be charged. Ushio stood up.

"And here I thought you were all for the idea of making a man out of him. I thought you had taken it upon yourself to make him into a man."

Jonouchi gazed straight ahead, shaking his head violently, eyes wide and strangely raging. "He didn't deserve that. He's still in the infirmary. They said he was lucky you didn't break any of his bones!"

Ushio seemed surprised at that. His baritone voice erupted into a low laugh. It might have been kind and warm had his eyes not been so full of malice. "No bones broken? Oh, I went easy on him then…perhaps I should pay him another visit, then…"

Jonouchi shook his head all the more violently. "No. No, you'll have to fight me like a man first. I can expose what happened, and when he wakes up, so can he."

Ushio truly laughed this time, a sound that almost made the tin and bricks around tremble. "I don't get you, Jonouchi! You yourself have hit him, countless times!"

"Not like that. Not enough to hurt him so bad."

"Oh? But I seem to recall a bruise…" Ushio smirked again, pointing one thick thumb to his face. "Right here. On his cheek. Didn't you do that?"

Jonouchi was shaking, though from guilt, fear, or rage was completely out of comprehension. "Yeah. Yeah, but I shouldn't have. It was wrong, _I_ was wrong. I should've never done that, and I'll never do it again." There was doubt now that it was _rage_ that he now shook from.

Anzu and Yami both shared a quick look, expressions serious.

Ushio seemed vaguely amused at this as well. "Oh, it was all in good fun, Jonouchi. The strong survive, the weak have no say. Besides, who can be certain he'll wake up?" At this, the members behind him snickered and laughed, as though at some private joke.

"Don't you say that!" Jonouchi snarled. "DON'T YOU CALL HIM WEAK!!!" His rose in a crescendo motion. "HE'S A BETTER MAN THAN YOU OR ME!!! SO DON'T YOU CALL HIM WEAK YOU-!"

Ushio's faint smirk faded. Brows darkening even more, his voice became a growl. "What did you say?" he asked, sounding like a bull ready to charge.

"Yeah, you heard me!" Jonouchi raised his chin defiantly. "He's the only one who knows what it is to be a man! So; what you gonna do about it?"

Ushio slammed his huge, blocky fist into Jonouchi's gut. Jonouchi coughed, pupils dilating into mere specks in his eyes. He stumbled, but barely maintained his ground. Back bent, fists still in his pockets, his eyes were concealed by his bangs. "That's-That's your response for everything, eh? It's mine, too...H-Heh heh…" He coughed as he laughed, the faintest red droplet running from his lip. "Y-Yuugi never fought anyone…I think he was-was above all that crud…too smart to think about-about hurting others…too good to cause all that destruction…"

Ushio struck again, Jonouchi landing on his back, gasping for air. The rest of the gang hollered and cheered for Ushio, whose eyes were looking more and more murderous.

_Too good to hurt others…_

Anzu blinked at those words. He'd begged her not to hurt them…even when they did this. They thought he was so weak.

They were wrong. _So _wrong.

"I'm going in," she hissed to Yami.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still staring at the fight below.

"They'll kill that boy! He's Yuugi's…friend."

Yami stared down. "What will you do to them? Will you kill them?"

She snorted, eyes hard and glinting. "No. But I'll sure as heck scare them out of their minds." Without another word, she leaped from the building.

"ANZU! WAIT!"

Ushio and his thugs never knew what happened. All that their panicked minds could register was a black beast, looming above them, snarling and roaring its ferocity against them in waves of scorn and malice. Several of them screamed, Ushio himself doing a double take. She roared, letting loose a screeching call, piercing their ears like silver needles.

Screaming for help, they ran, she pursuing them swiftly. "NEVER TOUCH THE BOY AGAIN! NEVER!!!" she screamed after them. "I WILL KNOW!!! AND I WILL NOT BE SO LENIENT!!!"

Running like animals, the gang of thugs vanished. Their yells and cries still echoed in her ears. Her chest heaved, the volume of her cry aching in her throat, still echoing through the alley.

As she returned, she noticed Jonouchi. He was still lying on the ground, eyes wide in shock. "W-W-?" he struggled to ask.

With a low growl, she grabbed his collar and lifted him clear off the ground. He yelped, staring at her. This was a creature he couldn't fight. His confusion and fear made no impact on her emotions.

"You know Mutou Yuugi?" she asked. He mumbled a stream of paralyzed babble under his breath. She shook him. "DO you!?" she thundered, bringing his face close to hers. His nose almost touched hers.

He yelped again. "Yeah! Yeah, I do!" He strained against her clawed fist.

"Well then, here's something you should know; if you ever bully him again, the same threat applies. The only reason I didn't kill the lot of you was because Yuugi asked me not to. That, and you came out here to defend him. It was a completely idiotic move, but it meant something." With that, she released him. Jonouchi stared up at her, eyes a full two feet lower than hers.

"Well, go home! And don't mention this to Yuugi. He still doesn't know." Jonouchi stumbled away, looking back after a few steps.

"Are-Are you a friend of his?" he asked dumbly.

She eyed him carefully. "One of them."

He blinked those eyes several times. "He's-He's got more friends, then?"

"He counts you as one." Before Jonouchi could respond, Anzu spread her wings and lifted into the air. He gaped after her as she left, Khonsu following her after staring at Jonouchi for another moment.

000

"You do realize that if any of the others find out, you're dead, yes?"

Anzu shrugged, something particularly hard to do while flying. "Sure. Who cares, really? No one will know."

Yami shook his head. "Bakura might have seen it. He's always at the wrong place at the right time to screw up our lives."

"Whatever. Doesn't really matter. Besides, at least Yuugi won't be picked on anymore."

Yami seemed very aggravated by her nonchalant responses. "I understand why you wanted to help, but who's to say this isn't going make things worse?"

"Because of my warning."

He gave her a long look, flying in front of her so he could make direct eye contact. "And what will your warning do? Will it keep them away?"

She nodded. "Well, even if it doesn't, I'll carry it out; it'll work then, I'm sure," she said serenely. Yami could only stare at her as they both flew off, into the sky.

000

Okay, so a new chapter is up. Thank you if you're reading this! Anzu's going to be quite a bit nicer to Yuugi from now on…

School is coming up very soon...so it'll be harder to update. Please review, if you get the time. Thanks!


	9. Flight

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is awesome. And also not mine. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Thanks so much for reading, guys and girls. It means a lot. However, school's starting up soon, so this is going to be harder to update. And I need feedback to write more, so please review with some thoughts. I won't be able to update for some time, but reviews will definitely encourage me! So thanks again!

000

**Flight**

Yuugi was positively beaming. His eyes lit up, his expression was purest joy, and he even laughed once or twice.

Anzu didn't see the big deal. They were just seashells.

"Thank you, Anzu!" he said, eyes looking up at her in complete, sincere gratitude.

She shifted her weight to her other foot. "Yuugi, they're just seashells. I was at the coast and I got some. That's all."

"Well…thank you anyway. It was nice of you to think of me," he said, gently putting the seashells down on the desk.

"Are you even supposed to be out of bed?" she asked, tail swaying behind her.

"Yes, it's okay; Grandpa said as long as I'm careful I can get up." Yuugi smiled gently, tugging on his jacket. Anzu had let in a draft as she'd opened the window.

"Still. How has school been as of late?" She eyed him as she asked this question, searching for any new bruises. The old scratches and marks were very faded, even the ones that had come only days ago. Yuugi acted much brighter most of the time, not having to conceal any secret injury.

"A lot better, actually! Jonouchi and me are talking a lot more…I don't know why, though. He's been so much nicer to me lately…" he added. He seemed to smile even more widely. Anzu shocked herself by realizing that she _enjoyed_ seeing him smile.

"Well that's good. Did Ushio," she paused delicately, "bother you any?"

He frowned slightly. "Actually, I think that Ushio and his gang have left. I think they had to go to the hospital…it's a rumor that they experienced some sort of mental trauma. I hope they're alright…"

She shook her head, partly amused, partly exasperated. "These guys beat you into submission and you still hope they're okay. That makes no sense." She placed her hands on her hips, keeping her dilated, eerie blue eyes on him.

He shrugged. "I just don't like other people getting hurt. Do you think they're okay?"

Her eyes glittered slightly as she answered, "Yes, they're fine. I'm sure of it. Ushio's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

Yuugi gave a soft laugh. His face just seemed to _smile_, so completely warm and inviting. Part of her mind just barely caught his scent, that strange, sweet scent. It was almost addicting, it was so warm and so very reminiscent of sweetness. Her eyes grew unfocused as she drank in the smell.

Yuugi blinked at her. "Um…Anzu…?" She shook her head, sharply.

"Eh?"

"Uh…nothing." He shook his head very slightly.

Anzu watched him for a moment. He was still in his clothes from school, wearing his house slippers. He sat on the bed, as though expecting her to sit with him.

_I'd be bored stiff if the only places I went were school and home. Really, when __has he last been out?_ Obviously, his Grandfather hardly wanted him out late, but still. Yuugi had as of late been looking out the window, almost wistfully, as though he desired to leave for some time.

"Are you bored?" she asked bluntly. He blinked.

"Huh?"

"Are you? Stuck inside buildings all the time?"

"Oh." Comprehension appeared in his eyes. "Well, I don't know. Are you?"

"Actually, I really don't know. I kind of want to fly right now." Why was she saying this?

"Well…you don't have to stay if you don't want to." He looked up at her again. She focused on him again, observantly. She could fly off...but then again...

"You know what? I've got a better idea." She stretched her wings. "Get another jacket on."

His eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Get another jacket on. We're going flying." At this, he made a sound similar to a choked gasp.

"We-What? You're kidding, right? I can't fly."

She shrugged. "I can." Anzu turned to the closet, rummaging through it. She pulled out another school jacket, shook it once to get rid of dust, and tossed it carelessly to Yuugi.

He stared at her, sliding the jacket on anyway. "You're not serious, Anzu."

"Dead serious, actually." Anzu had no idea what she was doing. _Ah, why not? He might like flying. He needs to get out a bit, really._

Perhaps it was kindness, or altruism, or whatever the heck people called it. She'd made up her mind instantly, like she so often did. Somehow it didn't seem a burden in the slightest. They were…_friends_…after all.

There. She'd admitted it. She could _hear_ the little angel doing its dance. And feel the spiky little trident.

Yuugi still stared at her. "Anzu, you do understand I can't _fly_. Unless you do something crazy like bite me or something…"

Somehow she was touched that he felt that the idea was completely outside the realm of possibility. Of course, so had the idea of vampires existing. "Nah, I won't do that. Change your shoes, too."

As though doing it merely to see where she was going with this, Yuugi pulled on his tennis shoes. He straightened. Before he could say another word, Anzu threw open the window, letting in cool air.

He shivered. "See why I told you to wear another jacket? Spring may be coming but it sure as heck isn't warm at night." She held out one clawed hand, as though waiting.

Yuugi stared, looking from her hand to her obviously sincere eyes. "Anzu, I can't fly. I don't know what you're thinking, but-"

"C'mon Yuugi. Just take my hand. We don't have to go if you don't want to, but if you want to, just trust me. Take my hand." She stood, waiting.

After a moment, Yuugi very hesitantly took her hand, her claws gently closing around his fingers. "Now come here." He stepped toward her, staring at the ground, two stories below. He swallowed visibly.

"Anzu, I-"

"Just trust me, okay?" He nodded, hand tightening on hers. "Okay, now step up."

He bit his lip, staring at the window sill. Shoes making very muffled sounds, he stepped onto the sill. "Now what?" he asked, voice weak in the wind. His eyes showed his obvious reluctance and worry.

"Now close your eyes."

She could almost hear his neck crick as he swiveled his face to look at her disbelief. "Anzu, if this is a joke, it isn't funny, I-I really don't-"

"Just do it, Yuugi." Her voice was gentle enough that he did as she bid, albeit with a slight exhalation of anxiety. She had no idea why she telling him that, but it was oddly humorous. A very cold kind of humor, but another part of her didn't get any enjoyment from his fear. She wasn't doing it to scare him…she was just…doing it.

"Don't worry. I won't let go." She said this very softly in his ear. He swallowd again, and did not answer.

"Okay, now just trust me." With that, she grabbed him and they were out the window.

He gasped as the cold wind raked its icy fingers over his skin, snarling icy claws through his hair. Anzu had her arms around him, around his back, keeping him up. Still, he clutched at her like a child would. Not that she could blame him. He was pressed against her by the wind's tumultuous force, and the speed with which she flew. His heartbeat fluttered against her chest, like a caged, terrified bird.

She slanted upwards, wings carrying her higher and higher. "Come on, Yuugi," she said gently, just a hint of laughter in her tone, "take a look around! It's a beautiful night to fly!"

He had his face buried against her neck, shaking. "Yuugi…?"

"Anzu!" He had to yell to be heard above the tumultuous winds, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid! Can't we go back down, please?" Air whipped his jacket and his hair wildly. The way he held on reminded her vaguely of a koala.

"You've been up here once, remember?" she said loudly. They were now above most five-story buildings, and gaining altitude. "You didn't seem to mind then, did you?"

"We weren't up so high then! I-I don't even know where we are any more!"

"Maybe you would if you'd look around," she said thoughtfully. She felt him move slightly in her grip, turning his head. His spiky hair brushed against her a bit, ticklish, and she fought the urge to laugh.

"W-We're already above Domino City!" he yelled. The lights below him glowed brightly. Even as they headed into the city, Anzu could see Yuugi's reflection in the skyscrapers, as thought they were flying over gold and black water, lights dancing across the glass, wind whipping around them, noise pummeling them from below, cars honking and people's words fading even as they interrupted the air.

"Better hope no one looks up, eh?" she asked merrily. Yuugi could only stare at the side of the skyscraper at his own reflection. He couldn't her in the glass. It made him look like he was suspended by nothing, just flying on his back, clinging to an invisible force. He looked away, as though feeling ill.

Anzu swerved upwards again, slamming into the sky. She couldn't remember having quite this much fun in a long time. "Yuugi, don't be afraid," she said more quietly as the wind died down a little.

They were above the skyscrapers now, the lights fading more and more into tiny dots. Even in the icy wind, she felt the warmth of his body against hers. She also felt him trembling.

"Yuugi, it's alright…you don't need to be afraid," she said, a part of her feeling a certain misery that he was so afraid. "I won't drop you. You're safe here." _Safer than almost anywhere else…_

She felt a cool mist dampen her skin. Looking down, she squinted through a haze to see the city, not far below. _Huh. Clouds are low tonight._ Looked back at the boy she held, Anzu cradled him carefully, and they headed a little higher. The coolness pressed in on her lungs and she could hardly see a thing, other than the vibrant shade of Yuugi's hair. They broke through the cloud layer softly, like a fish breaking free of a wave.

"Yuugi, you can look now. It's really amazing up here." He was pressed so tightly against her that she could nearly feel his eyelashes brushing against her shoulder. "Really, Yuugi, it's okay…you're okay here."

Eventually, bit by bit, she felt him turn his head. She even felt his chest rise, in a faint intake of breath. "Anzu…"

"Told you. It's…safe up here. For both of us." She hovered, wings beating slowly to keep them in place. They were vertical, Anzu holding him like she might a child; he was so much smaller than this form. Every time he moved, she felt his jacket rasp across her flesh.

Mere feet below them, the clouds billowed and flowed by without end. There was even a small gap where she'd flown through them. The moon hung huge and white, a pearl larger than anything in the world. Thousands and thousands of stars were obvious in the velvet night, a beautiful mixture that seemed to be diamonds spilled infinitely on a crushed velvet bed, the pearl the heart of the gems. The clouds were the only horizon.

Anzu smiled for just an instant, expression flickering at his awestruck eyes. Her form began to change.

Yuugi jerked his head back to face her. She felt him push away very slightly, as though alarmed, but she tightened her grip around him very gently, as though to reassure him.

The shadows sliding and crawling across her flesh dissipated. She blinked several times, then focused her eyes on Yuugi's, whose were almost level with hers now. "So," she said offhandedly, "didn't I tell you? You didn't have any clue what I looked like."

Finally, he appeared to awaken from staring at her. "Anzu?"

"In the literal, mortal-looking flesh. Am I as hideous as I thought I was?"

To her amusement, he blushed. The little warning bell in her head rang about 'blood,' but she ignored it easily. His cheeks bloomed with color, making his eyes seem all the warmer. "N-No…" He shyly looked away.

"Oh. Well then, what do I look like? Plain? I've been called plain before."

He shook his head, part firmly, and part embarrassedly. "N-No…y-you're very beautiful, Anzu."

She blinked. "…You aren't just being nice, are you? Not pulling my wing?"

He blushed harder, shaking his head. "No…you're beautiful." There was a breathless way he said it that made it seem so _real_. "I-I didn't know what to think in the infirmary. When I saw you, I thought I was hallucinating. I didn't recognize you; I mean, you looked so…different."

Anzu realized that she felt both awkward and flattered. No, flattered wasn't _quite_ the word…but she'd never really been called 'beautiful' before…not like _that_, anyway.

"Well…thanks, I guess…I'm not too used to…y'know…compliments."

He cocked his head to the side. "You…haven't?" Bless him, he really did seem _shocked_.

"I don't really show this form to many people, though. Only Khonsu and Bakura have seen this form. Well, Ryo, as well…"

"Who?"

"Oh, well, Bakura is Ryo's older brother. Ryo's surname is actually Bakura, but we just call the other guy 'Bakura' because no one remembers his real name."

Yuugi stared at her for a while, as though debating about something mentally.

"Anzu?"

"Hm?" she asked, realizing the beat of her wings was apparently making him drowsy. He shook his head with difficulty.

"Would you tell me…about your friends? About the vampires?"

She watched as he waited, apparently at ease being supported in the air by something that appeared so humanly weak. Without consciously realizing it, she stroked his back with one hand, a surprisingly soothing, tender gesture.

_Something she'd only done for Khonsu…_

She appeared to consider as he fought to stay awake. "We're very different from your people, Yuugi," Anzu said hesitantly. "We don't really have many friends, exactly. Khonsu and me, we're a special case. Even Ryo and Bakura don't get along very well. Might be because Bakura's so cold to everyone. Ryo's just too timid to argue."

Anzu continued the stroking motion, just between his shoulder blades, fingertips brushing his spine. It gave her something to think about while she spoke. "We have a Queen," she added.

"You do?" Yuugi appeared rather tired, but obviously interested.

"Yes. She rules us…sort of. We have a very simple monarchy; she's immortal, she rules us. We can do basically what we want, providing it doesn't go against what she orders. None of us know how old she is."

"So she's been in charge this whole time? She was the first vampire?"

"Yeah, but no one knows how she became one. There are a lot of stories and rumors about her, what her name might really be, how she became a vampire. Personally, I like the story where she was a noble who fell in love with a peasant, and they were executed for being together. I think someone was supposed to have admired her from afar - you know, she was the noble woman all the suitors are after - and they used black magic to bring her back. Unfortunately, she attacked them, because she wasn't human anymore. She was seeking blood."

"Why blood?"

"Because it comes from the heart. Of course, none of us know what _really_ happened. I just like it because it's a tragic romance, that's all." She said no more on that.

"She's been in control from the beginning? What would happen if she died?" he asked, sensing her quiet discomfort.

Anzu thought for a moment, flying a few feet to her left for the sake of movement. "I've heard that every hundred years, she has a child. If she were to die, I think the youngest would take over."

"Why the youngest?" he asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense for the eldest to become King or Queen?"

"It would," she agreed, "if not for a certain magic. You see, we vampires are cursed in a way. In each of us, the dark magic that formed the original spell that transformed her lives on, tragic romance or no. I think if she's killed, we'd actually be freed from the curse by the sun's light. It represents that death is just a passageway for life, and that the brightest light can destroy the darkness." She couldn't help but glance at him before continuing. "But on the youngest, the curse would live one. The one most recently born of her womb would continue the curse, because the magic lives directly in her blood. The curse would be strongest in the most recently born."

"So…I suppose that's how blood gets to blood…she bit someone and converted them to a vampire, and they did the same, and the curse spread." She grew silent, as though drifting back in thought.

"Anzu…could you keep talking to me…please?" Yuugi asked sleepily. She acquiesced, and for a while, all she did was talk. She explained how she and Khonsu would never attack humans, how not all other vampires seemed to enjoy being so bloodthirsty. It was merely unfortunate that the few that did protected the Queen, defending her from attack. It was normally one of these that fathered her children. She spoke of how no one truly knew who this child was, but how she often suspected Bakura – he was cruel enough, easily.

After a time, Anzu realized she'd stopped talking. She glanced down and realized Yuugi was asleep, head against her shoulder. His arms were loosely wrapped around her waist and she tightened her grip, alerting him to awareness.

"Hm?" he mumbled, looking up at her sleepily. "Anzu…I'm sorry…I dozed off…"

"It's okay." She hefted him into her grip a little more securely. However, she narrowed her blue eyes at him. "You cold?"

He shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm fine. Really, I am." His lips were nearly blue.

"No way, Yuugi. You're freezing. C'mon, I need to get you home." She gently folded her wings against herself, the dive leading them through the clouds and toward the ground.

000

Anzu drifted into the window, Yuugi trying to wake up. He glanced blearily at the clock as she dropped to the floor. It was one in the morning.

"I'm sorry Yuugi. It's a school night, isn't it?" Anzu let him down. He fell into the bed covers, barely conscious. She pulled the blankets over him.

"S'okay. I really liked that, Anzu…" He managed to look up at her and smile, eyes heavily hooded.

"Yeah, well…try not to fall asleep in class, okay?"

"N'kay…Anzu?"

"Hm?"

He struggled to sit up. "Can we do that again sometime?" he asked hopefully.

Anzu barely considered the options before saying, "I guess so. Stay inside and stay warm tonight though. You need to get some rest."

His smile grew wider, and eyes shyly glanced down. "Thank you, Anzu. It means a lot to me."

Her eyes softened even more. "Ah, no problem." She kneeled down and stroked his hair. At her light touch, he sighed with pleasure and his eyes slid shut.

_You wouldn't guess from looking __at it…but dang, his hair's soft…_

She played with his bangs a little longer, finally releasing the soft, golden strands. "I'll see you later then, Yuugi."

With that, she was gone, window closing softly behind her.

000

Well, here's another chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed this.

Okay, quite honestly, there are a lot of different ideas on where vampires came from, but this is just what I came up with. Really, there's so many ways to look at it…this isn't really how vampires were supposed to come into existence. Actually, they were inspired by a real person...but this is really just something that makes the plot better in this. Besides, like Anzu said, no one really knows how it happened...


	10. What You Consider Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or vampires. However, this plot idea DID smack me in the head. Still, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh and such.

000

**What You Consider Pride**

_She watched from the other side of the room. A dark shadow slipped through the gap in the ceiling, as it always did. The darkness coalesced into a dark form, and it moved lightly to the window._

_"Do you wish to leave?" it asked softly, combing its fingers over the figure's shoulders. __They didn't even bother moving this time._

_"Yes."_

_"Then, my little dove," it crooned, running its fingers over their wings, so soft and black, "all you need do is obey me, my child."_

_They shook their head, wearily. "No…No, I won't. I just want to go back home and forget all of this…"_

_"But you can't," it purred. Its lips drew close to the figure's ear. "You are what you are, now. Nothing will change that."_

_The figure trembled. "I know that. I want to forget everything…please. You already killed her__…"_

_"Oh, only because she did not tell us of you. If she had__ you could have stayed with her…"_

_The figure's head bowed as though in prayer. "Please…please stop…"_

_"Oh, my little, little dove…" it whispered comfortingly. It pulled the figure into its arms, though they flinched. "You know that all you must do is obey me…there is no need to remain here, year after year…"_

_"Just leave me alone, please." The thing slid its claws beneath the weeping figure's chin, and they looked up. Their face was painted a silvery color, water shining there._

_A sadistic smirk played upon black lips. "Ah, my angel tears…I do not know why, but how I love seeing them." Fangs were revealed in the thing's cruel smile. "Come now, the bite didn't hurt so badly, did it?"_

_The figure took a shuddering breath. "No…just l__eave me alone__…"__ it moaned._

_The smirk widened. "Hardly…"_

_The lips neared the faded bite mark-_

_NO! NO__, NO__, NO, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!!! The figure's red eyes, so mixed with washed-out gray, slid shut in misery._

_DON'T TOUCH HIM, DON'T TOUCH HIM!!! Rage and terror and hate spilled without __stopping __through __her mind, scalding insanity pushing the limit-_

000

Anzu snarled, eyes flying open, pupils mere slits. She stared at the door, blinking in stunned silence.

She felt something shift next to her. "'Nzu…?" came a sleepy murmur. She turned her head to see Khonsu blinking, eyes as bleary as she'd ever seen them.

"Khonsu? Did I wake you up?"

He blinked, then closed his eyes, a faint sigh echoing from his chest. He was obviously still asleep.

Anzu climbed out of the closet, to check the time of day. She reached the broken-down old window, lifting the curtain very slightly. _Dusk._

Almost time to leave. She lifted herself over the back of the couch and seated herself, crossing her legs and arms.

The dream had been plaguing her every day, waking her. Always just before…

Anzu shook her head firmly. _It's getting clearer. And worse…_

Those red eyes…could it possibly be Khonsu in those dreams? Did they really mean anything? Was she being granted visions, by the rulers of the night?

Or was it just a recurring dream that would go away eventually?

She got up and opened the window again, watching the last golden rays fade away. _Time to go._ She didn't even bother with her dark form nowadays; after a month, she'd stopped changing her form altogether. She stretched her wings and yawned.

"Leaving again?" She turned sharply, relaxing when she saw Khonsu. He stood outside the closet, wings draped over him sleepily. He shook himself, wings flaring open.

"Yeah, I guess. Feeling okay?"

He shrugged, blinking several times. "No worse. Were you going to say goodbye?"

"Of course I was," she said defiantly, ignoring the guilty sensation in her middle. In truth, she'd nearly forgotten. She felt like she was doing that a lot lately.

Despite her practiced lying ability, Khonsu gave her a long, steady look. It was evident he knew otherwise. "Goodbye then. When will you be back?" he asked, somewhat coldly.

Part of her became instantly defensive. It wasn't _her _fault that she spent more time with Yuugi lately, was it? Or…_was_ it?

Waiting a moment, her words were far warmer than his. "I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know, but maybe we could go flying tomorrow or something. Y'know, just us?"

He blinked. "…What?" Something in the shocked way he said it was almost hurtful. A part of him even seemed a bit suspicious.

"Unless you don't want to? Really, whatever you feel like…" she said, almost nonchalant. He stared at her, in that strange, strange way. She shifted, staring at him. "What? You're looking at me like I'm a freak or something."

"What's going on with you?" In a way, his words were cold, but in another they were bewildered.

"What do you mean?" Her mind vaguely realized her temper was nearly nonexistent. He seemed frustrated, while she felt entirely calm. Some inner peace kept her rage from splitting her reasoning.

Come to think, she hadn't been angry in…days…

He shook his head. "You obviously don't know. I see no reason to elaborate. However…" he grew quiet. "…I wouldn't mind going somewhere…just us two."

"Alright then; problem solved. I need to tell Yuugi though. I don't want him to worry." Without another word, she pulled open the blinds. The sky was turning that violet, orange mixture of the night, clouds spilling across the horizon. The other run-down buildings in the area loomed darkly beneath the building, like a whispering crowd staring up at her.

"Very well." Yami followed her to the window. "It's getting warmer out, isn't it?"

"Mm-hm. Best part is, it's Friday. Yuugi and I can go flying and he doesn't have to worry about falling asleep in class."

Gazing more out the window than anything, Anzu didn't notice him watching her out of the corner of his eye. "You enjoy flying with him?"

"Yeah, actually. I guess spending more time with him changed me, a little." Anzu thoughtfully spread her dark wings. "I'll see you later, then?"

Yami nodded, albeit slowly. He watched as she climbed onto the window, balanced perfectly on the window sill, tips of her shoes suspended in the air. "Farewell, I suppose."

She nodded as well, smiling gently as she glanced up at the night. Wait…what was that? It was almost here-

White hair. _Bakura._

With a hiss, shadows wrapped around her and she flung herself into the sky, claws flashing, eyes spelling murder-

"ANZU!" they shrieked, "ANZU, IT'S ME! STOP!"

_Ryo?_ She halted in midair, shadowy form wheeling for a moment. Khonsu stared up at them from the window, white hands clenched against the window borders. He looked ready to jump, wings half-spread.

Anzu hovered, staring. The figure had its wings wrapped tightly around its body, in a little bundle, so tight it was a wonder he could fly. Gradually, the muscles in his back loosened, glancing up gingerly. Ryo's brown, liquid eyes blinked, rather fearfully. "I-I didn't mean to scare you. I'm terribly sorry."

He thought _he_ had scared _her_? It was obvious from his quivering form he was terrified. "It's okay, Ryo," she reassured. "I'm sorry I attacked, I thought you were…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

Regardless, Ryo nodded. "I know." Anzu gave him a gentle look, eyes softening. Ryo reminded her of Yuugi in many ways. His shirt was ripped and torn, the black and white horizontal stripes twisted up. His black jeans had new holes ripped in the knees, and he needed new shoes. He just had this scruffy appearance in the too-big clothes. His eyes were large and innocent, rather like Yuugi's, white hair soft and slightly messy.

"Really, Ryo, I'm sorry. Did you come by for something?" she asked. Her voice was much, much softer than it had been before. It even surprised her, while Ryo could merely blink, confused.

"Um…well, I…I was just wondering if you had heard." His voice seemed a bit feeble as they settled lower, Yami moving aside to allow them in.

"Heard what?" Yami asked, sharp eyes focused on Ryo's tired, haggard, upset expression.

Ryo raised his fist to his mouth and bit down on one knuckle. His slender fangs became barely visible, but he ignored them. "The Queen. I-I think she is going to make a new law."

Anzu and Yami's demeanor instantly changed. Anzu cursed as Khonsu's face grew stony. "What?" he asked, no hint of unease. Anzu returned to her human form, more adept for pacing up and down a small apartment.

Ryo watched her timidly. "I-I was with Bakura when he was summoned to her. She commanded him to go out and find certain vampires. She knew them all by name, but I don't know what she wanted with them. But from the sound of it…" he drew a shaky breath, "it sounds like-like they're the ones that have never fully supported her. The taking of blood. The vampire way."

Anzu stopped. "Who? Do you remember any names?" Her piercing gaze nearly bore a hole through the wall.

"I think that…that Marik was among the names. You know, ever since his brother…went a bit…you know. And they banished him, so now Marik's alone…I don't what his brother did, it was before my time."

"Yours too, I believe?" Yami added, glancing Anzu's way. She didn't answer, still gazing at the wall.

Ryo too glanced at her, before turning back to Khonsu. "I just wanted to warn you. She didn't mention your names, but she might eventually."

Finally, Anzu snapped back to attention. "Thank you, Ryo. Tell me, what did your brother think of all this?"

Ryo shuffled his feet uneasily. "I-I don't know…he didn't say much…actually, he never says much to me anymore…"

Yami glowered for a moment. "If it means anything, we'd much rather you come knocking than him. Have his wings healed from when Anzu-?"

Ryo looked up and nodded. "They're better. I bandaged them when he came home."

"He takes you for granted," Anzu said suddenly. "It's not your fault he's so-"

Ryo gave a slight cough, as though to indicate an aversion from the subject. Anzu fell silent. Yami nodded, but not so certainly. "Whether he treats you like it or not, he considers you family. You know that, don't you?"

Head jerking very slightly, Ryo nodded. "I know. I just…want to make my brother proud."

"It all depends on what you consider pride. If he isn't proud of you now, he should be," Anzu growled flatly. Before Ryo – or even Khonsu – could say anything, or perhaps give her a bemused, stunned look, she gestured toward the window. "I don't mean to rush you, but I don't think it'd be a good idea to let him know we're all on friendly terms; he might think we've employed you to spy on him."

"He wouldn't really think that," Ryo responded. Then, his eyes widened. "Would he!?"

Anzu laughed, and even Khonsu had to raise his lips in a faint smile. "Take care, Ryo."

"And you," he murmured, turning to the window. "And…Anzu? Thank you."

She shrugged. "Go on, before he goes psycho vampire on you." With a small grin, Ryo vanished, a slender white creature appearing in the distance.

Anzu glanced at Yami, who gave her a bemused look. "What?" she asked, indignant at his amused expression.

"Has spending time with Yuugi changed you that much?" he asked, the smile still lingering.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be a pushover in another three months. Sue me." Anzu leaped from the window, form graceful and expert, a move she had always been unable to achieve in midair.

"Show-off!" he called after her, amid her laughter on the wind.

000

Rough, ragged breathing, like a dog dying of thirst rattled the underbrush. The slither of clumsy, erratic movement over the grass rasped and crunched as twigs were crushed under the bony weight.

"It starts, then." A hideous, insane snicker came from the thing, shoving and slinking through the leaves of the trees. "Oh, and twenty year turns short! Ah, poor cursed one…" it sighed, almost wistful, almost sympathetic.

The thing screeched as it came to a stone, frantically throwing itself backwards. The rock was weathered, cracked and crumbling, but the powerful, unstoppable energy in it would never fade. Hissing at the stone figure, the thing slunk away, almost disappointed.

"But I know…I know, Inbetween. I know the Shadows…and the Moon grows faint…"

Strangely, the voice sighed again, almost sane…

"Oh Inbetween, do not! Do not let her!"

"Do not curse an angel with wings of velvet!"

000

Well, here's a new chapter. Sorry about Yuugi being absent, but he'll be here next time. Thanks everyone for the reviews and feedback, it means so much! I'm glad you're sticking with this. Although, coming up the real conflict will emerge…so watch for an update! I'll update whenever I can, okay?


	11. Snowy Glass

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and vampires are fantastic!

…And also not mine. They belong to their owners. Which I am not. Yeah.

Thanks for the reviews and faves you guys! I'm sorry I'm not updating so much…schoolwork, y'know? Oh, well, hope you enjoy this…

000

**Snowy Glass**

The cold wind whipping around them flew through them as well, gusting against their clothes, through their hair, filling and consuming their lungs. Anzu had never gone so fast, nor so high, but that was okay, that didn't matter, she was pushing herself to the limit, but that was fine…

He was laughing. Yuugi was laughing. Every time she glanced down, every time she felt a bit tired, she glanced down to see him staring, awestruck at the world below, looking so happy, so amazed, so pure, she just _had _to keep going, she just _had _to keep flying. She didn't want to stop. No matter how cold it got, he was pressed against her and it was warm, they were just flying, so far and fast that the world below them spun and nothing was real or constant but the stars above.

Gasping for breath, Anzu found herself slowing. She grinned as she saw Yuugi breathing hard, lungs catching up from the high-speed flight. He stared up at her. "I-I didn't know you could-could go that fast!" he gasped.

Descending below the clouds, the cool mist of vapor released them above a city, lights and buildings glittering. Down, down they went until Anzu felt their feet touch the top of the skyscraper below them, an enormous floor that held them in the sky.

"Neither did I." She released Yuugi, letting him look to the edge. He stared at the streets and cars gliding by on the asphalt. They looked like gleaming beetles, trundling along, shells shining the streetlights.

Yuugi stared, shoes several inches from the edges, but Anzu stood right by him, keeping a careful eye on his movements. "Wow…" he whispered, voice almost carried away by the ruckus from below.

"Not bad, eh?" He looked back up at her, his enormous eyes shining.

"Do the vampires have a city, Anzu?"

Thinking hard, she placed one hand on his shoulder and pulled him back a bit. "We do, sort of. Some of the others live in groups, but they live underground. Me and Khonsu, we like the surface."

"I'm glad you came to see me again. Did you and Khonsu have a good time the other night?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually. Khonsu's like that, though. I guess he'll be hunting on his own again…" she trailed off. Noticing her silence, Yuugi gazed off at the sky as well.

"You know," he said suddenly, "I don't mind if you don't come every night. I don't want you to be too busy."

"Hey, I like visiting you," Anzu mumbled, giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled at her touch. "Although, I do think Khonsu might get a little irritated at me…"

"He sounds nice, though."

"Oh, he is," she insisted hastily, "but he does have to put up with me being gone all the time, you know? He said he wanted to meet you, though."

"Maybe sometime?"

"Yeah. Maybe." Anzu lowered herself onto the roof, feet dangling above the street. Yuugi followed suit, although with a bit more care. Anzu kept her eye on him as he sat. She noticed with amusement that his feet hung several inches higher than her own, kicking childishly for a moment. Just before he settled down.

"Anzu?"

"Hm?" She glanced at him again. Gazing off into the night horizon, his eyes had acquired a slightly dreamy look. Golden locks swayed and softly fluttered in front of his eyes. A faint trickle of tenderness ran through her veins – just enough to warm her.

"Do you…have a dream?"

Warm feeling gone. (1) "What?" she asked. Her thin eyebrows rose a bit.

"I mean…do you have a dream…? Something you want so badly you'd do almost anything?"(2) He turned to look at her, the curiosity apparent in his eyes.

Her brow furrowed. "A dream, eh? A-" she stopped, thinking harder. "A…dream…"

_Soft, crying red eyes swarmed in front of her, swirling with pain. Colorless, fluid tears slid down soft cheeks, a face so tortured and miserable it almost killed her…again._

Snapping her head up, Anzu shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. I know some people that might. But me? I'm good…not like I could change anyway."

Yuugi very quietly watched her before murmuring, "I-I wouldn't want you to change…Anzu."

Anzu gave him a peculiar look. He blushed, his face darkening to a rosy tint. Though that might have been the nipping wind. "Well…you said someone had a dream, didn't you?"

She gave him a blank look. "What?"

"Before. You said someone else might have a dream. Who were you talking about?"

Anzu's eyes darkened for just a moment. "It's not my place to say." _A dark night sky swam before her, the moon hanging low and beautiful__, glinting ruby red__…_

Yuugi nodded. "I understand," he said, so seriously, that she looked back at him again, eyes lightening and softening.

"What about you? What's with the dream talk?" she asked. She leaned back on the building, supporting herself against the roof with her palms.

He shrugged those narrow shoulders. "I don't know, really. I just wanted to know what you thought. I don't really know about my dreams, either." At this, he turned his head, facing her again. He seemed vaguely embarrassed.

She gave him a slight, encouraging smile. "Still. What came to mind first?"

"Uh-uh. You first."

"Beauty before age; I insist." He flushed when she said that.

"You're very beautiful Anzu. Besides, I-I…it's kind of embarrassing…"

Anzu cocked her head to the side, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know…" He slid backwards, away from the edge of the building. He drew his jacket closer to his body, shivering as his breath misted and roiled in front of him.

"Crazy weather. It's almost the middle of spring." At his frigid nod, Anzu shook her head very slightly. She opened her arms, wings spreading very softly. "Come here," she sighed, but very gently. Shrugging off his polite refusal like it was an unwanted air current, she stepped closer to him, wings wrapping like a cloak around them both.

"Too cold for you to stay out," she muttered, breath ruffling through his hair. His forehead came just to her chin. Despite this, she felt her wings instantly warm, his proximity like a blanket, or the steam rising off a cup of hot tea. Or hot chocolate. Against the sensitive membrane of the velvety wings, she could feel his pulse, his movement, even his small chest, rising and falling in synchronized motion. The tops of her wings just brushed below his chin, feeling the pulse beat in his throat.

It must have tickled, according to his slight jerk. She smiled again, letting him watch the city, right next to her. She'd grown much fonder of him…almost abnormally fonder.

"Anzu?" he whispered, raising his chin to gaze at her directly.

"Hm?" she asked, stubbornly hugging him warmly.

"…Thank you."

A twitch of the lips upwards. "Not a problem." Both looked upwards, hearing a soft breeze flying above them.

"There's so many stars. How bright do you think they really are?" he asked softly. Every single one of them glittered in his eyes.

Anzu's smile twitched again, this time into a frown. "I've heard that these stars have already gone out. Only now are we getting the light…because they're so distant."

"So…only in death can we see the beauty?" She blinked and stared at Yuugi. As she watched him, his expression did not change, except in the way he blinked, dark eyelashes making contact with his cheeks.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess so…" she muttered. He'd sounded a lot like Khonsu when he'd said that…no…hadn't _she _said that?

And why'd it feel so strange, to feel his heart beating, his warm skin? Why was it so strange? That sensation of his pulse beating and pounding, rhythmically?

_Maybe because I don't have a pulse._ Her temporary amusement faded again. _I'm not…human._

Somehow the knowledge hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Hey Yuugi? I think I need to get you home." Her voice was so quiet, that for a moment she wasn't sure she'd heard him, whispering into his hair.

That theory was dispelled as he raised his face, turning to look at her over his shoulder. "Are you okay? You sound a little tired." Great, there was real concern glinting in those eyes, real worry! She hurt him, caused him some distress?

Anzu ignored the desire to kick herself. "I'm good; I just need to get out of the wind. And so do you," she added decisively. He nodded, looking a little more at ease. Ignoring the burning sensation in her eyes, Anzu wrapped her arms around him and with a swift upward thrust, both were in the air. Caught by surprise, Yuugi instinctively tightened his grip around her.

000

It was a human-looking creature that flew from the game shop. Her hair spun and whipped in the wind, colder than before.

Anzu flew higher, ignoring the protests of her cold wings. The sensitive flesh was unused to the freezing air…so used to having warmth up so high…

"Anzu!" Opening her eyes, she jerked her gaze downwards, anger blazing whoever would disturb her.

Yami. The rage faded. He swerved around her, wings angling painfully. They hovered where they were, Anzu without expression. His eyes gazed at her for the longest time before he spoke. "Anzu, didn't you hear me?"

"No. I was thinking. What is it?" He gave her another hard look before continuing.

"Marik hasn't returned. And they called for Ryo to come." Anzu blinked.

"What?" Her voice was shockingly calm, quiet, even serene.

He nodded. For the first time, she noticed his heaving chest, his trembling extremities. He must have flown at top speed to warn her. "Yes, and Bakura took Ryo to the Queen. His own brother!" Yami seemed outraged, coldly so, but she felt the heat radiating from his eyes.

"You don't think the Queen will hurt him…do you?" she asked softly, wings barely twitching to keep her up.

"I don't know. Regardless, Ryo doesn't deserve any pain. He's the most gentle among us, never spoken against anyone-!" Yami's glare grew hotter.

"Isn't that the thing, though?" Anzu continued dully. Yami nearly fell from the sky in shock. "He hasn't done anything cruel to humans, does his best to never kill one; the Queen probably takes issue with that, doesn't she?" Her voice was so flat it was a wonder she was still flying.

Yami stared at her. "What are you saying? Aren't you angry? In the _slightest_?"

She gave him a level look. "Yes. But getting angry won't solve this, will it? It's not like we can oppose the Queen or we'd have done it already, wouldn't we?"

Yami lowered slightly, as though unable to believe his ears. "What?" His voice grew weak, confused. "Anzu…what's wrong with you?"

Anzu blinked, the stinging, burning sensation building in her eyes. "I don't know. I don't want to talk, alright? Why'd you come and tell me, anyway?"

He looked hurt by this. "I was worried about _you_. I was afraid-afraid they would summon you next!" He seemed absolutely stunned.

At this, she finally seemed to stir. "Worried? About me?"

"Who else?" Usually so calm and intelligent, Yami was not one to anger. His voice was cold, and his eyes looked like blood left in the ice too long.

She lowered her eyebrows. "Who says you have to worry about me?" she scowled.

He returned the glare, but she felt his relief; she was acting like tomboy Anzu again. "So do you know why we're all being summoned left and right?" she asked sharply. He shook his head.

"All I know is that none of them have returned…you don't think-?"

"That Bakura would let his brother get hurt?" she asked skeptically. "No. He may be a complete idiot, and the most hated sentient being ever, but even he has limits." Ryo's large, frightened brown eyes seemed pleading in her mind. "No, he won't let the Queen kill him. But I'd feel better if I had some idea of what was going on."

Khonsu beat his wings a little harder, and they both began to move, flying over the city that came looming on the horizon. "Bakura seems to be helping the Queen a great deal, as of late. What do you think they're looking for?"

Anzu shrugged. "Like I know. Probably some spy or something, helping humans."

"Like you?" he asked. She ignored him.

"Of course, they could be looking for something – or someone – more important. Y'know, like the lost Prince."

Yami's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh yeah, didn't you hear? With all the new people being taken to the Queen, there've been rumors that they're looking for her son or something. I don't buy it; I'm almost positive Bakura is her son. Most recent, I mean. He's got the evil for it."

"True." They flew in silence for a moment.

"Might explain the reason he's so good with black magic, too." Anzu added this, thinking. "He's got so much dark power, it's a wonder he can't turn a mortal into a vampire without biting…"

Yami nodded. "Do you think she'll come for you or me?"

"Not if she knows what's good for her, she won't," she replied grimly. The only sound from then on was the beat of their wings as they vanished into the dark.

000

"He does not know of it." The voice was only mildly disappointed. The soft rustling of a black dress against the black onyx tile and the clack of thin heels was the only sound.

"No, my Lady. I beseech you; explain what is so important about a human? They are weak." The voice was urgent, male, rasping lowly.

"Ah." The black mouth – lipstick gleaming – smiled, almost kindly. Ivory fangs glinted. "It is not the human that is so important. But the mortal will spark a fire that must be put out." The black figure moved, dress rustling, and ran its fingers over a glass surface.

"A pity I have no Seer; he was most helpful. Now I must take things as they come. Ah well," it whispered, "he ought to have known better than to use such powers to assist my foes…one is not banished for nothing."

"Yes, my Lady. But still, how will you find this mortal that will so change our existence?" Sharp, dark eyes followed to the glass surface. A strangely pained light entered them before they again became cold.

Gazing into the glass, the figure said mildly, "I do so love the tale of Snow White. 'And there she slept, in the case of glass, until awakened…'" The words broke into a warm mirth. "The case of all sealed here." (3)

"…I already know how to claim the mortal, the spark, the light. You needn't worry. I have them sufficiently frightened, I think." Looking away from the glass, the being said, with authority, "It's time for me to leave. I must merely prepare, for a time. Within the month, the mortal's blood will be mine. And oh, how sweet it must taste…"

The other one, the male, knelt on one knee, taking the snow white hand in his. Ignoring the freezing black nails, he pressed his lips to the ruby on the pale ring finger. "I am your servant, my Lady."

She smiled, oh so sweetly and gently. "Do not fear for your brother; he will awaken at the mortal's death." Her gaze landed on the glass case again, where a boy's pale face was clearly visibly, the glass so clear it seemed invisible. So close, that he could easily be touched…

The white, expressionless face was peaceful and yet disturbed. Completely blank and void, his white bangs around his eyes, Ryo Bakura slept, and even his chest did not stir in the cold, cold air.

000

Here's another chapter…hope you guys enjoy it! Now I have to do my homework…Dangit.

Quoting Marlin from "Finding Nemo" here, at least halfway. "Good feeling's gone," are his exact words. I don't own "Finding Nemo."

"Haven't you ever had a dream…?" Inspiration came from Disney's "Hercules." Also not mine.

I don't own Snow White. It inspired some of this, though.

Well, hope you all enjoyed this…until the next update!


	12. Infatuation Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, something I suppose I am glad of.

This is something new, so be nice on reviews and comments...

000

**Infatuation Revealed**

For a few days, there were whispered murmurs of the Queen making a move. Yami and Anzu paid careful attention to each rumor, if just to find out what had happened to Ryo. They found nothing, and each day they returned to the broken down building, tired and aggravated after a fruitless search.

Anzu still managed to find time to visit Yuugi.

As far as she was concerned, this was how things had always been. Seeing him, then going home. He got less sleep, but he seemed not to care. Every time she pointed out his lack of rest, he waved it away, insisting spending time with a friend was far more important, and far more enjoyable.

And every time he said that, she couldn't press the matter. He seemed different when they spoke now. More confident, and…something else, something she couldn't place. If she ever asked why he acted so oddly, he could only attempt to change the subject. She went along with it, to keep him at ease.

She and Khonsu grew a little more distant, but whenever she made to apologize, he shook his head, as though understanding. He still did not seem to enjoy it, but Anzu knew she couldn't leave Yuugi alone. She just couldn't. Spending time with him had become an outlet, someplace she could speak, every bit as much as she could to Yami.

It only occurred to her later that he might have missed her. As it was, he was more concerned for her than anything else. Both continued these hidden lives, Anzu with her mortal friend and he with the secrets he was forced to keep.

Looking back, neither expected what was coming.

000

"Anzu? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and raised her head. "Mm?" she asked dreamily.

Yuugi raised his chin to look at her. "You seem tired. Maybe we should go back." Her arms tightened around his waist very gently, feeling how tired he was. Her wings were barely keeping them up.

"Yeah. Maybe. Sorry about that, I was about to doze off." It seemed long ago that she would have jumped at the opportunity to leave early. Now…

She hugged him a little closer, his pulse beating warmly. "Maybe in a bit. I'll stay awake. You can sleep if you want to," she added as an afterthought.

He shook his head with difficulty. "No…I like it here. Being with you."

Anzu affectionately ruffled his hair, so gently that he could barely feel it. His eyes shut, blissfully.

It occurred to her that he was a little taller than he'd been, months ago. Just a little. His chin came a little higher than her collar bone now. "Yuugi?"

"Yes?" His voice was very quiet in the wind. It had begun to turn warm, air whispering and soothing instead of harsh and ripping. Even Anzu felt it difficult to remain awake now. Yuugi had been unable to wear his jacket, and the white cloth rippled in the wind.

"How is school and everything now?" she asked, noticing how her fingers were buried in his violet locks, amusing herself by playing with them.

"Pretty good, actually. Jonouchi is really a good friend, I think. And Ushio isn't back yet. I feel more like a person than before; I always thought I was a punching bag before." He said it with humor, but Anzu shook her head.

"Don't kid about that, Yuugi. You're worth more than any of Ushio's thugs."

He was quiet for a moment. "Thank you, Anzu. That means a lot."

"It's true." She shifted slightly, both gazing down at the clouds billowing and swirling creamily by.

"It's beautiful up here, Anzu. What's it like, being able to come up here, and any time you want to?"

Her wings were set in a monotonous beating pattern, a lullaby and timed movement of their own. "Not bad. Be better to live in the sunlight, though," she answered, watching the lights above wink at them.

"I don't know, Anzu. Sunlight is wonderful, but you get to see the night. You get to see it the way it can be, or should be. The darkness isn't always evil, is it?"

Her thoughts drifted to Khonsu. Yami was Darkness. "No. No, I suppose darkness is not always evil. It's just what it is." She lowered her eyes, thinking again.

Yuugi watched her, unawares as his smile faded just a little. "…Anzu? How's Khonsu?" he asked softly.

Blinking, she responded, "Not _too_ bad. He's been a bit depressed lately, actually." Then, she looked at Yuugi directly. "Yuugi, now I have a question. What's it like to walk in the sun?" Yuugi's eyes widening, she waited.

_Khonsu wants to know, so badly…what would he look like in the light? What would he look like, in the glorious, hated sun? Would he be any different from when he stood in the beautiful, accursed moon? Would he look different?_

_If he were in the light, skin bronze and bright, would the misery and sorrow fade?_

_And…what would it look like…if he really smiled?_

Lost in her thoughts, Anzu never quite heard Yuugi's answer. And she didn't really know whether he had answered at all.

000

Anzu landed in the window, letting Yuugi down. "Thank you, Anzu," he mumbled softly.

She shrugged slightly. "No problem, Yuugi. I like flying with you; you know that." She made no move to leave as he continued to watch her.

"Not that. I mean, thank you. For talking to me. For being there." Anzu gave him a long look, with his tentative words and anxious eyes.

"Well, thanks for listening. It means a lot, Yuugi." She saw his face flush a red color, as she spoke his name.

"Anzu?" Her eyes narrowed – but only slightly. There was something strange about the way he seemed to fumble for words, trying to explain whatever it was. It was awkward, something she had not felt near Yuugi for a very long time. "I-I-"

"What?" She tried not to seem impatient. This was Yuugi. The thought assuaged the agitation building, from her impatience and stress. Her voice was gentle, enough that even she could not sense any distraught emotions.

Yuugi seemed even more upset or confused than she. "I-I wanted to know…how close are you and…and Khonsu?"

The question hung in the air. Neither said a word. Yuugi merely stared at her, expression unreadable.

"…Just…friends. Best friends." The letters and words tumbled slowly and fumblingly from her mouth. Furtively, she examined Yuugi's eyes. Again, they seemed too full, too emotional to understand what thoughts were within him.

Again the silence descended. Where had the lighthearted conversations gone? Why did they seem so uncomfortable, so awkward, that even Bakura breaking in might have felt better?

Tremblingly, bewilderedly, as though he had no idea what he was doing, Yuugi stepped just a little closer. "And…Anzu…are we friends?"

Dumbfounded, she stared at him. What else could they be? They were friends, good friends. Why did he ask, it was obvious she cared about him.

"Of course," she answered, watching him with thinly veiled apprehension. Was he getting worried that her speaking of Khonsu meant that she could not care about him? Was he jealous? That was not like Yuugi.

"Anzu." It was all he said. Eyes widening very slightly, Anzu lowered her face almost level with his. His face was warm and red, and something sad and confused, some dark turmoil was spinning in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Yuugi? You look sick," she said, observing his features.

He blinked, a faint, indistinct sound emanating from the back of his throat, almost a half-hearted laugh. His nose was barely an inch from hers. His lips formed a few, silent words…

"I'm sorry…"

Anzu's pupils shrank as her eyes widened, numb shock running over her. Reality had broken, the time stream was busted, clocks were running backwards, gravity had been screwed up; something impossible was the only explanation for what was happening. Someone had been possessed, turned the world upside down. It would explain the writhing, flipping, shocked feeling in her stomach, the quiver of dumb, stunned amazement running over her and making her so confused.

It was about as substantial as a butterfly, soft and small and hesitant on her cheek. But it was enough that she felt the softness of his lips. That numb, hot, embarrassed, flooding tidal of astonishment sent the room spinning around her into oblivion.

Almost as suddenly, Yuugi stepped away, face stunned and embarrassed, as though ashamed of what he'd done. His lips – the lips that had just touched her face, inches from her own – quivered gently. "Anzu…I-I-"

She blinked, trying to make sense of this joke the laws of reality were trying to play on her. After all, Yuugi had not just kissed her. Yuugi did not like her that way, any more than Khonsu did. It was impossible, ridiculous, laughable even, that reality could possibly think she'd fall for something like this. It hadn't happened after all, this little joke – dream thing was going to vanish in an instant…it couldn't have happened, after all…it hadn't, it wouldn't have, it – it _shouldn't_ have…

Yuugi's eyes seemed larger and more confused than ever. "I-oh, Anzu, I'm so sorry!" he whispered.

_No. No, no this didn't just happen_ her mind said mildly. But Yuugi's eyes and red cheeks were the proof in the pudding, the evidence with which the cop would pin a criminal.

It hadn't happened, it couldn't have.

But it had.

"I need to leave." Was that _her_? That numb, expressionless voice, lacking feeling or caring? Like a hollow tooth or a frost-bitten finger, she felt nothing.

_Nothing._

But Yuugi's eyes widened.

"Anzu-Anzu please! I'm-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-to-!"

Even his begging, pleading tone brought no emotion from her, the one person it was supposed to affect. "Yuugi, I need to go. I really need to leave, right now." Moving away, she didn't even give him a backward glance.

Even as he called her name, she vanished, flying faster than she had ever dared, even the stars vanishing into a whirlwind of light and color.

Yuugi gazed after her, eyes as wide as if she'd slapped him. He sank to his knees.

No one heard the boy crying that night.

000

Well, here we are at an official cliffhanger. Dang, I hate cliffhangers. Although this is rather fun. I really do need some comments though, especially coming up. I mean it, next few chapters, I will be unable to update until I get some reviews. Really, it will be almost impossible, as you'll see next time.

Alright, here's the thing; if the kiss thing was dumb, I'm sorry. Keep in mind this is my first attempt at something like this. I've never written anything like this before. So be kind about this, really, if it was bad I'll get better. And I'm sorry to leave you there, but the next chapter will be longer and more explanatory. And interesting.

Without reviews and your thoughts, I don't think I'll be able to write much. Your comments are essential, alright? Thanks, and I'll update when I can, okay?


	13. Lunar Eclipse

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does. That be all there is to it.

Okay, last chapter might have seemed a bit different. Well, it was. Sorry if it was a bit weird, but it was necessary. These coming few chapters will truly show the real plot.

000

**Chapter 13**

**Lunar Eclipse**

Seeing the city from above, it looked like a maze, beetles and sleek-coated creatures of steel and rubber rolling along, making the lights slide and move across every surface. Even at dark midnight, sound and energy pummeled from below, loud and obnoxious in the quiet night.

Down, down into the alleyways, where the lights could not penetrate, where darkness had free reign, shadows were writhing. The darkness coalesced, rippling against the bricks, sliding over the garbage and litter, sliding like oil over the rocky ground. It seemed to moan, slumping into a dark figure, before slipping into the oblivion of unconscious.

A soft, faint whimpering emanated from the wall. After a moment, the whimpering broke into sobs.

Instantly, the darkness around the soft sound seemed to soften, the roiling ice and cold warming, drawing a little closer. Tendrils reached toward the sound, faint warmth emanating from them. The blackness began to whiten, lighten, but at the shriek it pulled away, like a horse pulling up at the reins.

Curled up on the ground, against the dirty bricks, huddled in the mud, a little girl shook and trembled. Grimy little fists tight against her eyes, she cried, tears running down her face. Dark hair running in thick curls around her face, her face was completely concealed.

"I want mommy!" she managed to scream, tiny voice swallowed by the darkness. The figure on the ground moaned, obviously still out like a light. The darkness immediately swooped a little closer, soft and gentle.

"I want mommy! Where's daddy!? I WANT MOMMY! LET ME GO HOME!!!" she screamed, cries enough to break the blackest heart.

The darkness grew lighter, and lighter, like the sun through a silver-lined cloud. A glowing, benign intelligence peeked from behind the blinding light. Softly gracing her cheeks, the tears were wiped from the little girl's face.

_"Don't be afraid, little one."_ The voice was too gentle, too warm, too kind to have any kind of malignance. It was deep, on the brink of a whisper. The little girl wiped her fists across her eyes, blinking emerald orbs at the amazing lights. Tears clung to her lashes, prism dancing in the droplets.

The cloud of light, swirling and billowing around her closed in, condensing like moisture into a cloud. As the light condensed, it formed a solid entity, forming limbs and extremities.

The little girl stared in shock at the being. The only sound was the faint breaths coming from her still shuddering lungs. Both were absolutely still.

Then, the entity smiled. He thin lips formed the gentle expression, eyes warming and his face softening. His skin was white as milk and his eyes like fire. Two enormous white wings sprung from his shoulders, like bird's, only without feathers.

He was beautiful.

He spoke: "Are you alright?"

She sniffled. "Wh-Where's mommy and daddy? Who-Who are you?"

"A friend." He lowered himself into a crouching position, knees bent and just above the ground, supporting his elbows with his knees. "Do you know where you live?"

She nodded, and he smiled that sweet smile again. "That's good. Would you like me to take you home?"

His voice reminded her of honey; rich, deep, and golden. She paused, wiping one fist across her eyes again. "A-Are you a angel? 'Cause mommy said they're s'posed to be all nice and pretty…and they gots wings, too…are you from heaven?"

At this, his smile widened, just a little. His teeth were perfectly white. She barely noticed where his fangs could spring from. "No, I'm afraid not, little one. In fact, I could hardly be farther from it. But I'll take you home, if you like."

She nodded and immediately put her arms up. He knelt and lifted her as gently as a lioness would lift her cubs, blind and helpless. Wrapping her arms securely around his neck, she pressed her cheek against his shoulder, whimpering.

"It's alright," he said softly, voice almost a gentle crooning. "I'll take you home. Where do you live, now?"

As she explained, he nodded and with a mighty beat, his wings pushed them into the air. The little girl gave a shriek as the ground zoomed away, but the arms around her were steadfast. "Just hold on," he said. For mere minutes, the wind howled around them until the buildings stopped speeding below them and a red roof loomed into view.

Descending onto the roof, he slid down the wall, hanging onto the window like a spider. Black claws sliding from his nails, he prized the window open. "Climb in."

She shakily clambered inside. "Lock the windows, little one. And put up a cross, or garlic. Do you know what those are?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. My mommy has some cross bookmarks, for when we go to church."

He nodded, matter-of-factly. "Good. Don't leave the house tonight, although I doubt you'll have any more trouble. He won't remember a thing."

"Why'd that mean monster take me?" she whispered, eyes huge and frightened.

He smiled again, but very sadly. "Because there are bad people out there, little one. You must stay away from them. I need to leave now, but lock the windows and get what I told you; will you remember that?"

Despite her watery eyes, she nodded. "Thank you. Are you gonna be okay?"

He nodded. "I will be fine. Just be careful." Without another word, he dove from the side of the wall, wings catching and opening, flying upwards.

000

Settling on the pier, Yami leaned carefully against the rail. His eyes trailed over the ocean, watching the waves lap the shore. _Anzu must still be with Yuugi._ He had not heard from her that evening. Ignoring the worries and concerns gnawing at the edge of his mind, he fidgeted slightly, tapping against the metal.

The moonlight painted the water white. Darkness and light melded together in their synchronized harmony. Ying and Yang, in their own little spat…in their own little dance…

His pointed ears twitched. Letting his eyes wander around the docks, down to the coast below, he searched for the emanation point of the sound. Other than a couple down on the beach, the place was deserted. He listened for the sound again, but it was quiet. Turning slowly back to the ocean, he gazed upwards. The moon shone down and bathed him in a silver glow.

Absentmindedly, he opened his wings, catching the light. The couple on the beach was too busy to notice a young man, observing their movements.

A faint sigh might have been heard from his chest, but that was all. All he did was gaze at the water, the reflection of the lights swimming in his eyes. _I wonder what it looks like in the sunlight. It must be beautiful…_

Running his pale, thin fingers through his hair, he rested his forehead in his palm. His shoulders, narrow and sharp, sank a little.

"Something troubling you, child?" Yami jerked his head up, body hardening into its natural state, relaxed limbs tautening. Fangs slid forth, an inch in length.

Striding along the creaking pier, the stranger laughed. "For one so young, your fangs are well-grown." She smiled, black lips parting slightly.

Yami appeared stunned. His fangs slid away, and he dropped to one knee.

"My Lady."

Her black dress rustling, the Queen stopped in front of him. His face gazed at the wood below them and only one knee touched the ground. Extending her hand, the Queen smiled. As a sign of honor, the young-looking man raised his head a few inches and put his lips to the white skin of her hand.

She took the opportunity to slide her fingers under his chin and lift his face. Yami froze, rather like a rabbit in headlights. "They speak the truth. Your flesh is pale as the moon's. A great honor, to share the hide color of such a noble symbol."

His lip twitched. "What do you-"

"Ah…but you do not care for the moon, do you?" She smiled that warm, inviting smile again, and he fell silent. Her thumb traced over his lips. "No, you care for the greater…the sun…"

He felt her claws just above his jugular. He remained silent.

"Some of us wonder about that piercing, golden light…do we not? We loathe our blessings…" she sighed. "And yet…"

With the other hand, she slid a flask from her dress, out of her sleeve. Deep, dark red fluid sloshed within it. She uncorked the stopper.

Smiling at his tensed form, she said kindly, "Even you, oh noble child. You too feel the thirst…the bloodlust…do you not?"

She watched one droplet linger on the rim of the glass, watched it fall, and watched it linger on his lips. Eyes sliding shut, his fangs slid out automatically.

"So you do. And yet you continue this ruse, this façade. Why don't you just live the truth?" Smiling even more kindly, she ran her nails over his lips again, watching the droplet slide in. He gasped, eyebrows knitting as though in pain.

"So hard to resist the blood…isn't it?"

With a great effort, Yami pulled his head away, her claws losing their slender grip. He panted, chest heaving, the droplets of blood staining his lip. With a disgusted snarl, he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I saw you protect the child. So terrible that your powers are so wasted." The Queen tutted sorrowfully. The wind whipped across them, her hair billowing like a wreath of black snakes. Yami stared at her, as though waiting to launch himself off the pier.

"You know…don't you? You know you cannot run from me. I know all. The children…and the mortal, Yuugi…and Anzu…"

His eyes widened, pupils dilating. "How-How can you-?"

"Does it matter?" She stepped nearer. He moved back. He felt the railing against the small of his back.

"Do not bother, child. I won't harm you unless you force me to. Just make it easy," she coaxed. She stepped toward him again. Yami looked away, trying to close his ears to the melodious tones.

"I don't-I don't-"

"_Look at me…_" Nimble, slender fingers worked their way under his chin…and lifted his face to gaze at her.

A cruel smirk played upon her black lips, eyes like dried blood, spattered against the wall. Golden specks and shards of light glistened in her eyes. They grew and grew, until her eyes were colored a sickly, blazing yellow.

_Stay still._

Her eyes returning to blood red, she smirked again. Khonsu's eyes shone a dull yellow, lacking any life or fire. He kept his chin raised.

"Good boy…I promise you, this won't hurt a _bit_." A devilish gleam kindled in her eyes, an otherworldly greed and clashing hate. With a swift movement, her fangs slid out-

Yami didn't scream. He couldn't, after all. Parting his lips in pain would count as movement, eyes widening would count as movement, and he couldn't move. Her will was his. He was under her command.

Hypnotism was a powerful thing. She had lied about the pain. It was fire.

_Just a moment more, little dove. It won't be long._

Her fangs slid free. Licking her lips, she gazed at the bite mark that marred his skin, just above his collar bone. "I must admit…your will is iron…" she purred. "But even iron melts with enough power."

He didn't answer. He was still held in place.

_Sleep, child. Sleep…_

"No…I…" he whispered. So…exhausted…

The Queen sympathetically lowered him to the planks. His dulled eyes slid shut, and his resistance was no more.

_As easy as I thought it would be._ The Queen slid her arms beneath his head and knees, lifting him with her demonic strength. He was completely limp, throat exposed to the air. "Forgive me, child. I need you for a…trade, if you will." Black wings splitting out of her back with a sickening snap, the Queen turned to face the stars. "Your prophecy is nigh, oh bright ones. How I long for you to blink out forever."

Lowering her gaze to Khonsu, she watched as his chest rose and fell, not even an inch up or down. Her hard, blood eyes focused on his face, blank and vulnerable.

A curious softness echoed in her expression. Eerily, her haughty demeanor faded just a little.

She moved her arms, lifting him securely into her grip. His head thumped softly against her chest, like a corpse. "Just wait child…wait."

With the scent of death her only reminder, the only proof of her existence, she vanished, carrying the unconscious boy in her arms.

000

A screech rang out. "She knows! She knows! Oh Inbetween, she _knows_! She knows of the Moon's passionate desire! She knows of your painful dilemma! She knows of the heart now broken! But does she know the Shadow's uncertainty!?"

Slicing against the trees, stripping them of bark, it screamed, "The Moon, the Moon screams in agony! Sealed in snow glass slumber he will be! Slaughtered by the light he dies to know! Oh, Inbetween, will you forsake him!?"

"Or will you kill the angel, with wings of velvet!?!?"

000

Update. Yes, at long last, an update. I'm sorry for taking so long, I'm working on it. Next chapter though, I'm going to have to ask a question, and I'll need reviewers to answer it. But for now, press the review button to tell me how I'm doing. And thank you for reading.


	14. Within the Glass

Disclaimer: I really don't own any of these people…and the vampire Queen is a generic villain in vampire/mortal stories, so…hm. Nope, don't own 'em!

Sorry for updating so late…and Yuugi isn't in this chapter, either. I hope you all remember what happened to Khonsu in the last chapter, because if you don't…you'll be very confused. And the ultimate question I've been hinting at will be at the end of this chapter…I feel very evil right now…dangit.

000

**Chapter 14**

**Within the Glass**

Anzu broodingly stared out at the city, ignoring the cacophony of horns and yells below her. Arms crossed over her knees, her chin rested on her forearms. The glass of the buildings glistened with lights and looked as though golden light had been smeared over the windows with a margarine knife.

_"Anzu, I'm-I'm so sorry!"_

_"I didn't mean to-to-!"_

_His eyelashes glittered as his eyes slid shut in bliss, her fingers combing through the violet spikes._

_A tear sliding from his eyes as his lips connected with her cheek._

_The hurt, broken look in his watery eyes as she ignored his apologies, his pleas, and left._

_The sweet crush, infatuation, tender emotions he'd felt for her all being seized and shattered on the ground like fine glass._

Anzu closed her eyes. "Why'd he have to do that?" she murmured. "Why? He can't honestly like me like that."

_Oh no!?_ Angel Anzu had finally reappeared. Clearly upset, throwing her tantrum, she was ripping off her halo and stomping it into the ground – or rather Anzu's shoulder.

_All he did was admit he cared about you, you idiot! All he did was kiss you! And you go and bust his poor, sweet heart into a trillion pieces, you IDIOT!!!_ Angel Anzu was really letting her have it.

_How was she supposed to know he liked her-?_ Devil Anzu was hiding behind Anzu's head, tentatively.

Angel Anzu ripped the feathers out of her wings, crying from rage. _All he did was freakin' CARE! He thought you cared about him, thought maybe somebody could care despite his shyness, his innocence, his lack of hate! Heck, maybe he thought you lov-_

_But she doesn't!_ Devil Anzu snarled. She ducked back down as Angel Anzu bent her halo into a boomerang and sent it flying toward her head.

_Oh, like you have any idea about love! You don't know how to recognize it, what it really is! You've never felt it! It's not a crush or mushy emotions, or any of that other crap! Good grief, don't you know love is something too wild and out there to understand!?_ Angel Anzu stomped once, and vanished, Devil Anzu vanishing after just a moment's hesitation.

Anzu stared at the ground. Yuugi's soft features swam before her eyes, as when they'd been flying in the clouds, when there was nothing wrong, when all there had been was a quiet moment, a boy asleep against her, his eyelashes tickling her neck every time he sighed or smiled.

_But I can't love him,_ she thought dully. This was an indisputable truth, inalienable and unchangeable. _I'm dead. I just don't like him like that. I'm centuries older. I'm centuries _colder._ I'm _dead. _How can he love something…_

His chest pressed against hers, that pulse she smiled when she felt, beating so warmly…

_…Without a heart?_

"Anzu?" She looked up, not jerking her head, not glaring. It was Bakura.

But oh, how different he seemed…his sharp locks were longer, as though they had not been cut very recently. His sharp eyes seemed…to lack that point of malicious light. They looked tired, worried, harried. She squinted. Did they even seem a bit red…?

"Mazaki, the Queen has called for you."

Oh, calm feeling _gone_. Anzu stood up sharply, and hissed, fangs springing forward.

"Don't kill the messenger just because you don't like the message, Mazaki." Bakura shook his locks out of his eyes. "But I'd listen to the summons. She said it was important."

Anzu's hands balled themselves into fists, claws digging into her palms. "Oh sure, send a fly to the spider, just like you do to everyone!" she snarled. "Did you send your brother too? Did she suck him dry of blood as well!?"

Bakura's eyes twisted. But not into rage. They swirled with pain and misery. He turned away, settling on the building's top as well. Anzu's rage, her hate, her pent-up tension and aggression only grew. How DARE he be weak when she wanted to rage, to storm, to tear! How DARE he take such an outlet from her!

"Ryo…is not dead." Anzu's rage only grew.

"Oh, he might be dying anywhere for all you care! BUT NO, YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOUR BABY BROTHER, YOU SICK, TWISTED-!"

Bakura turned to face her, and her eyes widened in shock. His eyes were sad, but determined. "_You_ play an important part in getting my little brother back. The Queen has sent for you, and she tells me that if you and only you will fulfill a mission, then she will release him, and all the others."

Anzu's breath caught. "Marik?"

He nodded. "Mai?"

He nodded again. "Everyone?"

"Yes. Everyone." He seemed to put some strange emphasis on the word 'everyone.' It made her eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Why should I do this? You said it yourself; they aren't dead. And you deserve to know some of the pain you've caused." Anzu kept her eyes locked on his.

With great reluctance, he continued, softly, "In the ancient catacombs…where they're being kept…she's added a new captive." He continued to stare at her.

"I don't-" she began rudely, then stopped. Her eyes widened. Bakura lowered his gaze. She thought he would have been beyond shame.

A suspicion formed in the back of her mind. "Where's Khonsu?" she asked. Her voice was low, a strange, serene menace echoing through her lips.

He did not answer. Anzu lunged forward, grabbing him by the shoulders, and screeching in rage, "WHERE'S KHONSU!?!? WHERE IS HE, YOU MONSTER!?!?!?"

Bakura said nothing. He pulled away from her, wings holding him above the building. "If you follow me, she will reveal all." With that, he dipped toward the ground. Anzu dove after him, eyes glowing with an unearthly fire.

000

Down, down, below the Earth's surface they dove, through a dark abyss, through absolute blackness, ripping through space and time, ripping through reality, tearing and tearing into-

"How'd you do that?" Anzu asked coldly, glaring at Bakura.

"I have learned…more magic, recently. Not the least of which being teleportation." He descended, and she followed, her eyes staring at their whereabouts.

It was a castle. The floor was of smooth, icy tile, a rich, blood-red carpet running across the hall. The ceiling was up too high to see, shadows cloaking the room. Pillars held the room up, and flanking the dramatic carpet were twisted gargoyle statues, grotesque and hideous.

"Come." Bakura tugged on her forearm. Snapping back to attention, she jerked her arm away. He shook his head and they followed the carpet, until at the end, they stopped at a door.

"Listen, Mazaki." He turned to face her. Some of his previous coldness had returned. "When she speaks to you, treat her with reverence. Regardless of whatever happens, treat her respectfully."

Anzu snorted, eyes flaring. Bakura's eyes were serious. "If you want to survive, do as I say."

With that, he threw open the doors.

An elaborate throne met her eyes, the armrests made into the shapes of two great bats, mouths open in a vicious snarl. It too was made of some glass-like substance. But…the rest of the room…was empty.

Anzu turned to see Bakura on one knee, gazing upward. She slowly looked up…

"Anzu." A cold smirk played upon black lips, scarlet eyes mere inches from her own. Anzu stumbled backwards, then felt one knee hit the floor.

Bakura must have pulled her wing to get her to bow. "My-Lady-" she grunted, ignoring the stabbing pain in her patella.

"You have brought her…well done, Bakura. Ryo may yet awaken from his slumber." The Queen's smirk changed into a sweet, warm expression. "I am well pleased. Anzu, I have not met you before, have I?"

Cautiously, Anzu stood, and responded, "No-milady," she added as an afterthought.

"A pity that is. Tales they tell me are true. Eyes of ice. And yet, do I see a warm glitter?" There was something all too knowing in the Queen's eyes.

"Well, before anything – would you like a drink?" The Queen slid a flask from her sleeve, filled with an almost blackish-red fluid.

Anzu shook her head. "No, your grace. Many thanks for your generosity."

The Queen gave a soft laugh. "And a polite, silver tongue! You wish to get to the point of the visit, do you not?"

Anzu bowed her head, mind pounding. "My Lady knows all."

"Then come. And you shall understand." The Queen turned from her, black dress silent against the tile.

000

"Are these the catacombs?" Anzu asked, eyes never leaving the Queen. The stairs were old, crumbling and stone. Spiders made their home under the steps. They scurried frantically to save their webs and eggs.

"Yes, child. Do you know what I keep down here?"

The Queen gave her an amused, interested look. In the dark, her eyes were nearly black.

"Not this far down…" Anzu murmured, looking back at Bakura. He had never said the floors went down this far. He too seemed puzzled. At his gentle, slow shake of the head, her further questions died in her throat.

"Yes…I do not keep my rebellious subjects this far down in the cold. You saw them, sealed in the glass, I believe."

Anzu said nothing.

"No…I have taken to keeping a rather more important treasure down here, very recently."

Bakura twitched. But when Anzu glanced back, he was completely still, engulfed in the shadows.

"This is where it is…" the Queen said softly. The spiraling stairs had ended.

A small, black door, of oak and iron, crumbling and ancient was all that was there. The ruler of darkness gently, delicately laid one hand on the iron-wrought handle, and turned it. "I believe it will be most familiar to you, Anzu."

If her heart were working, it would have jumped out of her mouth. The door swung open, like in a horror movie, where you just knew something terrible lay beyond the door.

The first thing that came to mind was a funeral. The body is always lying there, so still and cold, but so peaceful. No expression, just a deep, deep slumber, that it seems that gentle touch on the shoulder might wake them.

Anzu's pupils nearly vanished.

His clothing was not the torn, strange outfit he had taken to wearing. It was black, all black. The shirt was long-sleeved, and it had a collar, a dip in the front where it should have been buttoned. A red pendant hung from his throat, and the way he was laying there he seemed to be sleeping, in that translucent case of glass. His black leather pants were spotless, and he looked as if he'd been laid on the slab with great care.

And his features had never been so pale. His black eyelashes were still noticeably long, his features the same, as though sculpted perfectly by masterful hands from marble.

But he'd _never_ seemed quite so vulnerable.

Quite so beautiful.

Khonsu.

Without a word, Anzu stumbled past the Queen, running pell-mell toward the glass case, shoes so noisy and loud it was almost strange, almost hysterical, that he did not sit up and tell her to quit making such a racket.

Anzu hit the glass, hard, plastering her palms against it. He did not stir.

"KHONSU! KHONSU!" she screamed, but it must have been so muffled through the glass. He slept on, oblivious to her screams.

"YAMI!" she screamed, as loud as her torn lungs would allow.

He did not stir, even as she pounded against the glass. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" she thundered, pounding harder and harder against the case.

Yami did not awaken. She stared at his chest, terrified of finding a wound, or worse, a lack of subtle _stirring_…

His chest moved. But only just.

"He is not dead, child. Merely sleeping." The Queen's hand lowered and touched the glass, just above his face. "He is lovely in slumber, is he not? It is a wonder you never saw…"

Anzu felt the hot floodwater surge behind her eyes, scalding and pounding against her throat.

_Don't __cry,__ don't cry…it's all over if you cry…_

"Tell me…do you wish to hold him? Just for a moment?"

Anzu felt her heart stop all over again. "…Please…" she whispered, eyes glued to his still features.

"As you wish…" the Queen said kindly. The glass – already so transparent – seemed to vanish before her eyes. The Queen took a step back as Anzu took a shuddering breath.

She helped him sit up, and hugged him clumsily. His head fell back limply, face cast towards the ceiling. No life pulsed in his throat.

But then, it never had.

Anzu cradled his head against her neck, staring at his perfect, white features. With one thumb, she traced his lips, still and frozen.

"Put him down, child." Anzu's throat obstructed painfully.

A thought struck her. _She wouldn't…wouldn't _kill _him…would she?_

"_Now_, Anzu." The Queen gently touched her shoulder. She felt the icy claws glinting beneath her nails.

And so, with as much difficulty as it would have taken to surgically remove her organs, Anzu laid him carefully back on the slab. His head lolled to the side. He looked so dead…

The Queen watched Anzu carefully, those blood-red, faceted eyes glinting at the emotions swimming across her mind. "Anzu…do you wish to know why I have called you here?"

Numbly, Anzu nodded, knuckles white as she grasped the stone slab, legs trembling as she stood.

"Is it not true…that as of late you have taken to speaking…with a mortal?"

Anzu clutched her heart. She couldn't have felt it jump, could she?

"It is a boy…Yuugi." Those eyes, those voids of black and red she called eyes, glittered at the name. They shone with excitement, greed, and perhaps…

…Something else….

Anzu felt her arms shaking, muscles so tense she could not bend her elbows. "Forgive me, My Lady," she said in a voice lacking any feeling. It was cold, calm, and nearly dismissive. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is that so?" The Queen seemed only slightly surprised. Her eyes glittered again. "Well, my information might be faulty."

"…Information…?"

"Not much, really. Frequent visits to a game shop. Sights of you flying with another person. Less and less time spent with – Khonsu, you called him? And there are even reports of a positively _addicting_ scent coming from you…"

Anzu felt a dim buzzing in her ears.

"Ah well…if it's wrong, I suppose I have no use for Khonsu. Bakura," she said coldly. He kneeled.

"My Lady?"

"Take him somewhere else. You may feed, if you like."

"NO!" Anzu screamed. She instantly clutched Khonsu to her, staring at the Queen in disbelief. She shivered, feeling Khonsu's faint breaths against her collar. Bakura was staring at the Queen with something close to shock…

…And _revulsion_.

"Oh? Is there a reason to keep him here? Because I had a bargain to strike…with Khonsu as the trade," the Queen said softly.

"B-Bargain?" Anzu stammered. She stared at Khonsu, his cheek pressed against her shoulder. Finally, dredging the words up from within, slowly, she asked, "…What's the bargain?" All pretenses of politeness were gone.

"Either one is loyal to their kind, or they are a traitor," the Queen said gently. She combed her fingers through Khonsu's hair, Anzu struggling against tearing her fangs into the woman's hand. "If you are a traitor to our kind, then he is as well, for helping you. The penalty for that is death."

Throat thick and choky, Anzu whispered, "And what will it take to prove that I'm not a traitor?"

The Queen's lips drew apart in a true smile. Her fangs gleamed as polished, bleached ivory. "Why, by killing the boy, of course. If you do that, it is obvious to me you were just toying with his heart. It makes the taste sweeter." The Queen gave her a warm smile.

Anzu struggled to keep bile down.

"Kill…Yuugi?"

"Of course."

_I have…I have to kill…to kill…_

_Yuugi._

_Smiling when she came to visit._

_Blushing when she spoke, or when she even said his name._

_Eyes lighting up when she handed him a few seashells, just a trinket._

_Trembling and shaking, clinging to her as they flew higher and higher._

_Feeling his heartbeat race as he closed his eyes, praying that she would catch him as she pulled him from the room._

_Crying as she told him she had to leave._

_The feeling of delicate, shining glass breaking into a million pieces._

_Leaning against her, not afraid of her in the slightest._

_Feeling the pulse in his throat…_

_…And feeling no bloodlust whatsoever…_

_Only tenderness…_

"…I have…to kill…Yuugi?" she repeated quietly. The Queen's eyes narrowed very slightly. There was something stirring in Anzu's eyes…

"Either he will die, or Khonsu will die. It is up to you. Think. Is it really so hard?" That all-knowing smile flitted across her black lips. "Your dearest friend or a mortal boy? A true friend who laid his life on the line for you, or a boy who blushed at the thought of your name, in his weakness and baseness? Is it not simple?"

Anzu slowly let Khonsu's head rest against the stone. "One question," she said quietly. "Why did you use Khonsu? What did he do to deserve this?"

The scarlet eyes glared at Anzu coldly, and Anzu turned, dully gazing at the door. "I'll be back…"

"Before dawn, child. Before Helios casts his cursed rays upon the land."

Anzu's face was hidden in the dark of room, onyx floor glittering. Finally…she nodded.

"I shall know if it has been done."

Again, a tiny nod. Anzu's footsteps faded away as she slowly began to ascend the stairs.

Bakura and the Queen watched as she faded from view. "Bakura," the Queen said suddenly. "I want you to follow her. Watch, and make certain she devours him. If not, I expect your prior mission to be fulfilled."

Bakura stirred, as though from a deep sleep. He turned his head to face the Queen, eyes strange and dim. "…You want me to kill him…if the boy does not die?"

"Yes." Bakura stared at her dumbly…before nodding. He too ascended the stairs, tailing Anzu.

The Queen watched, and she turned from the stairs to the young man on the stone. The bite mark was barely concealed by the shirt's collar.

Those bloody, faceted eyes…softened…just a little. She ran her index finger from his collarbone to his shoulder. Then, her fingers traced one cheekbone, set high and nobly on his face, giving him the regal look no one comprehended.

"Forgive me, child…there is naught else to be done."

000

"Do not…Inbetween…"

"Do not…harm the angel…"

"Do not…curse him…"

"With wings…of velvet…"

000

And with that, dear readers, I need to leave. This is my fourteenth chapter, and marks over a thousand hits! Holy smokes…thanks to all my readers and all you guys.

Well, I suppose you all want to know the question? Well, perhaps some of you have guessed it…

What will Anzu do? Will she forsake the moon?

Or will she curse an angel with wings of velvet?

Yami or Yuugi? Who do you think it will be? The more reviews I get, the better the coming chapters will be. But I won't be able to update until I get some reviews…

…And please don't flame, okay? Nothing's over until the fat lady sings…where'd that saying come from, anyway? Well, until next time my friends.

And yes, I have left you at a cliffie.


	15. Pulse of a Dove

Disclaimer: I do not own them! I cannot and will not ever own them!

Well, have you all been awaiting this with bated breath? Because…I have. I've been dying to write this part of the story for a long time. I would just like to thank you guys for reading.

Although no one told me who they wanted to die. So, I decided to upload this anyways. Thanks for reading, though. Enjoy.

000

**Pulse of a Dove**

The night was quiet. More so than it had ever been. No birds stirred, no humans gazed at the dimmed stars, nothing seemed bright or beautiful about the moon.

Everything seemed beige and bland. Even the black night seemed to weep.

It knew of the sin coming.

000

Her wings may as well have been tied with lead weights. They hardly rose, always fell. The sorrow engulfing the world seemed to have no effect on her, and she flew blankly, as though without any idea of what she was doing.

Anzu felt like she was going to be sick. Her heart and stomach were jammed up in her throat, painfully tensed and pain wracked her mind, emotions wildly spinning and lashing, too much and too hard to understand.

Something like fear was brimming up in her soul. It wasn't anxiety, or fear, or guilt…it was something too horrible to place.

Perhaps it was grief. No…that only came after the blood seeped from their veins. There was nothing to do but this, nothing to do but be caught up in Time's twisted idea of Fate.

She felt helpless. It only made her feel sicker.

_I-I can't…not Yuugi…I can't-I can't touch him…_

_This is my fault. I never should have returned to visit Yuugi. I never should have gotten Khonsu involved in this. It's my fault that demon has him, my fault he's taking the fall for my mistake, my fault Yuugi's going to-_

Anzu dimly felt something running from her eyes.

_How can she w__ant them dead? It-It's my fault;__ let her take me…_

_You're not doing this. _Angel Anzu…why was she thinking in this stupid way? She was going to commit murder, what was she thinking!?

"Oh Yuugi…" she whispered. Her voice was dead. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

_What if she destroyed herself instead? No…the Queen would just kill Khonsu…and send Bakura after Yuugi…and the others…I can't let them all die. Not for one person. Not for one pure, innocent, defenseless person._

_Not for Yuugi._

000

The small house looked the same, with its shuttered, darkened windows. The only sound was that of the bushes and trees rustling in front of the house.

"Yuugi…"

Anzu landed softly on the window sill. Her lips trembled, and she gazed into the room. Part of her prayed he was gone from the house, gone from her sight, gone from anywhere in a thousand mile radius.

She felt her stomach turn to acid and bile.

The room was the same as ever. The lamp was out, the clutter in the same place as before. She might have been coming for a nightly visit like always. Three hours till dawn broke…

_Khonsu…_

She let her gaze meander over the room, finally resting her gaze on the bed. And there…

Yuugi was in bed, covers just below his bare shoulders. He was facing away from her, his narrow shoulders and the top of his spine just barely visible below the black shirt he wore.

_I can't do this, I can't do this-!_ She wanted to scream, to break open the window, to send the glass hurtling down to the ground, making Yuugi flee to safety, flee to someone who would destroy her, protect him, and save Khonsu.

Instead, she swallowed; her mouth was raspier and drier than the Sahara. She slid her claws under the window, and almost tenderly lifted the window open.

With the hesitancy of a doe, she placed her slight feet on the carpeted floor. _He should never have invited me in!_

Anzu hovered, like a phantom, over the bed, staring at the boy. His pale face was drawn and miserable, soft features a raw kind of pink, as though he'd been crying. Even his eyelashes were damp, sticking together like they did after someone cried.

_I can't…I can't…_

Did she have the craven cowardice in her to bite him while he slept? Was she such an abomination that she would not even give him the chance to run?

_Khonsu…_

Anzu's fangs slid forth. Her dry, bloodless lips parted slightly, breath whistling softly over her teeth. _Focus on the hunger…focus on hunger…_

She inhaled deeply, trying to find the tender, sweet scent that so hauntingly echoed and danced when in his presence. The soft smell grew, a scent of sweetness, purity, alluring affections. It was the petals of flowers, the shy first kiss, the first crush, a hesitant holding of hands. It was the first flutter of a baby dove's wings, the first beat in a dove's breast feathers. It was warmth, it was light, it was laughter. It was a child and untouched heart; it was the first clumsy attempt at caring for someone like no other.

He stirred softly in his sleep. His throat pulsed with this essence, this energy. It was pulsing, lulling, bidding her to sit and be content in the peace.

Anzu felt something running down her hand. She shut her eyes, and gazed at her hand.

She watched the tear run down. And felt more warm salt run from her eyes. How could she touch him? He was this – this essence of purity, the only one who didn't hate…

_It was the essence of a contented sigh as he clung to her, and she to him, that warm beat in her cold blood, and not feeling any desire for his life, his vitality, for his blood. Just being there…_

_…And he was smiling…_

She snapped from her thoughts and wiped her eyes. A quiet sound drew her from her frantic, impossible choice.

Yuugi was stirring. He rolled in the bed, very subtly, and he turned his head. He opened his bleary, reddened eyes…and froze.

Anzu became aware that she had backed away from the bed, staring at him. Yuugi blinked several times, and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

When she did not vanish, like the figment of a dream, his eyes widened. "Anzu…" he whispered.

He said her name like it was a spell, that would keep her from leaving him, like it made the world right and simplified all complexities. She remained frozen in place.

Yuugi stared right back at her, and then pushed the blankets away. "Anzu. Anzu!" His voice never rose above the whisper.

Anzu never did see his feet hit the floor. At one moment, he was still gaping at her and the next, he'd clumsily embraced her, and his eyelashes were grazing her cheek, and hot, hot fluid was trickling down her neck.

"You came back. Oh Anzu, you came back…" He looked up at her, eyes shining and red. Tearstains were evident on his face, and his hands gently caressed her face. "I'm so sorry about what I did," he whispered, eyes desolate and frantic, "I never meant to upset you, I'll never do it again! Please forgive me, Anzu!"

_I should ask you to forgive me…Yuugi._ Anzu swallowed, and whispered back, "Yuugi…it-it's okay…I'm not upset…it's okay, I understand…"

Yuugi's eyes welled with hope and that shy, fey infatuation. It almost broke her heart to see him so hopelessly…loyal. "Anzu…I'm sorry…"

Without a word, she pressed him against her, in a tight, clumsy bear hug embrace. She felt his intake of breath, and clasped him to her like a child. "No…I'm sorry, Yuugi…I'm so sorry…"

"Anzu…Anzu! What is it? What's wrong!?" he cried, like a dove with a broken wing. His hands again cupped her face, gazing at her in terror. Her eyes were still streaming tears. "Anzu, you're crying! Are you hurt!?"

She shut her eyes and shook her head. "Anzu, whatever it is, I want to help! Please, just tell me! What's wrong?" he asked, wiping her bangs out of her eyes and the tears from her cheeks.

"Yuugi…" she murmured. One of her hands gently touched his, on the side of her face. "…Something terrible has happened…"

_Khonsu's pale face swam before her eyes._

"And if I don't do something terrible…"

_He was lying on the beach, exhaustedly and miserably._

"…Khonsu…is going to die."

Yuugi stared at her. "What?" he asked, blankly and horrified, all at once, an exhalation of disbelief.

She nodded, stroking his fingers.

"Oh Anzu…I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Did the Queen make you do something!? Is Khonsu hurt!? What did you have to do?"

Anzu shook her head, very slowly. She held his hands in her own. She begged herself not to be sick. "No, Yuugi…I haven't done it yet."

He stared. "Y-…'Yet?'" She nodded, numbly. "What do you have to do?" His eyes were anxious, worried for _her_. She was the only worry he had.

Anzu gazed at him for a moment, then placed her hands on his shoulders. He blinked at her, and then looked back up. "Anzu?" He did not sound afraid. Even yet, he did not suspect…_could not_ suspect. He sounded worried, confused even.

She lowered her head very subtly. With one hand, she wiped the golden forelock away from his face. Anzu pressed her lips to his forehead, feeling him shudder in response. "_…I'm sorry…_" she whispered morosely.

Without another word, the shadows of the room swept around her, twisting her into a hideous, demonic shape, of hatred and vile darkness. With a silent snarl, she pressed him against the wall, and his back connected with the wall with a sickening thud.

He gasped with the shock of pain rifling up his bones, and stared at her, eyes wide. "A-Anzu…I-I don't understand…"

_I'm betraying you, Yuugi…why can't you understand that?_ Her fists were clenched on his wrists. She felt the pulse in his hands grow fainter as the pressure in her grip grew tighter. "Anzu…?" he whispered, eyes widening, light reflections growing in his eyes.

"Yuugi…I don't want to do this to you." Her numb voice spilled from her lips, as though she'd just had a cavity filled, the medicine making her mouth feel unused and thick. Yuugi stared into her eyes like a deer might stare at headlights, before being run over.

"Anzu…what?" he whispered. His eyes were huge in fear, and his lip trembled. Pressed against him, keeping him still, she felt his trembling.

"Yuugi…the Queen found out. She found out about me visiting, about you, about…" Anzu shook her head, cutting off the rest. "I never meant this to happen, Yuugi," she finally whispered pleadingly. "Forgive me, please…I just can't lose Khonsu."

_Am I saying I care more for Khonsu? That I don't care enough for you to find another way? Please don't think that, don't think that of me…_

Yuugi trembled, his eyes growing moist. "You…you're not…going to-to _kill_ me?"

Anzu's dilated, terrible eyes quivered in their sockets. "Yuugi…" she whispered softly in his ear. He shuddered at the feel of her leathery, icy flesh against his warm, soft cheek. "I…can change you. Into one of us. Then…Then you don't have to-to-"

At his desperate moan, she grew silent. No…that was a fate crueler than Death would ever know. The soft, rosy flesh would be ashen gray and white, drawn over his features sharply, turning his eyes a deep, murderous red…

"Anzu! Anzu, please, you're not serious!" he cried, almost begging. She felt him push against her, struggling against the weight and force this monster laid against him. "Anzu, let me go!"

"Yuugi," she hissed. She jerked on his collar. "If you wake up your Grandfather and he comes in, I'll have to destroy you both."

A sensation, sinking lower and lower into her stomach, slid and filled her at his expression. He froze, eyes two pools of fright and hurt. "Anzu…no…please, not Grandpa…"

The moistness was gone. His cheeks were absolutely drowning in tears. "I'm so sorry, Yuugi…"

Yuugi turned his face from hers, as though he'd forgotten she was there. "I thought-I thought you and I-we-we-" he stammered, his form twisting away from her.

"Yuugi, we are friends, we always will be," she whimpered feebly. His eyes darted to meet hers, his pain echoing out them like ripples in a pond.

_HOW DARE YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CLAIM HIS FRIENDSHIP WHEN YOU WILL BE HIS KILLER!?!? _

"Why, Anzu? Please, there must be another way…" he begged.

"…I wish there was…oh, Yuugi, I'd give my life if there was…" she murmured, feeling his heart hammer inside his chest. Soon it would cease forever…

_I can't…_

_I must…_

_But I CAN'T._

_But I MUST!_

_Not Yuugi! Not him!_

_Not Yami! I can't see him die! Please!_

_I can't!_

_I can change him to one of us…_

_No…that is unending torment…_

"Yuugi, think," she whispered. Roughly, she laid her claws against the side of his face, forcing his gaze to meet hers, painfully. "I can-I can make you one of us…and maybe-maybe you and I…maybe one day…you and I…"

_YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM. IF YOU WOULD PUT HIM THROUGH THIS AGONY, THIS PAIN, THIS HATRED, THERE IS AUGHT BUT BLACKNESS IN THAT CANKER IN YOU CHEST. __YOU DO NOT DESERVE HIS HEART! YOU WILL NEVER LOVE! __YOU CAN NOT _

_BUT I CAN'T – LOSE – YAMI!_

Yuugi was still, eyes closed, slumped against her in defeat. "Anzu…I understand."

Somewhere, she felt a heartbeat stop. "…Wh-…What…?"

His shaking voice came again. "Anzu…I-I understand. Khonsu-Khonsu is important to you." His face rose again. This time, his eyes were full of clear pain. He was shaking, lips trembling as when he'd kissed her. "I-I know how much you care about him. Y-You-You have to-to protect him."

_Oh…Yuugi…_

She felt a distant heart snap.

"I-I knew that…we were just friends. I just-I just hoped it might've one day…been something more."

The fluid was running from her eyes again.

"Anzu…I care about you…and-and if you need to do this…"

No…

Yuugi slowly lifted his gaze to hers again.

No…!

He lifted his chin, very slightly. His eyes slid shut.

And waited.

NO! NO, NO, NO! THIS IS WRONG, I CAN'T, I CAN'T!!!!

With every breath he drew, he shivered and shuddered. "Anzu…if you could do…one thing…please tell my Grandpa I love him…okay? And…and make up a story…I don't want him to come in…and-and find me lying here…I don't think he could take it…"

"Y-Yuugi-" she uttered, almost foolishly.

"I-I only want to help you, Anzu. I-…I'll always care about you. I'll always l-"

With a shuddering exhalation, he cut off whatever he had been about to say.

_A pale face swam before her, burning with desire, eyes reflecting what minuscule rays of light he could bear._

_A boy pressed his face against her neck, and inhaled, chest filling and emptying in turn._

_The feel of a bony spine beneath her fingers, stroking it with all the strength of a butterfly's wings._

_A boy, too small in the infirmary bed, lying bruised, beaten, and hurt. Fearing whether or not he would wake up._

_An outraged being, his concern finally winning out as he__ followed her into the dark._

_Soft lips pressing against her face._

_A face of alabaster, painfully pale and beautiful._

_A contented expression, soft cheeks, and rosy__ features content. __Shy eyes gazing at her._

_A friend who would die for her._

_One who would die for her friend._

Anzu's fangs glittered, and she ducked her head toward his face-

He stiffened, with a shocked gasp.

000

Bakura stooped like an overgrown bird of prey, gaunt and haunting as a wraith. Eyes narrowing in disbelief, and some unknown emotion, he crouched on the roof of the game shop.

His breath was clasped in his chest as much as Yuugi was in Anzu's grip. His thin, nearly wasted muscles were taut over his bones, beneath that snowy skin. _Did she…?_

What could it matter to him if the boy died? He'd heard every word…of that conversation…

_"I want you to follow her. Watch, and make certain she devours him. If not, I expect your prior mission fulfilled."_

If Anzu destroyed the human, Khonsu would survive; if she didn't, he would be killed.

Bakura felt revulsion crawl across his flesh. Even he had limits to something like this.

Impatience building beyond the breaking point, he peered inside.

A human girl was draped over the boy. Her shoulders were shaking.

Bakura felt a dim bewilderment spin through him. Had she…? _Had she…?_

"Yuugi…" she whispered. Bakura knelt intently to listen.

The sound of a bird stirring. "…Anzu…"

She had not. Anzu had not killed Yuugi. Her fangs had never made contact with his flesh. There was no mark upon him, and his face was still peach and warm. Yuugi was trembling still, but Anzu had her head below his chin, eyes large and unseeing, dull and vacant. Water poured out of them.

_How ironic that we who have no hearts can truly weep…_

Anzu had Yuugi clasped in her arms with tenderness, with terror, fingers burrowing deep into the cloth around him. His chest against hers, it was blazingly obvious in the difference of their hearts. Her form rose and fell according to the shaky breathing of his body.

"It's alright, Yuugi," she murmured. Her eyes were dripping as hard as ever. Sliding her fingers deep into his hair, seeking his warmth, she continued, "I'm so sorry…it's alright, I won't hurt you…never again…"

She ran her fingers over his spine, as though feeling the fact that he still survived, feeling his breath, his life, his vitality, the steady beat in his throat. "You're alright…you're safe…"

"Anzu…but Khonsu…" he feebly murmured. He could not hide his relief.

Anzu said nothing for a moment, but pressed him close, inhaling the scent, his scent. "Yuugi, I have to leave. I may never be able to come back."

Yuugi jerked his head up at her, with all signs of protesting, but she raised one finger to his lips. "Yuugi…thank you…"

Anzu pressed her lips to his brow for just an instant. Then, she pushed away from him. "ANZU! PLEASE, WAIT!" he screamed, scrambling up. In that moment, she had thrown open the window, and was carried off on the wind's current.

"Anzu…" Yuugi whispered.

Bakura stared after her as well. _Were you too weak…or was it something more?_

_Ryo would never call it weakness. Little brother…_

Without a word to the stunned boy, he threw himself from the roof and his deathly wings opened, and he soared after her.

000

"Oh…Inbetween…who could slaughter the velvet? Who could curse the velvet?" The voice sighed. Moving between the thick trees and vines, it came to rest on the ground. Spiky, tan hair, disorganized and long, hung around its face.

"Even the Shadow feels his heart turning. But do you doom the Moon? Only twenty year-turns short…or perhaps less?"

"You will come. As the prophecy predicted, as the stars unveiled unto me, you will come. The curse of the hundreds of years I placed on you, the reason I made you a being of night, will come clear. I only wish you did not need to suffer for this fate."

"But even I do not know…shall I bid farewell to the moon? Or to you, oh Inbetween…? Will you die, protecting the angel, saved so far from his wings of velvet?"

000

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews would be more appreciated than you know…I haven't been able to write much lately, school's been so busy…well, I'll see you later, I guess. LEAVE ME COMMENTS!!! Thank you.


	16. Shade Traitor

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will. Which is probably a good thing...

I'd like to thank you guys for reading so far. Hopefully you've liked the past chapters, and thanks for the support for my first story. Anyway, I'm estimating…there might be four or five more chapters after this…okay? But anyway, I've got a one-shot up, check it out if you haven't done so. Well, if you kind of a like a hurt/comfort one-shot.

I really need feedback for this story, and thanks for the support! Is it getting weird, suspenseful? I'm always working to get better, and some comments help my writing immensely. Thanks for reading, and enjoy. Oh, and the stories can accept anonymous reviews now! Yeah…took me a while to figure it out…hey, computers aren't my specialty…

But you'll find out if any deaths have come this chapter.

000

**Shade Traitor**

Bakura's wings were noisy.

They had always been rougher, more leathery, than most wings. As a result, they sounded almost like sails in the wind, rippling.

And still Anzu did not see him. She didn't even hear him.

_I have to get back. I have to get back. Maybe I can break Khonsu out, or I could offer a trade._ Anzu's thoughts were muddled and fuzzy, too slick to grasp. Even so, a hard, hot place in her stomach had settled that kept her from plummeting to the ground.

Yuugi was alive. She had not killed him. He was safe.

_For now, anyways…_

000

Quiet, white fingers stroked the glass. "Almost a shame. If they would have obeyed…"

A face, pale and silent, lingered below the surface. The blond hair spilled to the girl's shoulders, large eyes closed. Blue eyes flickered beneath her eyelids.

"Naught could be done. Those that yearn for Helios' rays are doomed to ash or eternal sleep." The Queen's dress brushed the ground.

"For you alone is there hope, little one," she crooned, examining Khonsu's features. The pale light reflecting from the walls painted his bangs platinum.

The Queen examined the pendant that hung from his neck, the red stone glittering within it. It matched the bloody ruby on her finger perfectly. "You've only a little longer." Her voice seemed flat and dull as it bounced around the room.

In the perfect silence, she heard clattering footsteps, dashing down the stairs in a hurry. The Queen moved from the altar and waited, fingernails drumming patiently against the glass.

Anzu did a double take when the Queen's dry-blood gaze met her own, icy one. "My – Lady," she corrected, stooping into a bow. Anzu then raised her head, hair swaying in front of her eyes.

"The task my Lady appointed to me is complete. The boy is no more." Anzu kept her voice level and calm. At least there was no pounding heart to give her away…

The Queen raised her slender eyebrows. "It took you a great deal of time."

"I was…savoring the moment."

The black lips twisted into a warm smile. "Ah, of course. Nothing better than when one willingly falls for you, the taste of that hunger, that desire, that _obsession_." She licked her lips. "It was always best that way for me…and the boy was young. His emotions were pure and shy. Tell me…did you find it deeply satisfying? The light going out of his eyes, the soft features going cold? As his lips trembled, when he finally understood you were going to take all he had? In fact…" she paused, almost knowingly. "Did you throw him against the wall and kill him? Or did you merely whisper sweet nothings, holding him until he let you close enough to his throat to-"

At this, she snapped her gruesome, gleaming fangs.

Anzu swallowed. _Oh, don't be sick, don't be sick; think of Khonsu, don't be sick…_

"Yes…it was everything you said…my Lady."

She could _feel_ the blazing heat behind the vampire monarch's eyes, the hungry gaze, the insatiable way she perused her eyes, seeking the truth. "Well, we'll soon be certain, won't we?"

Anzu went cold. "I-I don't understand."

"I sent someone along…just to make certain. He was watching you the entire time."

Anzu jerked her gaze to behind her, at the soft steps. And felt her stomach vanish.

Bakura's eyes did not stay in one place. He looked from Anzu, prostrate on the ground, to the crystal walls, to Yami within the glass, lying on the altar, until finally his eyes met those of the Queen. She smiled ingratiatingly.

"My Lady," he said courteously.

The Queen nodded. "Tell me; does she speak the truth? Is the boy's life truly gone? Is he pale and cold as we are?"

Bakura's harsh, scrutinizing gaze landed upon Anzu for just a moment. She saw only coldness.

_If I jump when he's done talking, I can break the glass and get Khonsu out of here. I could try busting through the roof-_ Anzu thought wildly.

"Of course Milady; all is as she says. If truth be told, I would expect he is far colder than we."

Anzu – her wings shivering in anticipation – felt herself truly struck dumb.

_What?_

_What?_

Bakura gave her a contemptuous look. "Indeed, I watched his last breath. The final word on his dying lips was her name. 'Anzu…'"

Anzu stared up at him. She did not care that she looked in every way guilty of lies, but his eyes widened warningly, and she closed her mouth, narrowing her eyes.

The Queen smiled that strange, all-knowing smile. "I thought so. It is as it is; the boy – Khonsu, was it? – may live. Forgive me, Bakura," she added sympathetically, "I know you were so looking forward to feeding."

Bakura's eyes settled pityingly on Khonsu. As the glass vanished, he murmured, "Of course…Milady."

Anzu's eyes were fixed, disbelieving, on Khonsu. _Oh please…_

His eyes grew troubled, brows twitching. A soft groan emanated from his throat. Eyelashes fluttering, his eyes – a hazed, vacantly puzzled amber and violet – focused on Anzu. Ignoring the Queen's disturbing gaze, Anzu hurried off her knees and clenched the side of the stone tablet where he lay.

"Khonsu…" she whispered. He frowned slightly, blinking once. Comprehension dawned in his eyes.

"An…zu…?" He groaned again, one trembling hand holding his brow. "I feel so...ugh…" he shut his eyes with a pained expression.

"Milady…will he…?" Anzu mumbled, lips numb.

"He will be fine. I…may have been overzealous in the biting. I'm surprised he awoke so easily…"

Anzu stroked his brow, and her form twisted into the black, feline, winged shape that had so many times borne her across the sky. Delicately, absolutely delicately, she slid her arms beneath his head and knees, lifting him like an infant.

"Anzu…what…happened?" Khonsu asked, groggy and disoriented. His face was flushed and sweaty.

The Queen watched him, very quietly for a moment. His illness and frailty appeared to disturb her somehow. Finally, she said coolly, "Yuugi is dead. Anzu killed him."

Khonsu's eyes grew wide, and he stared into the blue, reptilian depths of Anzu's dark form's eyes. But the jerking of his head caused him to moan, hand instantly moving to his neck. His fingertips brushed the large marks just above his collarbone.

"C'mon Khonsu; we're going home," Anzu whispered. His head slumped against her, temples damp from the sweat.

Bakura stepped forward. "Shall I accompany them, my Queen?"

The Queen glanced at him, almost suspiciously. Then, she slowly, slowly smiled. "Of course. Make certain they get home safely. And fear not for young Ryo. I will free him…soon enough."

Bakura's haunted, demented glare at her back would have frozen the vilest creature in place with terror. But she was beyond such depravity. "Come," he said tersely, between his fangs.

Clenching Khonsu's limp form to her chest, dark Anzu slipped after him, barely feeling Khonsu's breath against her collar.

000

Bakura landed in the open window with a grunt of dissatisfaction. Moving away from the ripped curtains, he watched as Anzu lit down, Khonsu pushing himself away from her, standing unsteadily on the floor.

Anzu's dark form slid away, and she was left staring at Khonsu. His eyes were confused, sickened, and outraged all at once.

"Anzu, how could you do it!? HOW COULD YOU KILL-!?"

Khonsu found his rage simmering away, dying in his throat as Anzu threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Trapped in her desperate embrace, he stared without comprehension at the sobbing girl.

"A-Anzu…?"

"You're safe…you're safe…" she whispered, clutching at the front of his shirt. Finally, her talon – like fingernails released him, and he finally discovered the strange new clothing he was wearing.

"Anzu…what's happened? Wh-Where was I? And what am I _wearing_? All I remember was-was the pier…" he whispered bewilderedly. Examining the black cloth – clean and new – he turned to Bakura instead.

Bakura broodingly gazed at him. "The Queen made an offer Anzu couldn't refuse. Kill the boy or lose something just as precious."

Khonsu stared blankly. Then, a stunned understanding glimmered faintly in his eyes. Staring at his pale hands, he lifted the pendant that hung from his throat. "No…"

Bakura snorted. "You don't need to be feeling guilty; the Queen was wrong. Anzu didn't kill Yuugi."

Khonsu jerked his gaze back to Anzu. "I-I almost did," she whimpered. "I-I couldn't see you die…I was going to offer a trade…"

"Her life for yours," Bakura finished grimly. "A noble sentiment, I'm sure, but the Queen takes no substitutes. She would have had you bound and gagged while watching them both die. But I lied to the Queen. That is the only reason she believed Anzu."

Khonsu turned to stare at him again. At a faint chinking, Anzu noticed something she hadn't seen before; a black earring, in the shape of a fang, dangled from Khonsu's left ear.

_She was serious…but why such an important thing for Khonsu? All the others were dressed in their average clothes…but not him…why?_

Messing absentmindedly with the dangling fang, Khonsu could only struggle to understand. "But-But why? Why risk your life and your brother's…for us?"

Bakura watched him, a strange look in his eyes. "I hardly know…" he said softly. "There are rumors…of a prophecy…but…"

"Perhaps…I was shocked she was so willing to kill you…Yami."

It was one of the few times he had not scathingly used the name 'Khonsu.' In fact…

…Could it have been the first?

Anzu looked between the two, Khonsu's face frozen in the same expression, Bakura's eyes filled with something close to pity. "Why?" she asked suddenly. This brought both back to reality.

"You mentioned a prophecy?" Khonsu asked quietly.

Bakura nodded. "I was only twenty when it happened; Marik's brother – you know, the older one, the crazy nutcase – was the Queen's Seer, and he claimed she would fall by the hand of mortals…I think." He frowned. "It has been almost two hundred years since I heard it last…the only one who would know the full connotations would be the elder Ishtar himself. But…"

"But what?" Anzu demanded. "If the Queen's going by this prophecy, we need to know what she's going to do next! Where can we find him?"

Bakura avoided her eyes. "He was banished for such words, and he is in the Exile."

The room grew quiet.

The Exile was a place similar to prison – a place so terrible only the most traitorous beings were sent there. Many went mad – but it was not impossible to escape.

"The tangled lands of the Exile are fenced in by stones, stones that long ago were steeped in holy water – they burn our essence like Helios itself. However, there is a slim gap between two that is large enough to slip through. The only reason they cannot find the way out is…" Khonsu trailed off.

"The pain tortured them into insanity," Anzu finished quietly. The three looked at each other.

"Would he remember the prophecy if he were…?" Khonsu asked, voice growing quiet.

Bakura shrugged. "It is all the chance we have. We need to leave as soon as possible, first star of the next dusk. If we do not, the others may find some way to stop us."

"We are exiles ourselves then, are we not?" Khonsu asked, voice dull.

Bakura nodded. "I see this as the only hope for Ryo; the Queen will never free him. But I will save him, and anyone who tries to stop me will feel only a stake." His fangs glittered, and Anzu glanced at Khonsu.

Neither said a word.

000

"Finally, you comprehend, Inbetween. I have waited upon two centuries for your arrival…"

The voice was sane for a moment more.

"And I will tell you then of the Dark Queen you loathe…"

"Why she _desires_," he placed a sickening emphasis on the word, "your angel, your dove…"

"Your angel, with his wings to be…of velvet."

000

Yes! An update! So happy! But now, I must study. I hope you all enjoy this, and I hope things are coming clearer. Remember, the story can finally take anonymous reviews! I'll update later, okay? See you.


	17. Truths Unveiled

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I never will, and we move on. Yep, that's all folks.

Well, I hope you've all checked out the one shots I wrote…when I was supposed to be working on this…yeah.

Well, I'm back on this, although I'm still buggered about all the plot bunnies bouncing around. Well, you all want answers? You want to know about the Exile, and this figure whose rants of angels and velvet? Well, wait no longer. But remember; read and send me the comments you have. They help immensely. Okay then, I hope you enjoy…

**Truths Unveiled**

"I hate this place."

Khonsu turned his head. "You've said that several times, Anzu," he said quietly.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again; I – hate – this – place."

Bakura growled quietly. "The stones are driving me insane…don't tell me you don't feel their power!" He jerked his head at the echoing voices around them. A scream bounced off the walls.

The Exile was a strange place.

"It's not possible for trees to grow underground," Anzu mumbled. Bakura had led them on a long, cold journey, through many dark shadows of night, until…

Khonsu faced the ceiling of the cavern. "It's so high up…there's enough water, but how do these plants grow on stone?"

Bakura shrugged. "The Queen's magicks are many and wicked. Best not to ask questions."

The Exile was held in a cavern, in some place Anzu would never have been able to find alone. Far below the Earth's surface – perhaps miles below – the caves and winding passages were haunting and dark, smelling of mold and mildew. She could _taste _the fungus in the air.

And scrawled on the walls, on the stones, on almost every rocky surface, were runes. It was in some foreign tongue, perhaps Latin.

Khonsu's fingers brushed on stone, before he pulled away, fingers smoking. He hissed, but the smoke vanished. Examining his pale, unharmed hand, Khonsu looked at stone apprehensively.

"The only way in or out is a shadow portal or through the stones," Bakura said quietly. The stalagmites and stalactites formed a gruesome maw of fangs around them. Behind them, the entrance was closely-knit, as though a monster had closed its broken jaws the wrong way.

"I can see why no one can get out of here. But if they didn't touch the rocks, would they be alright?" Anzu asked, sliding her light body between the stones like a labyrinth. There was no room for wings.

Bakura grunted. "You don't know? Did I neglect to mention that many captives are bound to the stones, burning flesh raking against stone? After many hours of struggling, perhaps their insane desperation pulls them loose. By then they have no sense left."

Khonsu slipped through the gap easily, and gazed at the stones around them with wonder and pity. "Is that why they flee to the trees and vines here? Some insulation against the pain?"

Bakura stared at the dark forest that, despite all the laws of nature, was growing in this cavern. Like something out of a macabre, demented fairy tale, the trees had black bark, knotted and ancient, roots ripping through stone. Water dripped and glittered in the shadowy glades.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," Anzu murmured at the strange sight. "Why is this forest here at all?"

Bakura did not answer her. He stepped toward the forest, lingering on the borders. "SEER!" he screeched. His voice pitched and hurled itself against the walls, echoing and haunting. It faded more slowly than it should have. "SEER!" he called again. "WE COME SEEKING YOUR AID!"

As the sound faded away again, Anzu vaguely glanced from side to side. A faint scuffling teased her ears, but…

Khonsu's roving eyes moved from side to side. "Bakura, are you sure…?"

A soft voice emanated from above. "Three doves…one dark, one gray, and oh, look, one white as snow!"

The sound of wings closing and a heavy object hurtling to the ground was the only warning before an enormous, birdlike thing landed on the ground.

Khonsu pulled back, and the figure straightened. "Ah, yes, white as snow and moonlight. Eyes of blood, lustrous on the battlefield." With one hand, nails curved like talons, the thing jutted out, grabbing Khonsu by the chin. Hissing, he pulled away, fangs curling over his lip.

"Forgive me," the Seer wheedled, eyes gleaming. His eyes, a pale, nearly blind violet, gazed dully, looking around.

His hair hung long, midway down his back, spiky and sandy-tan. Black, torn clothing covering his scarred body, he lurched forward in a clumsy bow. "Tell me, oh Moon," he hissed, "is it less than ten year spans? And is the day of night approaching this decade?"

Face whiter than usual, Khonsu edged back. Eyes narrowing dangerously, his fangs grew a little.

Anzu stepped in front of him. "He doesn't know what he's saying," she mumbled, staring at who could only be Marik's older brother. He focused those blinding eyes on her.

"Well, well, Inbetween," he murmured, "your reputations precede you all. And as lovely a visage as the stars accounted!" He delicately took one of her hands and kissed it.

Anzu's eyebrows rose in alarm. "Uh…thanks?" she said uneasily.

The Seer looked to the still-stunned Bakura. "Shadows, your presence delights me as well! I had hoped you would wish to save little Ryo..."

Bakura's eyes widened. "Do you know how!?" He grabbed the tall, gaunt, haunted figure by the shirt. Eyes rolling wildly, the Seer screeched.

Anzu shoved Bakura. "Quit it! He's not in his right mind!" she yelled. He released the writhing figure; half from shame, half from shock.

"I know Inbetween, I KNOW! She wants him, she wants him, she wants your angel!" the Seer shrieked, pointing at Anzu. "She'll kill for him, she wants him, she craves him! Skin of softness, scent of sweetness! Blood, oh blood of rapture!"

Khonsu carefully pulled Anzu away from the insane figure. "Anzu, I don't think he knows what he's talking about," he said quietly. But she shook her head.

"My angel? Who is that? And who's 'she?'" Anzu whispered.

Marik's brother fixed his gaze on her, chest heaving with emotion, breathing labored. "I KNOW…"

Lurching to his feet, the Seer panted, and his voice grew gentle, quiet. "'She' being our beloved Queen," he said kindly. Anzu's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sane now? Or are you just acting?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, exactly. Sometimes…but never mind that. The Queen…she wants your angel."

Khonsu's eyes shifted between Anzu and the Seer.

"My…angel? What are you talking about?"

The Seer watched her face. "Can you think of him? So many times…didn't you feel his heart beat, as though yours could beat? So close to him that you were one? So warm, so complete…"

_Yuugi…?__ But…why would she want…?_

"So you do know…but do you know why she craves him?"

Anzu's eyes twitched back to him. "Why? Please, tell me."

The Seer seemed sad, miserable even, in that dark, dank place. Cold and dark swirled around as he spoke. "Long ago, do you remember? Two centuries and a decade ago…you were but sixteen. It was then the stars showed me a vision. Darkness…it was pierced by a bright light…"

His eyes grew hooded. "A mortal will lead to the fall of the Queen, as a mortal led to her birth, from the ashes of her demise. She fears this, and destroys all who have empathy for the mortals. Can you blame her…?"

"I knew she would attempt to destroy him before he had the opportunity to strike. Therefore, I put another warrior in place to protect him. Someone who would wish with all their might to protect him from all wounds, body and soul."

Anzu felt dizzy. "And that warrior would be…me. You were the one…who bit me."

So…she had been put in this place…only to protect Yuugi.

And yet…was there truly a calling she could have preferred?

The Seer nodded. "Forgive me," he whispered earnestly. "Your cursed existence was to preserve his life…as is mine. I knew the pain I was invoking, for you and for me! I told the Queen, knowing she would seal me here! In that way alone was I able to be certain you could find me to comprehend your fate!"

It was Khonsu who spoke. "You knew…?" Anzu and Bakura turned to look at him. His eyes were strangely grieved. "You knew she would send you here…? To insanity…?"

"If it is written in Fate, I know it. I see a bright future, however faint, is possible by my sacrifice. Even for my little brother…" He shuddered, and was silent.

_He knew. He knew he would be driven insane, that he might never see his brother again. But – but he still abides…_

_…by Fate…_

Bakura's eyes swam darkly for a moment. "Will she come after us? Or will she keep to her word?"

The Seer hissed, soft tones gone. "You think your lie fooled her!? Ha! Such ignorance! Her eyes saw through your deceptiveness! She knows the boy lives, and she will send her warriors to bombard the weak city."

Anzu cursed. "But then why give Khonsu back!?"

Marik's brother's insane eyes rolled to Khonsu, whose face was stony. "Perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye…or he too keeps his secrets…"

Khonsu interrupted. "But then Yuugi is in danger, Anzu!"

The realization hit her like a sledgehammer. "We need the full prophecy," she whispered urgently, turning to the elder Ishtar.

He eyed her, feet planted firmly on the stone. Searching her beseeching eyes, he finally said, in a haunting, dull tone, "As the stars fade, one bright light, one supernova. The light, so blinding, may burn the blackness. But it will be quenched, so quenched, and blood will flow like water. But even as the Darkness fades, the legacy goes on. Only when night and day are one will the moon and sun intermingle."

He grew silent and turned away.

"IS THAT IT!?" Bakura shouted. "Is that all the help you can provide!? What are her plans, how will we stop her!? What do we do!?" He narrowly avoided stumbling against the stones, and his taught muscles trembled.

The Seer twisted his head, not just a few inches, but all the way around. Bakura's eyes widened and he appeared slightly ill. From between his shoulder blades, the elder Ishtar whispered, "To save them, you must return to her. You must return to her abode, lest she spill their blood as the smoke from her corpse fueled the ravenous wind."

000

"What do we do?" Anzu asked finally. The cold night air felt good on her face, but her stomach churned in nausea at the thought of returning. "If we go back, she'll kill us. If we don't, she'll hunt us down, _then_ kill us."

Stars dancing above and clouds swirling over them, the three hovered in place. "We have to fight her," Bakura growled. Khonsu nodded in agreement.

"Ryo, Yuugi, and all the others will be killed if we don't," Khonsu said gently. Anzu's brows knitted together.

"I know…we don't have a choice, do we? But…I wanted to warn Yuugi…just in case…"

"I could fly out there. I'm faster, and I can warp myself back to the castle," Bakura offered. "I'll more power if I do it that way; warping you along with me is exhausting, and I can't do it any more. And if the Queen is truly gathering warriors, she must plan on leading a siege against the city and destroying them all."

Anzu gazed off, eyes unfocused. "You're right," she said finally, "you should go warn Yuugi. We'll head on towards the castle. Do you know the way, Khonsu?"

Reluctantly, he nodded. "I've been there several times, unfortunately."

Bakura's eyes lingered on Yami for a moment. "Very well," he said suddenly. With a mighty beat of his wings, he was flying. "Wait!" he stopped, wheeling around. "How will I tell him I'm with you?"

Anzu bit her lip, then reluctantly said, "Tell him I was right on the tragic romance story. He'll know what I mean."

Shrugging his shoulders, Bakura turned swiftly and vanished into the night.

000

Well, here we are…and I'd like to say thanks for reading. However, if this chapter seemed a bit…rushed…I apologize. I've been a bit distracted lately, but I wanted to update. Next time should be better…

Also, a note on Bakura's and Evil Marik's personalities…I've always seen them as evil from the show and manga, but this story has them with at least some good in them. Just know that I don't often write them as such kindly figures.

Not that I detest either of them. I comprehend that both have extremely tragic pasts. In this story, however, they don't, and that would have an impact on their personas. Anyway, let me know what you think! Read and Review, please!


	18. Abyss of Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or vampires or anything like them. Bleh.

Well, this should be a nice long chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!

000

**Abyss of Dark**

"So-So they're going to-to-"

Bakura eyed Yuugi as the boy seated himself weakly on the bed. His eyes were dark and ringed, as though he hadn't slept well for a very long time. Yuugi's limbs trembled, shaking with exhaustion or fear. He stared in disbelief at Bakura.

"But then…they'll be killed!" he cried, shooting to his feet in an instant.

"Perhaps," Bakura said indifferently. "I honestly don't care if I die; I merely wish to protect my little brother. Anzu seems more worried about you than the rest of them."

Yuugi stared out the window, palms pressed to the glass. "…Oh, Anzu," he whispered. "It's all my fault, if it weren't for me, you'd be safe…"

Bakura let his eyes wander over the room before giving Yuugi an irritated, disgusted look. "If it weren't for you, there'd be no hope for getting any of them back! If Anzu dies, know that it was saving hundreds of innocent lives."

Yuugi slumped to the ground, and Bakura grew silent. "No. No, no, no, Anzu can't die! It-It can't happen!" Turning a desperate face to Bakura, he then asked, "Isn't there anything I can do? Please, anything!"

000

Laughter echoed from the shadowy pillars and walls. Darkness sifted in and out of their sight, eyes glowering and glimmering, every color that existed.

Anzu ignored them. They would not attack. Not without a direct order.

Khonsu stood by her, eyes roving across the room. "She expects us."

"Yeah. I know," Anzu said quietly. She looked up, at him. "Khonsu, you should leave. She might let you leave, you know."

He shook his head. "No, not now. I'm not backing out. You know me better than that."

Despite the pulsating darkness around them, a grin flitted across her face. "I guess so."

The laughter grew louder, rolling in waves across them. The black floor glimmered and glittered, reminding her of the Christmas tree lights that were strung in Domino every December, making the black buildings and steel grow warm and golden.

But this was different. This was cold.

"How'd she get them here this quickly?" Anzu murmured. There were so many of the Queen's followers here...

"I wouldn't have been able to find this place without Bakura," she added, wonderingly.

"Unless this place isn't truly underground?" Khonsu muttered, the voices roaring dully.

"Very perceptive." Stepping from the darkness, the Queen's cold, beautiful face seemed to be reflected in the black floor, the only brightness in the room. Even Khonsu's skin seemed ruddy in comparison.

Anzu warily followed her movements, past the throne, the arches, and the grand, grotesque pillars. Every now and again, she glimpsed in the darkness a white hand, or gleaming teeth in a sneering smirk.

"However, if you were more perceptive, young Khonsu, you would have known better long before this, would you not?" the Queen added, her slotted eyes lowering towards him. He said nothing, resting his weight carefully, as though ready to attack.

"So, you want to kill the mortals because you think they'll defeat you?" Anzu asked, her voice dim in the enormous room. Her footsteps were soft against the tile.

"Of course not," the Queen said, almost surprised. Her lips widened in a sweet, pleasant smile. "I'm only after him. Yuugi."

Anzu twitched. "What? Does that upset you?"

Anzu laughed, not a laugh of humor, but of terse, forced rage. "Of course not. The fact that you want to kill all those innocent people is just fine with me." She grinned, fangs slithering out slowly from her darkening gums.

"Well, one must live. Also, I don't see you being so concerned about them in the beginning."

"No. No, I wasn't," Anzu whispered, eyes sliding involuntarily toward Khonsu. "A friend taught me that, I suppose."

"Oh, yes…I know him," the Queen said softly. Her eyes darkened, and the darkness pulsed a little more, bringing them back to reality. "I know him…"

"Yeah, and you know you're supposed to die by a mortal's hands," Anzu added forcefully. "That's why you want to kill Yuugi, isn't it?" Eyes growing into slits, she snarled, viciously, enraged.

"Kill…?"

The room was silent. The Queen halted, giving her a long, scrutinizing look. The air was thick as she considered what Anzu had said.

Laughter bounced out upon the room, ice shards and spears, snatching at everything. The Queen's laughter was a wild shriek, shattering like a mirror. It hurt to listen, it jarred her ears, but she gritted her trembling teeth.

The Queen's face twisted, twisted, until her eyes were pools of red, reptilian and frozen. Her ears were animalistic, pointed, and her flawless flesh seemed to tighten, until her beauty was nearly gone, lips widened into a smile impossible for any mortal to achieve. Her sharpened teeth dripped red.

"Hardly…" she hissed. "You think I would take such a treasure's life? No…" She rapturously ran a long, pointed tongue over her black lips. "He is worth more than that…all I must do it turn him to us, to the dark…"

Anzu stumbled, staring in horror at the obscene monstrosity forming before her. The face was a reptile's, twisted by black magic into something terrible.

"Not pretty, eh?" it snarled sympathetically. "One is…_altered_ quite a bit by power. But power is sweet…"

"And who wants to limited to a silly bat, anyway?"

Her eyes – sunken into the ghostly face – turned to Khonsu. "Sometimes I'm pleased at how you look, child. Your looks are too fair to ruin." She hissed, and he snarled, crouching into a tense stance, fangs sliding forth.

"But no…I do not wish for Yuugi to perish. No, not the little dove…" Her hands were talons and long fingers, no slender feminine hands. She was growing…was this her other form? Her true form?

Anzu felt herself alter into the dark, feline creature, Khonsu's wings ripping into the air, sending gusts around them, whipping her hair.

"Yuugi will not die…on the contrary…he will know life everlasting. I have…uses for him, after all."

Anzu screamed, howling like mad. The darkness around them screeched in reply, energy and movement flooding through them all.

Hundreds of pale, thin phantasms, gaunt vampires, flooded from above, in a rain of white flesh and bone.

000

"I'm sorry; there's nothing you can do. Her forces would take you and rip you apart," Bakura said coldly, apathetic to Yuugi's pleas. "In fact, if you got within a mile of her forces, I am willing to bet my wings they'd catch the scent; many of them are ravenous."

"I don't care! Isn't there something I can do?" Yuugi begged. "Anzu is the first real friend I've ever had!"

"Although you consider her more than that, do you not?" Bakura hissed. Yuugi's mouth opened slightly, then closed as his face flooded red with embarrassment. He turned again to the window, his breath steaming up the glass.

"No mortal could help her; I'm leaving. She merely wanted me to warn you. Let no others in, and I suppose…"

Bakura's voice grew infinitesimally gentler as he added, "She bids you farewell."

But Yuugi was not listening. He was staring at his reflection. "That's it…" he breathed.

"Bakura!" he cried. "Please…turn me into one of you!"

000

Anzu was aware only of the stale scent of the dead as the bodies flooded onto them, screaming and clawing manically. She twisted and roared, raking her claws deeply into whatever was foolish enough to get near her. A wing, an ear, a throat…

She felt claws sink into her back, and she screamed, pushed to the ground. A snigger echoed in her ears. "Who's a second-rate hunter now?" whispered the voice. Green saliva dripped from his teeth.

A snarl emanated from above her and the weight vanished, the claws from her shoulder blades. Khonsu let loose a terrible roar, wings raised threateningly above him. Both of them burst into the air.

The host of darkness swooped after them. "COME ON!" he roared, pulling her by the wrist.

They swooped away from the insane creatures, down into the corridors by the throne, down the stairs, past the doors.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" she shrieked, clinging to his cold hand. The currents of air from the hundreds of wings buffeted them against the walls.

"GETTING HELP!" he shouted grimly. The two slid through the thin corridors, crashing against the walls. Glass and stone cracked and fell, forming dust and debris in their lungs.

The chase grew longer and longer, as they circled through the darkness, ramming into the walls. Finally, Anzu's wings gave out; she plummeted downwards as they swerved back into the throne room.

"So nice of you to come back," the monstrosity – an enormous, twisted demon. There was nothing beautiful left in the white creature, with black cloths hanging from its bony, sharp form. Like a gargoyle, it raised its twisted face and laughed as Anzu fell.

Khonsu dipped downwards, grabbed Anzu, and continued moving. Pulling off a spectacular spiral, he dove through a gaping archway, thin form just slipping through. Several gratifying thuds echoed behind them; the others were neither so lean nor flexible.

Both of them hit the ground heavily, and Khonsu grunted, gasping for breath. "Perfect."

"What were you thinking?" Anzu hissed. The darkness exploded into the room, white beings spilling in like bugs. "You almost got us killed!"

"Quite the opposite, actually," he responded. He grinned, and stared up at the wave of oncoming darkness.

"What are you-!?" Anzu let out a scream and shut her eyes as the things fell upon them like dogs upon bloody meat.

Instead of crushing pain, there were cries of astonishment, rage, and fear. Anzu gaped upwards like a fish, as familiar faces – Marik, Mai, even Ryo! – came diving from above, claws blazing and their fangs gleaming. Two enormous hosts of flying creatures met overhead, and war broke out in the room.

000

Bakura's jaw dropped for only a few seconds. "You're insane," he said in disbelief. "You have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Please Bakura! If it means helping you all, I have to do it!" Yuugi's hands balled themselves into fists.

"Listen Yuugi – you've never seen Anzu lose it. If I bit you, I would be _asking _for her to murder me at night; there's no way around it. She would kill me if I touched one hair on your head."

"But you said before," Yuugi interjected quickly, "that you can't warp to the palace; you don't have enough power. But if you had more blood, you could us there…couldn't you?"

With great reluctance, he nodded. "You don't have any idea what you're asking for," he hissed coldly. "To join our cold ranks is a curse. Take life, sweet and bright. Many of us wish to."

"Bakura…_please_," he whispered, eyes pleading. "I won't even put up a fight, I won't!" Hurriedly, Yuugi undid his collar, the buckle on his throat sliding free. "I have to help Anzu…whatever it takes."

Yuugi's blood scent was strong in the room, and Bakura could hear the pulsing. In Yuugi's pale, pale throat, there was breath, blood, and life. "You are making a mistake, boy," Bakura said quietly.

Yuugi's eyes glimmered darkly in resignation, determination. "Please. For Anzu. I-I have to help her…no matter what."

"For your brother, Ryo. This-This might be his only hope."

Bakura's face twitched with passion, indecision ripping his expression. A grimace of pain distorted his features. "True…"

Giving a short cry of pain, Yuugi dug his fingernails gently into his own throat.

Blood welled up below the flesh.

A snarling Bakura lunged forward, pinning Yuugi against the wall. Yuugi jerked, eyes widening, but stopped immediately. Bakura's eyes ran red.

"Do not think this will be painless; it will hurt worse than fire," he hissed, fangs sliding out. Yuugi's pupils contracted, light within the depths quivering, but he lifted his chin and kept his eyes shut tight.

Anyone listening closely in the night may have heard a faint gasp of pain

But that was all.

000

Anzu kicked the leathery, winged freak off her stomach, sending him into a group of shrieking creatures. Leaping into the air, she glimpsed Khonsu through the walls of fighting, sweating flesh.

He'd been brilliant; breaking open the glass of the catacombs had awakened everyone from their sleep, sending a wave of adrenaline into them. Energy surging through them, the fight was growing more even.

_But how long will it last…?_

Three different creatures were ripping and tearing at his wings, struggling to pin him down. With a screech, Anzu rushed through the groups, wind billowing into a force to be reckoned with. They scattered before her, releasing Khonsu.

"Thanks," he panted. Scarlet blood pumped down his chest, and Anzu's darkening eyes observed his shaking movements.

"You need to get out of here," she hissed. A lull in the fighting around them gave her a moment to examine him even more. "You're not doing yourself any good if you force yourself to fight like this," she added, supporting him as he leaned on her.

His trembling, bleeding form against her incensed her to blinding rage. "Come, we've got to get you out of-"

Several screams interrupted her as a black meteor hurtled down, screaming a battle cry. Anzu lost her grip on Khonsu and went flying in the opposite direction.

"NO!" the mutated thing hissed, gouging its claws into the stone, ripping its ethereal surface apart. "YOU CAME TO FIGHT, AND FIGHT ME YOU SHALL!"

The Queen's hideous monstrous form lunged at her, and Anzu felt herself being crushed into the wall. Pounding force hammered her into the stone, forming a crater around her.

Anzu didn't scream. She was seeing red.

The claws stopped their incessant pounding, pinning her to the wall like a cat would pin a baby mouse. "No, child, he's not yours. You can't have him, you can't have Yuugi," the thing chided. Face deformed and twisted into an animal's, its mouth could not have formed those soft spoken words…could it? That broken, jagged maw of oil and ancient blood could _not_ have formed sweetly spoken deaths?

"I have waited for him for so long…and I will have him. And," she paused.

Khonsu threw himself onto her back, claws rending into her shoulders. With a roar of rage and hatred, the Queen grabbed him in one hand-around his slender torso, her enormous, deformed hand reached easily- and shoved him, pressed him, crushed him to the ground.

There was a rather sickening snap as he hit the tile. Blood seeped from the joints of his wings.

He didn't move.

"KHONSU!" Anzu shrieked, but a maw of teeth and blood was bearing down on her, breathing metallic, stinking, heavy breath over her. Her eyes rolled back; she was going to faint.

"He is mine…"

_No…you can't…_

"My dove…"

_You can't have him!_

"My wings of velvet!"

_NO!_

Anzu let out a screeching wail, beyond maniacal. It was insanity and pain embodied into a form of physical force. Everyone around stopped their life-or-death battles to cover their ears. The haunting chorus of the dead wailed from every tongue in response to her bloodcurdling cry.

The Queen's eyes glittered. "I will make certain this time that you stay out of MY WAY!" The maw opened, and a gaping abyss split the hideous visage. Ripping apart at the cheeks, the oozing, frothing maw was daubed in blood, fangs glowing white and pumping scarlet.

The smell was overpowering. Anzu's lungs closed; she _wouldn't_ breathe.

_I'm going to lose them. I'm going to lose them. I'm going to lose Khonsu and Yuugi__. Her mind dully pounded it into her skull. Her temples throbbed, begging for oxygen, even though she didn't truly need it to fuel her blood. The claws on her chest dug in gently, pricking the icy flesh._

_It occurred to the macabre, fascinated part of her mind that the needle-like claws hurt terribly – more than she could have imagined. She felt the skin ripping, rending, muscle and tissue separating in a scream. Her wings were on the brink of bending into oblivion. Like someone was pulling her wrists further and further back until-_

_The roar of the beast was unreal. She was so lost in thought, in her lack of movement, that she was somewhere else. Somewhere without cold or pain, somewhere where the clouds were the __sea,__ and the stars were the clouds, and the moon and sun were the same…_

_The soft, trembling contours of his lips pressed against her cheek, so softly she could barely feel it. __He was too afraid to make it solid, make it real. For this was a dream world; it was not real. He could not really kiss her, not in this dream, and it was her dream, so he was not real, and therefore could not make it real-_

_The heady, rich scent spilled over her. Blurring, watery eyes closing clumsily to the maw, Anzu searched for that sweet scent. Oh, it smelled so nice…first loves, kiss__es, breaths, lives. It was __rea__ the only thing that was real…_

_N__othing else could be real…_

_Why the idea was laughable…_

_She'd wake up, drifting in the clouds with Yuugi, and the vampires weren't real, the pain wasn't real, why, even Khonsu – her dearest friend – wasn't hurt, broken, dying._

_Oh, that smell was so real…_

_It _had_ to be real._

"Anzu!" _Now that _was _real…?_

A screech rang out above her.

Pain and shock raged through her nerves, jerking her eyes open in a rush. Something was attacking the Queen.

The others were hovering or sinking around them, gasping in horror. The Queen – grotesque, twisted, monstrous – was clawing at the air around her. Whatever it was, it was too tiny for her claws to catch.

Bakura snarled as he thundered from the ceiling, wings whipping open and claws streaking out, slashing one creature's face in the horror and tumult. Ryo's cry of joy at the sight of his brother was drowned in the Queen's bellow of rage.

Anzu rolled from the cracked, rocky crater she'd been left in, crawling to Khonsu. Fumbling, her hands reached his back and pulled him up. He was shaking, and his wings trembling, but he was alive. Eyes focusing on the Queen, he ignored her questions of his state of being.

Anzu jerked her head up to the creature flitting around the Queen's head. Very little registered in her mind's eyes before she let out a wail of terror and despair.

Violet hair. Pale skin. Darkened eyes.

And soft – soft! – black wings…

They might have been made of velvet.

000

And with this, I shall take my leave. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this cliff hanger. Read and Review please! Let me know what you think, okay? Thanks…and now I need to leave.

Bye everyone.


	19. Wings of Velvet

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or vampires or any other such thing. So, that's all.

Well! Guess what? This is the next to last chapter! The only thing after this is the epilogue! Sorry I didn't give much warning…but this is going to be a very long chapter…so, enjoy it!

And the title for the story is also the title of this chapter. Fascinating, I'm sure. Just ignore my waffle and read, if you would.

000

**Wings of Velvet**

His face was almost the same; face soft and tender, although fixed in a determined glare now. But there were…differences.

His cheekbones were too high up. His face was angled, more narrow, thinner. His lips were thin, drawn back over fangs. His flesh – meant to be rosy, warm – was pale as cream. As his eyes…

_Oh, not his eyes…_

They were a rich ruby, like a gemstone had been melted and used as paint to mark a canvas.

The soft wings fluttered very slightly at the tips as he ducked, dodged, and avoided the rocky, looming claws that reached and tore at him. The roaring, writhing maw below him was screaming.

Soft murmurs drew Anzu's frazzled attention back to the ground.

Some of the most brutal, savage beasts around her were staring at him, their dark forms bulky with raw muscle, grotesquely so. Spittle ran without end from the monstrous jaws.

They had his scent.

Anzu snarled, claws ripping out further, inches past her nails. Driving them into one's face, the rest hissed, backing away on lumbering feet.

"ANZU! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Khonsu shouted, standing stumblingly on his legs. Bakura dipped down, hitting the floor, ignoring the writhing, fighting forms.

"He's right! We need to all get out of here!" he growled, his voice somehow reaching above the clanging and roaring.

He then fell back with an uncharacteristic "Oof!" as Ryo flung himself clumsily at his brother from two stories above them.

"Brother! You're back!" Crying, Ryo hugged Bakura tightly, crying.

Bakura's eyes softened slightly. Then, they were as sharp as ever. "Oh, get off! We need to leave before we're all killed. We got what we came for; so let's get out of here!" He gently pushed his brother off, gruffly ignoring him as Ryo wiped his eyes, still smiling.

Khonsu nodded. "We need to tell the others. If we move fast enough-"

A loud scream interrupted this.

Anzu wasn't sure _what_ was going on anymore.

The Queen's claws had snagged on Yuugi's wings at last; with an enormous gust of air, Yuugi fell to the tiles.

Anzu watched dimly as he landed on his front. She watched as he gasped in pain, wind rushing from his chest. His face pressed against the floor for an instant, rough and red.

And she watched as claws dropped from above and pinned him on his front, by the wings.

She felt him scream.

"Well, well," the thing crooned softly, flexing its claws along his wings, his back. "What have we here? What a pretty little dove!" The claws softly stroked the wings. Yuugi struggled to sit up, amidst the pressure and pain.

"Now, now," it chided, voice reproachful, "I'd rather not lose such a pretty dove." It sounded like a young woman softly berating a toddler.

The claws contracted, ripping into the soft membrane, the silk – thin flesh of the wings. Its claws drew further and further apart.

Yuugi's screams grew louder and louder.

_She was going to rip his wings off._

Bakura was yelling for her to come on, Khonsu was shaking her, trying to get her to wake up from this nightmare, and Ryo was pleading, tugging at her. No, no…didn't they see? Didn't they hear him, screaming and crying? Didn't they see the tears rolling down his cheeks?

Didn't they _hurt?_

No one else could hear him…

…But then, she could hear no one else…

…They didn't know it was Yuugi…

Khonsu finally caught sight of the Queen, ripping away at Yuugi's wings. He stared, turning to Anzu. "Is that Yuugi!?" he asked.

Anzu made no reply.

_It…it was hurting…_

_That-that thing in her chest…_

_That dumb, irritating thing that didn't even beat any more…_

_It wasn't ever working, was it?_

_But then…but then, what was it…_

_…Breaking…?_

Anzu didn't feel her wings rip out of her back. She didn't feel her fangs rip through her gums. She didn't feel herself shove Khonsu away. And she didn't feel her feet leave the ground, the air rushing past her face, the force pumping through her skull.

All she felt were her claws slicing across the thing's enormous wings, ripping the membrane.

The screams that wracked Yuugi were nothing to the howls of the beast.

No one else was making a move. All battles had ceased, all wings were stilled. Save for hers, the Queen's…

And Yuugi's.

Anzu didn't really see what the Queen was doing, writhing and roaring over her wings. She knelt down by Yuugi, who was trembling. His wings bled profusely, and his face was streaked with dried blood. Timidly, with her enormous, clunky claws – that could have peeled an onion slice thinly – she wiped his bloody bangs out of his eyes.

Yuugi's eyelashes fluttered, and he opened his eyes. He focused on her for a moment. "…Anzu…"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

His lips turned upwards slightly. He smiled.

Anzu's dilated, ice blue, reptilian eyes roved over him, his bruised body, broken wings. "Yuugi…"

Her dry, bloodless lips formed the word. At her strangled, frozen tone, at the glaring in her eyes, Yuugi's smile faltered…and faded.

She swallowed, and the entire vampire congregation seemed to lean in, aching to know what she said.

"…What have you done?"

There was definite anger rolling off the words, like waves of cold off frozen metal. Yuugi stared up at her, lips quivering. "Anzu…I…"

Anzu's infuriated gaze silenced him. She threw one more furious glance at his wings before hissing, "What-have-you-" she stopped.

"You-…"

She trembled. Her features grew soft, eyes turning moist.

"Oh Yuugi, what have you done?" Silently, save for a sob, Anzu pulled Yuugi into her arms, disregarding his injured wings, the shocked – and even disgusted – gasps from the surrounding creatures. There was no _heartbeat_, no beloved _heartbeat_ stirring within him.

_Oh Yuugi, what have you done?_

Her monster form cold and lean, she held him clumsily. Seeing such a monstrosity repeatedly whisper into a mortal's ear was something disturbing.

"Oh…how sweet…"

Anzu and Yuugi both turned to the sound, wings nearly interlocked. The Queen's face was leering at them, a mocking smile on her face.

"You see, _this_ is love," she said coyly, with the sensation of spitting up blood, "_this_ is what can conquer all. A boy – by mortal terms, a mere babe to ours! – can overturn our way! His infatuation with this girl – a rebellious _fool_ - will destroy me. Is that to be so?"

Her laughter was a screech, clawing the eardrums almost hysterically. "Is that so, my little dove?" she asked mockingly, eyes staring at his, open greed displayed within.

And something worse. Something far worse than greed.

Yuugi – despite his courage, despite his heart, and even in spite of his love (indeed, love) for Anzu – trembled at the disgusting expression. He turned his face away, quaking.

Anzu's hands found themselves wrapping around him, pulling him close. "He's not yours," she hissed, teeth causing her breath to snarl over her thin lips. "He doesn't belong to any of us."

"Then is he yours? He is one or the other," the Queen whispered back. "Look at the boy, quaking in your arms; can you truly say his fate is of no importance to you? Can you truly say, that even when you see his terrified eyes, that you could easily hand him over to me, to leave it up to fate? Can you say you do not _want _him?"

Anzu looked down. Yuugi was staring at her, lips nearly blue in this strange cold that permeated her flesh. He was shaking so hard…

"Anzu," he whispered, "I don't understand…what is she saying?"

_She's asking me…if I love him…?_

_It's not love I feel…or is it?_

_But I thought…it might have been Khonsu…_

_How am I supposed to know? How is _anyone_ supposed to know?_

How can I not know?

"Anzu…" Yuugi's hands clenched her claws in a tight grip. "I don't understand. What is she after? What does she want?"

Anzu's eyes were a vacant color. She carefully placed him gently on the floor, stepping around him. The Queen – far from being disturbed – smiled scornfully.

"Anzu!" Yuugi yelled, fear quivering in his voice as he saw her walk toward the creature, with no signs of protection. "Anzu, please, don't! She'll kill you!"

_Do I…do I…?_

Khonsu knelt beside Yuugi. "Stop. Save your breath." His hand clenched his shoulder, causing Yuugi to look at him.

"You're Khonsu…aren't you?" he said blankly. Before Khonsu could respond, The Queen had moved.

She smote Anzu across the side, sending her flying into the wall.

Anzu hit the wall, back first, rocks and alabaster crumbling around her. She slumped to the ground. "WELL!? DO YOU!?" the Queen screamed, a terrible joy evident in her tone.

Using the horrendous wings, she burst into flight, using her claws to scrape Anzu from the ground, sending her flying across the room. She skidded across the floor, tumbling.

"ANZU! ANZU!" Yuugi screamed. Khonsu's eyes were dilated to mere specks. Numbly, he pulled Yuugi back.

"'Anzu! Anzu!'" the Queen mocked. Kicking and striking blow after blow, she used her monster's form to crush her. For something so large and bulky, she moved with grace and power most unnervingly.

With an upward fling, she launched Anzu into the air, knocking her down into the ground. After a moment of silence, a breath that passed, Anzu slowly sat up from her sprawled, broken position.

It was a human girl who remained still now.

As the Queen dove toward her…time slowed.

_Yuugi…why are you crying? Why is there blood all over your face?__ Who hurt you?_

_And Khonsu…what's wrong? Why're you crying? You don't normally cry, do you?_

_Ryo? You look like you're going crazy! Well, you ought to be a little tougher sometimes, you know?_

_And Bakura? You actually look concerned! Upset, even! Ha!_

_But seriously…why're you crying, Yuugi? I-_

_…I don't like seeing you cry…_

_…Please don't cry…_

"STOP! STOP!" _Yuugi, don't scream…_

_What's wrong? I-I can't seem to think straight._

_"PLEASE, STOP! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"_

_Yuugi, are you talking to the Queen? It looks like she's listening. After all, her claws aren't ripping me apart again right now…_

"…Wh-What do you want?" Yuugi was crying, fighting against Khonsu's weak hold on him. The Queen gave him a look.

"…I want the last thing you see to be her shrieking in agony as I shrieked, before my death. I want to hear you scream for mercy, for me to end it. And I wish to see you cry as no mortal has cried before. I wish to see an angel's tears…"

_…Didn't she see him cry enough yet?_

_…How dare you…!_

How dare you! HOW DARE YOU MAKE HIM HURT! HOW DARE YOU BREAK HIS HEART!

Anzu's eyes slid open. A mass of brown hair shielded her eyes from everything except her own knees, in their poor cloth. Everything around her was silent, save for the steps of the Queen as she drew near.

"_'But it will be quenched, so quenched, and blood will flow like water!__'" _the Queen shrieked, voice rising with her rage. "See you prophecy draw to a close, bright ones! SEE YOUR LAST HOPE END!!!"

But there was a silence. The Queen's claws remained high in the air, and she made no move to lower them.

Yuugi's tears would not stop. All he saw was Anzu, sitting there, slumped in dazed unconsciousness.

But now her claws were red…

The Queen – blinking in surprise – put the hand to her face. It came away with red streaks along it.

Anzu had sliced her across the face.

A faint snarl echoed from the girl on the floor. Raising her head, her eyes glittered.

They were red. Darkness whipped itself eagerly around her, wrapping her tightly in a cocoon, morphing, melding.

_Yuugi. MY Yuugi._ Her thoughts ran wild and red. Images of laughter and smiles, joy and open sweetness ran thick and red.

And she soaked up the energy like oil for a fire. It was like blood – that fire inside.

Jealousy? Hate? Selfishness?

No…this was no emotion…this was a justified reason…

It was not hatred or cruelty or selfishness that fueled this burning, passionate fire.

It was a statement. A fact. An unalienable truth.

_My Yuugi._

With a roar, Anzu threw her darkest, blackest form at the Queen.

They collided in a thunderous crash. Both twisted, black forms writhed and screeched, ripping and tearing. They were fighting so closely, so dirty, that no one could tell one from the other, even in spite of the white and black differences in flesh.

The vampires – bloodthirsty and peaceful alike – fled from the battle. The wounded were pulled out of the way, and Khonsu himself dragged Yuugi from the battle. The battle was brutal – savagery to the extreme. Bakura shielded Ryo's eyes.

Which was truly saying something.

Claws connected with claws as swords with swords. Teeth clashed and muscles forced sweat to pump down their flanks, their forms. Constant screeches of fury and wild insanity twisted them into a writhing mass of war. Tails whipped and the two were wrestling on the ground.

_My Yuugi! You can't take him from me! He's the one thing you can-not-take!_

_I WON'T SEE HIM DEVOURED BY YOU!_

Anzu gouged her claws deeper, but the Queen twisted, avoiding her blows. "You could still be with the child, you know," she hissed, trying to be conversational.

The words nearly halted Anzu, something that the Queen took advantage of. She whirled around, grasped Anzu's arms and held her in a painful grip.

Some gasped in horror, some cheered – although half-heartedly. "You have proven your strength," the Queen added coaxingly, as though no interruption had come. "Those that are strong are highly useful to me. Think of it! An eternity…to be spent with him…"

Anzu's eyes widened. Her limbs quivered. "Yes, isn't that what you want?" the Queen whispered into her ear, encouragingly.

_An eternity…_

A small form in her arms, kissing her cheek, pressed against her.

_But…he'd be…_

But the face was pale, thin, the lips were cold. They lacked true warmth, real love.

_Something…other than…my Yuugi._

The cheeks were wet with tears that streamed from both of their eyes.

_Love is something too precious…_

No heartbeat between the two of them…

_To twist so much…_

His eyes were moist and red. They looked like blood.

Anzu turned her head to the Queen, eyes sparking with icy fury. "Not on my life."

The Queen shrugged. "Suit yourself." Without another word, she dove to the floor, ramming Anzu into the tiles, her own weight driving them down.

No one said a word as the crash echoed around them, bouncing off the walls. Anzu didn't have enough breath to scream.

Her wings…what was wrong with them…?

They-They hurt so much…they must have been shattered into hundreds of pieces…

Through the haze, she saw the Queen's quiet gaze. "You don't die easily, do you?"

She was too cold, too tired to make a witty comeback. "I guess not," she coughed.

"Anzu!" Yuugi's voice reached her ears. He sounded awfully close…

"Anzu!" She felt him lift her head. "Anzu, Anzu, please say something!"

_Yuugi…_

"Oh Anzu…" She felt her face being pressed against his cold neck in an embrace. "Please hold on…"

"She's going to die anyway, child. Move aside."

"NO!" She felt Yuugi press her from tighter to himself. "I-I WON'T LET YOU!"

There was a snort of contempt from above. "I assure you, whether you will it or no, her time is nigh. It merely remains to see if you will be brutally scarred before the end."

_This…is it?_

_This is the end?_

_Somehow, it isn't surprising, really. After all, living eternally on Earth sounded like a weird deal. Going around breaking into blood banks or killing livestock, every night? Not very appealing, like a vacation deal that sounded perfect but turned out cruddy._

_But then, she wished that it hadn't come yet…_

_She wondered what would become of Khonsu. Would the Queen let him go, if she got Yuugi? And what of Ryo and Bakura? Would they both be killed? And Grandpa? What would happen when he found his grandson gone and an open window at sunrise?_

_…Sunrise had probably already come. Night was gone, and yet she would die in the dark._

"Then rest in peace."

The words were a toll, lulling her eyes to close.

_I'm sorry Yuugi…_

_I think…it might have worked out between us…if we had the time…_

"Where is your brilliant supernova now!?"

Even as the words tumbled out…

A thunderous crumbling sound echoed from above. Anzu felt Yuugi pull her out of the way, and as her exhausted eyes flew open, she stared at hunks of debris, falling onto the floor. What in the world?

Something fiery and golden danced through the gap in the ceiling. It was like song incarnate, brightness and merry spirit, life and fire all brought to life. The darkness was dispelled before it.

What…?

The Queen screamed. There was no other word for the high-pitched wail that made her vocal chords ring so. The golden substance was pouring in, thicker and harder, covering her pale form, made bleak in the light.

Sunlight. It was sunlight.

Many of the beings around them screamed in terror, running from the lights that steadily coursed into the room, soaking the black stone in gold.

But the horrendous scene in front of them captivated their eyes. It was with fascinated horror that they watched their Queen, as her flesh began to turn to dust.

The Queen was no longer screaming, nor observing her form cracking, turning brown with age and dust. She was staring upwards, at a shrieking, writhing figure.

A figure with skin white as the moon.

Anzu could not sit up faster. "KHONSU!!!!" she screamed.

She'd never heard him shriek like that. Never. Even as he shuddered and jerked, he fell, back through the gap he'd made, throwing his bony form at the stone with all his might.

He hit the floor and rolled into the shadows, limp form halting. Now his wings were most definitely broken.

The Queen's dark form had turned a hard, dark brown. As it cracked, sand and earth spewed from the shape.

It was not terror in her eyes. In a way, she seemed…resentfully expectant.

Anzu and Yuugi stared in fear at Khonsu's limp form. He was absolutely still.

"Khonsu?" Anzu croaked. With a feeble gesture, he lifted his head a few inches and rolled onto his back…and gave her a weak smile. Anzu felt her heart drop back into her chest.

"NO!" Claws arched out of the sky, ramming down on Khonsu's prone form. They ripped through his wings' membrane, straight into the ground.

He let out a cry of pain. But that was all. The Queen's bloody eyes gazed down in simmering contempt. "If I go, you will, filthy, traitorous-!" But she stopped.

Even in the midst of the light and pain, as her form grew misshapen and destroyed, cracking off and shattering as glass and sand, she stared down at him. Khonsu's face was wracked with pain, but her eyes grew no brighter from the sight. They darkened, staring down.

Khonsu's eyes opened, pathetic form pinned beneath the melting, fading claw. His eyes were dim as he looked upwards, light within them flickering gold. Amidst the dull shouts and chattering rumble of the beings around them, there was nothing – except a boy, bound to the ground, his feet inches from the glistening sunlight that could kill him.

Anzu felt fluid trickle from her eyes. Had they been saved only to die?

The image of an animal, bound and tethered, waiting to be slaughtered, filled her mind. Khonsu was quivering – from pain or fear, she couldn't be certain.

And then…

The Queen slowly lifted her claws. Her gaze was quiet as she watched him, sprawled helplessly on the ground. Her gaze – shocking, tender – did not falter, even as her body quaked and shuddered, fading to dust.

Her gaze did not vanish until her skeletal form had faded almost to nothingness.

Then, her eyes shut and a strange hiss whispered, with all the strength of a mother singing…

"_'But even as the Darkness fades…'_"

With an explosion of sand, she was gone, her whisper dying with her warm gaze.

Khonsu did not move, eyes wide in stunned confusion. It was only when the light inexorably slid towards him that he pulled himself away from it.

The light began to spill across the room, until the shadows of the wrecked, stone castle were buckling, filling with light. Yuugi and Anzu were stationary – it made no difference.

Anzu forced her wings away with a great effort. "Yuugi, if you put them away, they won't hurt," she said gently.

He shook his head. "I don't know how. Anzu…is this it? Are we all going to-to-?"

She nodded. "I suppose so. Nothing much we can do, is there?" The sunlight had a strange calm air to it, despite the shrieks.

Yuugi nodded, face untroubled. He held her close, arms wrapping around her. She returned the embrace, his hair in her face. "Anzu…?"

"Yeah, Yuugi?"

"If this is…y'know…"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know…you're the best friend I ever had."

Anzu thought of Khonsu and was silent.

"…And Anzu…I really care about you. And…I-"

She buried her face in his soft hair, silencing him. "I know, Yuugi. I know."

Without any more words between them, the light suddenly spilled over them.

Anzu squeezed her eyes shut tight. That _light_…Dangit, how did the mortals stand it? It was too much…it was blinding…

But you know…for dying, it didn't feel half-bad…in fact, it felt pretty good.

Opening her eyes, Anzu found herself nose to nose with an equally bewildered Yuugi. The light had painted him golden, as though lighting him on fire. The brightness started in his eyes, spreading across his face, and it led around him, until he was bright.

So that was what mortals looked like in the day?

Anzu then frowned. "Yuugi…when did you put your wings away?"

He blinked. "What? I never…"

He twisted to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened. "Anzu…look!"

The sunlight was pouring across the room, filling it with life and energy. As sunrise painted the world in its vibrant hues, it painted across the beings, sprawled and wounded across the room.

Anzu stared at the wounds along Yuugi's forehead. The bloody cuts were gone, and the blood was the only sign that any injury had ever been there.

Anzu felt for the wounds along her arms. They too were gone. Heart hammering, she stared around at the others-

_Wait._ She blinked, several times. Eyes widening, lips quivering, she whispered hoarsely, "Yuugi, give me your hand."

He complied, staring around. He blushed when she placed his hand over her heart. "Um…Anzu?" he asked, face flushing…red, yes, he was going red!

"Yuugi!" she yelled, face lighting up, "Don't you get it!?"

"Uh…well…"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Yuugi! A heartbeat, can't you feel it?"

His eyes grew larger. "I-I do!" He touched his own chest, hands trembling. "Anzu, I have one too!"

The cries of terror had turned to astonishment, to joy. Rosy skin, brilliant hues of eye color and life shimmered in the room, filling it almost like a child's toy room. "I don't believe it! The stories were true!"

Anzu pressed her hand to his chest, feeling the strong, steady pulse. "It's amazing…"

Yuugi's eyes grew hooded, as though with embarrassment, as he lowered his hand over hers. "I know," he mumbled.

Anzu gave him a gentle smile. "Khonsu, isn't it-"

She became silent. Khonsu wasn't there. "Khonsu? Khonsu?"

Wherever he had been, Yami was gone.

000

This is officially the longest chapter I have written, and ooh, look, it's late! Well, I hope you enjoyed this…and if it seemed a little…I dunno, off…I'm tired, but I wanted to load it up. Remember, comments and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated! And there's still an epilogue to look forward to. See you later!


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this. The end.

Alright, I realize I've been updating fairly quickly the past few days. Well, I wanted to go ahead since I've had a good ole burst of writer's energy.

Just hope it'll last. This is the final chapter of this story, and I would just like to say thank you to…

the little vampire lover, Deviousdragon, Angel's Charm, Ashes of the Star Phoenix, dbzgtfan2004, Zahariu Uzumaki, and some random reviewer for reviewing this story, and I'd also like to thank you for reading it. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have, and if the ending leaves you…upset, look to the note at the end. Thanks you guys, and Happy Thanksgiving.

000

**Epilogue**

**Wings of Ivory**

"Never thought you were the kind to believe in ghost stories, Jonouchi." Honda grinned, following a rather irate Jou.

"Yeah, yeah…there's crazy stuff out there, or my name ain't Jonouchi Katsuya. There are too stuff like vampires out there…isn't that right, Yuugi?"

Yuugi smiled, barely keeping up with his short legs. "Oh, I don't know. Sounds kind of silly, don't you think?"

Jou was rummaging around in his pockets, but stopped at Yuugi's answer. "Aw, c'mon Yuugi! I thought you of all people…"

Yuugi shrugged. His shoes scuffed the sidewalk. Several children ran by, giggling. Watching them, Yuugi turned back to Jou and smiled gently.

"I don't think so, Jonouchi. Besides, it's a festival; we're supposed to have fun, right?"

Jou glanced up uneasily. "Yeah…I haven't been out in the dark for a while…not since I saw what I saw…"

Honda shook his head and messed up Jou's hair, ignoring the blonde's protests. "Yeah, a crazy monster that threatened to kill you. Grow up, buddy."

Even with the golden lights of the festival, with the laughter and games and sweet smells, the night seemed cold and expectant, like a teacher ready to smack him with a meter stick across the palms. The park was enormous, but it was almost filled with people. Very few people had any idea why the celebration was occurring, but they merely shrugged and went on their way; leave the youngsters to their nighttime pursuits.

Settling under some trees, several meters from the festivities, the boys spoke in an undertone.

"I'm serious Honda; I wouldn't kid about the crazy thing I saw." Jou shivered, as though a claw had slid its way softly up his spine. "Icy eyes, claws, and wings like a gargoyle's. If I ever run into one of them again…"

Honda gave him a skeptical look. "Sure it wasn't brought on by head injury? I know you were after that Ushio guy. All I can say is you're lucky he left."

Despite his qualms, Jou gave a false show of bravado. "I could take him!"

Yuugi shook his head, still smiling. "Well, it meant a lot." At the sound of his voice, the trees seemed to rustle.

"What was that!?" Jou yelled. His eyes were wide, and he stared at the branches above their head.

"Probably just a bird, Jou; the party probably scared it." Honda ignored his friend's paranoid nature.

"Jonouchi, I'm positive there's no such thing as vampires," Yuugi said, standing up. "Besides, even if they were, what's the chance of one showing up here?"

Jou's face was the color of curdled cream. He was staring up at the tree limbs. Malevolent, cold blue eyes glittered softly at him.

"Yuugi…Yuugi…" he hissed, staring. Yuugi blinked, glancing around at the grass and open trees.

"Jou, I don't see-"

Something fell from the tree, knocking Yuugi to the ground. "YUUGI!" Honda and Jou shouted in unison, lunging forward. There was a faint hiss as the stranger sank pearly fangs into Yuugi's neck.

Hearts throbbing, the two stared on in a petrified shock. Yuugi's eyes were wide, the thing's thin form draped across his, dark hair concealing its face. The thing hissed – and a pair of plastic fangs fell out of its mouth.

There was a very awkward silence. Yuugi turned his head, and said, "I thought you said the fangs would stay in!" He rubbed his unharmed neck.

The stranger gave a laugh, a very definitely female one. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes, Anzu let Yuugi up, accepting his hand. "I thought they would, but even gum won't keep them in!"

Jou and Honda's faces were an interesting mixture of red and white. Yuugi grinned and Anzu bent slightly, hugging him around the waist from behind. Yuugi's face going an interesting pink color, he added, "Sorry guys. Anzu and I wanted to see how you'd react. Anzu, this is Honda-"

Honda faintly, weakly waved. Anzu grinned. "And this is-"

"Jonouchi." Anzu had interrupted. "We've met," she added at Yuugi curious look. She gave Jou a wink, and the blonde hurriedly excused himself, heading over to the festival, giving her several odd looks.

Honda stared at her for a moment. "Anzu…? Yuugi's talked about you quite a bit…"

Anzu smiled innocently. "Oh really? What's he been saying?"

Yuugi blushed and looked away. "Just talks about you…hey, is Jonouchi all right?" Honda asked, observing Jou, in the brightest lights of the booths. Now that looked that way, he could smell okonomiyaki.

"I'm gonna go check on Jou…and make a detour on the way," he added. Yuugi grinned as he left, and he looked up at Anzu.

"I think we scared them."

Anzu hugged him tighter. "Yeah, I know." There was a silence, as the two observed the groups of people in the lights. The entire festival had been set up by those who rejoiced in returning to humanity. Sound and laughter echoed around them, and the golden lights – firelight –turned everything bright as the sun.

"Come with me," Anzu said suddenly. Yuugi looked at her again, still pressed against him. "Come on," she added insistently, taking him by the hand, pulling him.

000

"It's nice here, Anzu." Yuugi stared from between his shoes into the stream, flowing under the tiny bridge.

"I know; I was just wandering back here and I found it, in the middle of this thicket of trees. I wonder how old this bridge is…" Anzu said thoughtfully, knocking on the wood with her slender knuckles.

"Well, if it's really old, we'll both get wet," Yuugi said quietly. Anzu grinned and elbowed him, hands resting on the wooden railing they had seated themselves against, legs trailing over the water. She observed her reflection.

"It's still hard to realize…that's me." Her voice was soft and trailed off like the blossoms flowing in the water. Yuugi looked at her, and then looked into the water.

"I told you that you were beautiful," he said, even more quietly. She looked at him for a moment.

"Yuugi…"

Turning his eyes from the water, he raised his gaze to meet hers. "Yes?"

Anzu gave a gentle sigh, looping her arm around Yuugi's shoulders. He quivered, as though surprised, but grew still. "Yuugi…when the Queen and I were fighting…I thought I was going to lose you."

He was silent, but touched her hand. His fingers softly stroked the back of her hand, and she didn't tell him to stop.

"And I realized…that scared me. It scared me a lot." Her fingers twisted, and she let them stroke his palm, working through his fingers, his slack grip. His fingers were stilled.

"But Yuugi…I still don't understand why you said…I mean, why you-"

"Anzu." She stopped, watching him, wondering. "…I understand…if you don't feel the way I do. You were kind to me, and you protected me. You went out of your way for me; no one's ever done that for me the way you did. No one ever spent more time with me…other than Grandpa, of course."

"…I think it was when you took me flying. I think that was when I finally figured out…"

Yuugi shook his head. "I understand, Anzu. I know…we're just friends."

Just…friends…?

Yuugi turned, as though to get up. Anzu grabbed his hand, and he jerked his head back to stare at her. "Yuugi, the only thing I could think about was you when I was fighting. I couldn't focus on anything else. The only reason I lasted as long as I did was…" No use keeping half of the cat in the bag. Anzu squeezed her eyes shut tight, and continued, "…I couldn't bear the thought of her touching you."

In this dark world, where her eyelids were the only sight for an eternity, she heard him say dimly, "…You really mean that, Anzu?"

She lifted her head and gave him a long, level look. "All I was thinking was 'Yuugi. MY Yuugi.'"

He blushed faintly. "Anzu…?"

_That disgusting, monstrous creature, with her claws on him; a putrid, vile, terrible thing, running its fingers, tendrils, fangs over him…the idea made Anzu want to spit and vomit at the same time. It COULDN'T have him! It COULDN'T!_

_Neither of them deserved him…_

Anzu focused her clear, strange eyes on him. "I still think you should find someone else, Yuugi. Someone that's better for you, that has mortal connections. Someone better."

He closed his eyes, and in a strange, bold move, put his lips to her cheek, very gently, as insubstantially as before. Anzu was quite still.

Drawing away from her, Yuugi smiled very faintly. "…Can't we give it a chance…at the very least?"

Anzu paused. Then, after the hesitation, pulled him close. Their breath mingled and the warmth made her eyelids droop slightly. Yuugi's eyes were wide, and a small bead of sweat ran from his temple. Noses touching, he blinked as she smiled and kissed him.

Very slightly.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both of them pulled away, eyes whirling to see a young man stepping from the trees. "Not at all, Khonsu. Couldn't have picked a better time," Anzu said breathlessly.

"Oh, good." Khonsu's lips were lifted, faintly amused. Anzu got up, pulling Yuugi to his feet, and his face was flushed and reddening steadily. Anzu observed Yami, a bewildered expression found its way into her eyes.

"Dang…I really can't call you Khonsu any more. Look at that tan!" Khonsu's skin was tan, almost golden. Still wearing his black outfit, it was bewildering, unnerving to see him so dark.

He raised his eyebrows. "I take it you aren't displeased?"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Where'd you go after the Queen vanished?"

"I was wounded; where do you think I went?"

"But the sunlight healed our wounds! I thought you'd…y'know…"

He smiled slightly. "No chance Anzu. It's not quite so easy to kill me."

Anzu nodded, and took Yuugi's hand into her own. "I'm glad you're okay," she said, Yuugi nodding his agreement.

Khonsu did not comment on it. "I came to say farewell."

"What!?" Anzu's tone grew confused. "You're leaving? Why?" Having Yami around for so long…things would seem strange with him gone.

"I feel as though I need to; besides, I want to see some sights, find a home, settle down…" Yami trailed off, shrugging. The wind delicately picked through their hair, making the trees sway. His eyes seemed bright in the dark.

"…I'll miss you, you know." Anzu let go of Yuugi's hand, stepping toward Khonsu.

He gave her a faint smirk. "Hm…I might get my own room instead of sharing the closet with you. Doesn't sound half bad to me."

Anzu's eyebrows rose. "Or maybe I won't miss you at all." Yami laughed quietly, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, Yami…I'll miss you. You'll come and visit, right?"

She hugged him, and, caught unawares, he was still for a moment, until he relaxed and returned the favor. "I hope to." His hands clasped at the small of her back, and he rested his head against hers for a moment. There seemed something lingering, something savoring in the few moments, like a droplet of dew clinging to a blade of grass.

The droplet was released as he let go of her. "I'll see you both around, I believe." Giving Yuugi a brief, almost perfunctory hug with one arm, he turned. Without another word, he was gone, vanishing into the dark like a dryad into a black tree.

Yuugi blinked. "Anzu, was he alright? He seemed-" he stopped, seeing Anzu's puzzled frown. Examining her shirt closely, she brushed something off her sleeve. Sniffing it gingerly, her frown deepened.

"…Powder? It's like talcum…"

Yuugi examined it, before murmuring, "It's like that instant tan make up people use. But why-?"

Both stared into the dark and let the realization hit them with all the force of a meteor.

000

The thin, angled form stood broodingly on the shore. The moon was resting on the sea, like an alabaster marble half-submerged in a silvery-blue gem. The sand was white in the dark, but the moon was luminous and threw everything into sharp relief.

The tide washed steadily up the shore. It was coming in, strong and deep.

Yami's eyes were red and white in the false light. He didn't move an inch.

"I believe the shore is off-limits at night." Bakura's quiet voice reached his ears only after the soft crunching of the sand that accompanied his footsteps.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked, without turning.

"I wanted to speak with you." Bakura walked the length of the beach, and gave the moon a long look. "It's very bright tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes." Yami's voice was washed out with the waves.

Water lapped at the tips of their shoes.

"You're leaving?"

"Indeed."

Both were silent yet again. Neither knew precisely what to say. "I came to apologize, but that is only part of it."

"I know."

Silence.

"Anzu and Yuugi…they…"

"I think they'll be just fine. Now that the Queen is gone, the only ones left are the ones who refused the sunlight and…"

He trailed off. The water sloshed over his ankles. He made no move to move away.

Bakura's eyes seemed to swim with something – pity. "She let you go; she must have loved you, at least a little."

Khonsu snorted. "Or perhaps she wanted to keep the bloodsuckers going. I suppose I'll never know." He said nothing for a moment, letting the uneasy statement settle. "Anzu always thought you were the Prince," he said suddenly.

Bakura – in spite of himself – gave a derisively amused snort. "If I had been, it would be Ryo now. And I'd have to be younger than one hundred. She doesn't often think things like that through, does she?"

"She thought you were evil enough."

Water surged up around his hips. Bakura moved away from the water, dripping wet. He made no response to this newfound face. Khonsu remained in the deluge.

"Before you leave," Bakura added, "I wish to know; how did you escape the light?"

Khonsu glanced at him at last. "I found an old pathway through the catacombs. I waited until nightfall to come out."

"I see."

Khonsu watched the waves ripple around his chest, just below his shoulders. "Anzu and Yuugi will find out soon enough. Tell Anzu I'm sorry I never told her…please."

Bakura nodded. A wave was coming.

"Will you ever visit them?"

Khonsu's eyes lowered. "The remnants will be after me; you know they will want an heir to keep the line going."

The wave hit him, face sprayed with foam and sea. His tan, golden skin was instantly scrubbed clean by the salts, the powder fading into nothingness, joining the salt of the sea. His face, pure and white, was luminous as the moon. Feeling the sea wash over him, feeling the cold, the memory of bursting into dazzling sunlight, that feeling of intense, terrible pain, and that intense, terrible joy.

It was all he had wanted. It was all he couldn't have.

The surging water died a little, pulling away. Hair dripping, face cold and white, Khonsu opened his crimson eyes, and let his wings unfold from his back.

_I only needed ten years…Ten years before another prince would have been born..._

His wings glistened with water, like some great fish's fins. Spreading them, he forced the water beneath them, he forced himself up, up, up into the air. As Bakura watched, the ivory figure – so pale, almost to seem to be a doll of porcelain – faded from his view, like a cloud, a dove, a star, until he was gone, gone, gone.

"Poor, poor Khonsu," he murmured under his breath, "The Moon longs to shine as the Sun."

Without another word, he turned, to head back to the light, to his brother Ryo. He didn't bother looking back.

000

A pathetic figure, emaciated and haunted, rose from the ground. "Ah Moon," it sighed, "you did not have so long to wait, did you? No, but a dove is a nightingale for now."

Stumbling from the prison that had held him for so many years, the Seer glanced back at it. "'_Only when night and day are one will the moon and sun intermingle,'_" he said softly. He vanished into the dark, and there was nothing, save the haunting echoes of ancient screams.

"Only then…"

**End**

000

…Yep! That's the end! Read and review, please! And if you really hate sad endings…well, a sequel might be in the works. But you've got to let me know. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.

See you all, and Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
